Espoir Blues
by Foxcoz
Summary: AU - Beaucoup de légendes urbaines sont nées autour de leurs petits secrets, de leurs grands mystères. Il parait que le café n'apparait qu'aux âmes perdues aux heures tardives de la nuit. Il parait qu'on y cache des choses sous les sourires, et des flingues sous les lits. Qui sait, c'est peut-être ça qui t'a fait rester.
1. Welcome to the Nerd, nerd

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, l'univers alternatif et l'histoire à moi. Le titre vient d'une chanson du groupe Fauve, _Jeunesse Talking Blues_.

**Rating** **:** M – sexe, langage fleuri, troubles mentaux, présence de Wade Wilson et autres.

**Précisions : **il est peut-être utile de dire qu'il y a les personnages d'Avengers et du MCU, mais pas que, parce que... Parce que j'avais envie de Spideypool. Ce qui est une excuse amplement suffisante, honnêtement. Du coup dites bonjour à Peter et Wade, et parce qu'il était pas possible de mettre tous les personnages et pairings dans la description, je signale aussi du Starbucks et du Clintasha.

**Note :** Ca y est. Je poste mon gros délire, mon petit bébé. Cette idée traînait dans un coin de ma tête depuis un moment déjà, alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire pour le NaNoWriMo. Qui était complètement dingue, complètement génial, et que je referais. L'histoire, c'est un Coffeeshop AU comme on en fait plein, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dedans, et j'y tiens, tout ça. Maintenant je vous laisse lire, dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise.

**Playlist :** Juste _Amen Omen_ de Ben Harper cette fois-ci, parce que ce premier chapitre est trop court pour plus de chansons.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**« **Welcome to the Nerd, nerd **»  
**

* * *

_« Ça va passer. »_

_Ça sonne comme une grosse blague ce n'est pas loin de l'être c'est peut-être les mots les moins réconfortants que l'on puisse entendre. La vérité, elle est là : ça ne passe pas. Ça ne passe jamais. Ça te colle à la peau, et au cœur. Ça rentre en toi, ça le devient. Ça te cloue au lit pendant des jours, ça reste en tête pour toute la vie. Ça se calme, parfois, et tu oublies puis ça te reprend aux tripes pour te rappeler que c'est là et bien là, que ça reviendra. Et tu prétends que t'es fort alors qu'une partie de ton monde, tout ce que t'as réussi à construire en quelques mois, quelques années, quelques vies, tout s'écroule. Tu prétends que t'es fort et tu dis que ça va en essuyant du revers de ta manche tout ce que tu viens de pleurer, de vomir, de cracher. Peut-être que tu es fort, mais pas assez. Tu t'es fait battre. Tu es à terre, et le décompte commence._

_Ça ne passe pas. Ça ne passe jamais. _

_Mais tu te relèves faut vivre avec, qu'est-ce que tu veux._

_T'es pas assez fort pour battre ça, mais tu peux te battre, toi._

* * *

Lorsqu'il fait son apparition dans le Nerd'Coffee, Peter se demande un instant s'il ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit.

Les murs, en bois sombre, y sont couverts d'affiches et de photos. A sa gauche, Uma Thurman transperce de son regard revolver les passants depuis l'affiche de Pulp Fiction. Au dessus du bar, Peter apparçoit à travers les gouttes d'eau qui brouillent ses lunettes les visages d'un Kirk et d'un Spock. Au dessus du comptoir, un grand panneau indique les prix aux clients et à côté, un tableau noir dit « Cocktail USS Enterprise disponible tous les vendredis, trekkies ». Il y a une guirlande de lumières qui décore tous les mots, constituant la plus grande partie de l'éclairage à cet endroit.

Devant lui, sur les tables qui sont rassemblées dans la pièce, se tiennent de petites lampes colorées qui permettent aux clients de se voir entre eux. Au fond à droite, on aperçoit une étagère, croulant sous les livres le coin adjacent a droit à plus de lumière, et deux étudiants y sirotent le contenu de leurs verres en lisant des ouvrages gros comme des briques.

L'endroit donne l'impression à Peter d'être une légende urbaine, du genre qui n'apparaît qu'aux âmes égarées, les jours de pluie, entre dix-neuf heures et quatre heures du matin.

Et globalement, c'est plutôt génial.

La seule chose qui cloche, c'est qu'il n'était pas censé arriver dans un café.

Mais _I put a spell on you_ se met à résonner entre les murs et il se demande si ce n'est pas une raison de plus de rester. Dehors, il fait froid et noir, et lui, il est trempé jusqu'aux os, épuisé. C'est un jour trop important pour que quoi que ce soit tourne mal.

_Un an, jour pour jour._

–Je peux t'aider ?

Devant lui, une jeune femme est apparue. Grands yeux, longs cils. Le désordre de ses cheveux bruns, l'orangé de ce semblant de lumière derrière elle et l'atmosphère de l'endroit lui donnent l'aura un peu magique d'une créature fantastique. Elle a de nombreux pins sur sa veste. En dessous, sur son tablier, Peter lit : « Darcy ».

–Tu es seul ? Elle demande.

–Oui, se reprend Peter. Ouais, juste moi.

Elle lui fait signe de la suivre et l'emmène au fond de la pièce, dans le coin. Peter prend place sur un siège bleu. Darcy s'en va et puis revient avec une carte. Elle lui dit qu'elle viendra prendre sa commande quand il aura choisi.

Il est seul sur la table mais pas seul dans la pièce.

On est vendredi soir. _Un an, jour pour jour_.

Tony Stark prend une gorgée de son cocktail aux couleurs dorées. Clint, lui, achève sa deuxième bouteille de bière, en prenant de grandes gorgées. Quand il boit, il a l'air désespéré, et quand il la repose, il ressemble à un artiste fatigué de créer depuis trop longtemps. Clint ne l'est pas il aime ce qu'il fait. Tony aussi. La passion et l'argent l'un comme l'autre, ils ont les deux. Sur le papier, ils sont heureux. Et vraiment, Clint n'a pas à se plaindre de grand chose. Mais il est un peu ce pote déprimé, mélancolique, le pote alcolo qui s'improvise parfois poète nécessaire à tout groupe d'amis.

C'est ce qu'ils lui disent pour l'emmerder Clint ne se considère ni poète, ni alcolo et il n'aime pas l'idée d'être comparé à un cliché, mais il a arrêté de faire la gueule.

–Je sais plus quoi faire avec elle, il dit. Ce serait moins dur si elle était comme ça tout le temps, tu vois. Si elle était froide en permanence, je m'y serais fait. Mais elle a comme des sautes d'humeur, je sais pas. Hier, elle était adorable, du genre je me blottis contre toi devant la télé et je m'endors sur ton épaule avant la fin du film. Et puis ce matin, d'abord elle fait comme si j'existais pas, puis quand je lui parle, elle me lance des regards assassins. Comme si elle m'avait pas pardonné un sale coup de pute que je lui aurait fait il y a deux ans. Mais j'ai rien fait du tout à ma connaissance, tu vois, je sais pas ce qui lui prend et...

Ni poète, ni alcoolique. Sans aucun doute déprimé et mélancolique.

Tony, Tony Stark : C'est lui l'alcoolique et pire encore. C'est celui qui sort trop, fume trop, boit trop. Tony, c'est celui qui rentre dans des soirées auxquelles il n'est pas invité, qui finit la nuit avec une fille sur les genoux, un garçon entre les jambes et le nez dans la coke.

Tony Stark, c'est un homme le jour. Une fois la soir tombé, c'est une créature de la nuit. Lorsqu'il n'est pas dehors jusqu'à des heures improbables du matin, il est là, dans le café, un verre aub out du bras, ou à la fenêtre de son appartement, une cigarette au bout des doigts. Il ne dort que le dimanche, et tout ceux qui le connaissent suffisamment ont arrêté de se demander comme il fait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

–Clint, mon pote, dit-il. C'est ça ton problème. Tu te prends trop la tête.

–Je te jure que si tu la joues encore rocker solitaire et sans attache à coup de « de toute façon les sentiments ça fout toujours la merde, arrête de vouloir quelque chose de sérieux, ça change la vie », je te casse la gueule.

Tony lève les mains, en témoignage d'innocence.

–Ok, ok, j'dis plus rien !

Il prend une, deux, trois gorgées de son cocktail.

–N'empêche que j'ai raison, finit-il par dire malgré tout, et Clint lève les yeux au ciel. Et je dis ça pour toi. Te méprends pas, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle, tu sais que je l'adore. Mais elle te traite un peu comme de la merde et ton attitude fais peine à voir.

–Je t'emmerde, Tony.

Le sujet est délicat. Le sujet, c'est Natasha.

Clint parle d'elle dès qu'il en a l'occasion, mais il est difficile de lui en parler, à lui, parce que le moindre mot de travers et c'est foutu. Elle est parfaite, elle est intouchable. Elle lui fait du mal mais pas trop, et puis elle, elle doit avoir ses raisons. De toute façon, elle est tellement plus que ce qu'il mérite, alors elle a le droit. Il s'estime heureux qu'elle l'ait remarqué, Natasha.

Il y a un silence entre eux. Clint attrape à nouveau sa bouteille de bière avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne reste plus rien au fond.

Il reprend.

–Tu penses qu'ils font quoi, elle et Steve ? Parce que s'ils faisaient que boire des verres ils pourraient venir ici, non ? C'est pas un peu con d'aller ailleurs quand t'habite ici et que t'as des réductions sur la boisson ?

–J'en sais rien, mec. Ils vont peut-être au ciné. Steve aime bien les films.

–Je suis jamais allé au ciné avec elle.

–Tu m'a dit y'a une semaine que vous aviez regardé le dernier Tarantino chez elle. Tu serais pas un peu une gonzesse, des fois ?

–Oh, mais ta gueule.

Tony soupire. Clint l'entend dire, à mi-voix, que « il est que dix-neuf heures et t'es déjà si agressif, j'ai peur pour ma vie ».

A un moment, Tony remarque Darcy, qui traverse la salle. Elle passe entre les différentes tables, y dépose trois verres et un muffin, puis elle se dirige en direction du coin. Pas le leur, l'autre.

–Eh, fait-il. Tu connais le gars, là bas ?

Les nouvelles têtes sont assez rares au Nerd'Coffee elles n'arrivent pas seules, du moins, pas la première fois.

Et pourtant, Peter est arrivé là seul, ce soir.

Darcy, devant lui, lui demande s'il a fait son choix.

–Je vais prendre un verre de lait avec un cookie.

Elle prend note sur son calepin.

–C'est marrant, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je t'ai jamais vu par ici. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, les âmes égarées se font rares, par ici.

Peter passe une main derrière sa nuque, par habitude. Il se rend compte qu'il porte encore la capuche de son sweat rouge, vieux comme le monde, et qu'elle est trempée. Il l'enlève, puis enlève aussi ses lunettes pour les essuyer du bout de sa manche qui sous sa veste, a échappé à la pluie. Il sourit. Une âme égarée, hein ? Voilà ce qu'il est.

–Pour tout vous dire, dit-il, je suis quasiment sur de pas avoir atterri là où je voulais aller. Mais je suis pas mécontent, cela dit. La déco et la musique m'ont fait de l'œil.

–Reste tant que tu veux, dit Darcy, et elle range son calepin dans la poche de son tablier. Tu devais aller où, à la base ?

–Visiter un appartement. Je pense pas m'éterniser, quoique je suis déjà en retard alors ça me semble un peu foutu-

Il s'interrompt quand il voit la paume de Darcy s'écraser contre son front, heurtant ses lunettes épaisses.

–Mais quelle conne, s'exclame-t-elle, l'air amusé cependant.

Et Peter ne comprend plus grand chose alors qu'elle rit. Lorsqu'elle arrête, elle prend place sur la chaise en face de lui. Une autre serveuse passe, et elle l'interpelle. Elle lui dit, en lui tendant son calepin :

–Kate, j'ai à discuter avec ce jeune monsieur, tu veux bien être un ange et prendre mes commandes ? J'en ai pour dix minutes.

Puis Darcy se retourne à nouveau vers Peter. Elle le regarde dans les yeux.

–Tu m'excuseras, hein, j'suis désolée. Je suis terriblement tête en l'air, parfois. J'ai eu des tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui, et j'avais complètement oublié, c'est pas très correct. Le truc, c'est qu'à la base, je suis pas serveuse. Là, j'aide Kate. Elle est toute seule ce soir vu que Billy a des travaux pratiques la semaine prochaine et que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec son redoublement sur la conscience. Du coup, en vrai, je suis la gérante, en fait. Du café. Et de l'immeuble.

Elle fait une pause, puis comme Peter ne réagit pas, elle ajoute :

–D. Lewis, c'est moi. On s'est parlé par mail.

Oh. Il réalise, soudain.

Maintenant, c'est Amen Omen qui passe. Les gens parlent par dessus, mais la guitare reste la plus forte, la plus belle. De toute façon, Peter est un peu ailleurs et il n'entend plus que le murmure de la musique. Il n'entend pas non plus la fille à côté, qui raconte à ses amis comment elle a recueilli un chaton trouvé dans les poubelles. Il n'entend pas Kate qui proteste en repassant à côté d'eux, répétant à Darcy de se dépêcher. Il entend encore moins Clint et Tony, au fond de la pièce.

–Maintenant que j'y pense, Darcy avait parlé d'un nouveau locataire, non ? Demande Tony, les yeux toujours posés sur eux.

–J'sais pas, marmonne Clint. Tu sais, j'habite pas ici, moi, à la base.

–Chipote pas, c'est tout comme.

–Je sais même pas si je reste ou si je rentre chez moi, ce soir. J'ai envie de rester, mais... T'imagines si elle me fout à la porte ? Autant me barrer tout de suite.

Tony roule des yeux.

–C'est jamais arrivé et merde, Clint, t'as le double des clés. Arrête de psychoter, tu me stresses.

Il fait une pause.

–Tu penses qu'il va rester ?

Il s'est remis à observer Darcy et le type, au bout de la salle.

–Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à le savoir ?

–Il a l'air d'un lycéen. Je me demande combien de temps il va survivre.

–C'est sur qu'avec toi dans les parages...

–Encore moi, toujours moi. Tu veux une clope ?

–Volontiers.

A l'intérieur, Ben Harper chante toujours.

_Amen omen, can I find the place within to live my life without you ?_

Peter rit dans sa manche.

–Merde, dit-il. J'ai l'air stupide. J'aurais du dire directement que je venais pour l'appart', mais je m'attendais pas vraiment-

–A jeune femme frâiche et jolie ? Tu peux le dire. Quand il est arrivé, et c'était y'a cinq ans, Tony m'a dit qu'il visualisait un cinquantenaire bedonnant.

–Non, non ! Fait Peter en riant. Je m'attendais pas au café, surtout. Je sais pas, vu le prix, j'avais un immeuble assez conventionnel en tête.

–Ouais, pardon aussi. Faudra que je pense à prévenir, sur l'annonce. Remarque, je me dis que c'est mieux de découvrir l'endroit de soi-même. C'est assez particulier, alors autant être fixé dès le début. Ca te plait ?

–Si je pesais mes mots, je dirais que c'est plutôt pas mal. Mais je vais être franc et te dire que c'est absolument fantastique.

Honnêtement, Darcy avait déjà du le deviner aux étoiles dans ses yeux.

–Je te remercie, dit-elle.

–Je suis quand même curieux de savoir, fait Peter. Si c'est pas indiscret. T'es la fille du riche patron d'une agence immobilière qui te laisse faire ce qu'il veut avec sa propriété ?

–Même pas. J'avais une tante, un peu cinglée, un peu fantasque. Je l'avais pas vue depuis que j'étais gamine, elle avait fait le tour du monde avant de s'installer en Inde. Y'a cinq ans, on m'a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'elle était décédée et qu'apparemment, elle avait un gros paquet de thune et six immeubles à son nom un peu partout sur terre, et qu'une partie de tout ça me revenait. J'ai utilisé l'argent pour le Nerd, mais y'a toujours les chambres au-dessus. C'est assez confortable, assez clean. Les gens sont un peu tarés, mais ils sont pas méchants. Je connais personnellement chacun des locataires de cet immeuble et je les aurais pas gardés ici s'ils étaient des teignes c'est bizarre de vivre avec eux, mais on s'y fait vite.

La serveuse – Kate – arrive avec la commande de Peter. Elle dépose sur la table le verre de lait et un cookie trop grand pour tenir dans une main.

Et alors que Darcy parle, il oublie presque quel jour on est.

_Un an, jour pour jour._

–Bon, fait Darcy. Je dois te laisser, comme je t'ai dit on est que deux aujourd'hui. Kate va me faire la gueule si je vais pas l'aider. Je t'offre ta consommation. Quand t'auras fini, viens me voir et je prendrais deux secondes pour te montrer où tu dors et on t'installera ce matelas que je garde chez moi pour quand j'ai de la visite. Et je te prête des draps propres. Le temps que tu déménages, où que tu t'achètes de quoi dormir, tu m'as comprise. Ah, et tu peux fumer dans l'appartement, mais pas dans le café. Ça tiendrait qu'à moi, j'aurais mis un coin fumeur quelque part puisque la quasi-totalité de cet établissement , mais les lois américaines sont ce qu'elles sont.

–Tu me fais pas visiter avant.

Darcy sourit.

–Sois pas con.

Peter aussi.

–Bienvenue au Nerd, nerd.

Il y a un an, jour pour jour, la vie de Peter Parker s'est effondrée. Son monde : écroulé, détruit, ruiné.

Et aujourd'hui, seulement aujourd'hui : Peter Parker a décidé de vivre.

* * *

A dans une semaine!


	2. Le Pays des Merveilles

**Note :** Je suis en retard, et c'est nul. Pour me faire pardonner je vais tenter de me forcer à poster une deuxième fois fin de semaine, parce que j'aime pas ce chapitre et que j'espère compenser avec le prochain, et aussi parce que mes vacances vont être chargées (en vrai j'ai hâte, honhon). En tout cas merci aux coupains qui ont laissé des review, et aussi à ceux qui ont rajouté la fic en alert. Love.

**Soundtrack qui ne peut toujours pas s'appeler une playlist parce que c'est court mais je pense on va s'en tenir là de toute façon** : _Jimmy_ \- Moriarty **;** _Ribs_ \- Lorde **;** _House of the Rising Sun _\- The Animals

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**« **Le Pays des Merveilles** »**

* * *

C'est un samedi, en novembre. Il est 6h12 et le ciel est encore un peu bleu de nuit.

La chambre est presque vide. il y a pour uniques meubles un matelas, un sac à dos, un Peter.

Il est allongé sur le matelas, avec juste un pantalon et un casque qui lui chante un morceau de Lorde dans les oreilles. Peter a une cigarette au coin des lèvres, de la fumée dans ses cheveux. Il a placé le matelas dans le coin, à côté des fenêtres de grandes ouvertures qui prennent beaucoup de place en travers le mur, qui donnent sur la rue, qui rendent la vue belle. Il aime déjà l'endroit.

Peter inspire le tabac, expire la fumée. Inspire, expire. Respire. Peter respire. Il ferme les yeux.

Quelque mois plus tôt, on lui a dit qu'avec les cachets, les hallucinations et les cauchemars cesseraient Peter, avec le peu d'espoir qui lui restait, a réussi à y croire. Il le voulait, parce que si ces choses dans sa tête pouvaient s'en aller, alors plus rien ne l'empêcherait de dormir, plus rien ne l'obligerait à garder les yeux ouverts pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol de sa cuisine. Il a avalé les pilules et pendant quelques jours, il a eu du mal à formuler des pensées correctes. Mais sa tête était vide, il pouvait dormir, c'était le principal. Le mercredi de la deuxième semaine, un flash lui est revenu en pleine tête et il a cru que le miroir devant lui s'était brisé pour planter ses dents dans son crâne. Jeudi, il a pris un cachet de plus. Vendredi, il n'a pas compté. Samedi, il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital.

Il y a toujours la boite dans son sac à dos.

Peter tire sur sa cigarette. A défaut d'autre chose, il se sert d'un mouchoir comme d'un cendrier. Sa vision est floue, à cause du manque de sommeil ou de sa myopie. En un sens, c'est presque reposant dès qu'il a la capacité de voir, Peter observe. Il voit toujours tout avec une précision presque mathématique sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il note chaque trait, chaque détail dans un paysage, sur un visage, sur un corps. Regarder l'a toujours fasciné il n'a jamais eu aucun don pour dessiner qui aurait pu mettre cette qualité à profit, alors son oncle Ben lui a acheté un reflex pour ses douze ans. Depuis, Peter traque les expressions, capture les mouvements.

Parfois, le flou lui permet d'arrêter de penser.

Lorsque la chanson laisse place à une autre, il lui semble entendre parler. Il soulève le côté droit de son casque, et il se rend compte qu'on est en train de _crier_.

En russe.

–_Я тебе говорила что я это не выношу.  
_

–Est-ce que tu m'estimes si peu pour considérer que je vaux pas la peine de comprendre ce que tu dis ?

Peter se lève, doucement, sortant de la chambre pour s'approcher de l'entrée de l'appartement.

–_Я убираюсь от сюда. *  
_

–Natasha, si tu veux qu'on communique mets-y du tien, parce que-

–Je me tire.

Une porte claque alors que Peter ouvre la sienne. Il a à peine le temps de détailler l'apparence de la jeune femme qui passe devant lui. Longs cheveux roux, yeux en amande, peau blanc papier et vêtements noir corbeau. Elle, elle ne lui jette pas un regard. Il n'a pas le temps de se demander ce qui vient de se passer qu'elle a disparu, au coin du couloir, emportant toute la colère avec elle.

De l'autre côté du couloir, la porte voisine à la sienne est ouverte, et il y a un homme dans l'encadrement. Il doit être un peu plus âgé que lui et Peter remarque cet air fatigué dans ses traits tirés par la nuit et ses cheveux blond sale décoiffés. Son t-shirt mauve est chiffonné. Le matin n'épargne personne.

–C'est l'effet Natasha, dit le gars, et c'est comme si ça expliquait tout.

–Il vient de se passer quoi ? Demande Peter.

L'autre ne répond pas mais soupire. Il lève la tête.

–On t'a réveillé ?

–Non.

Il ne ment pas. Peter s'est réveillé aux alentours de cinq, peut-être quatre heures. Bien avant que la dispute n'éclate. Ça, il ne le dit pas, il le dirait peut-être si on lui demandait. Et si on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondrait qu'il est fasciné par la nuit, et ce ne sera pas tout à fait faux, mais seulement à moitié vrai.

Ce matin, à 4h54, il a pris quelques photos de la ville endormie par la fenêtre ouverte.

Peter ne dort pas parce que lorsqu'il se sent sombrer, il entend ses cauchemars lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen ni le courage de les chasser. Peter ne dort pas parce qu'il en a peur, même s'il n'arrive pas à se décider qui du sommeil ou de la réalité lui fait le plus peur.

Ce matin, à 5h20, les photos dans sa tête se sont changées en poussière dans ses yeux.

–J'allais te proposer un café pour me faire pardonner, dit le gars. De t'avoir réveillé, je veux dire. Même si tu dormais pas, je peux quand même m'excuser pour le bruit. Tu rentres ?

Peter hésite un peu. Il est levé depuis à peu près deux heures et n'a rien de mieux à faire. Finalement, il hausse les épaules.

–Je vais m'habiller, dit-il. J'arrive.

Il se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard dans l'autre appartement, avec ses vêtements de la veille. Il se sent un peu sale, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait prévu de rester la nuit.

L'intérieur est simple, mais a été meublé avec soin. C'est assez ordonné pour être correct, et quelques affaires traînent par endroit, histoire que l'habitation ait l'air d'appartenir à quelqu'un de vivant. Une paire de baskets traîne au pied du canapé, deux verres de vin entamés sur la table basse.

–Darcy fait de bien meilleurs cafés en bas, fait, fait le gars en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Pas sur que ce soit ouvert, cela dit. Bien qu'elle dorme jamais. M'enfin, c'est pour le principe.

En parlant, il prépare le café.

–Moi c'est Clint, au fait. T'es le nouveau ?

Peter s'étonne d'avoir déjà la réputation du « nouveau ». Le bâtiment est petit et les mots vont vite.

–Ouais, répond-t-il. Je m'appelle Peter.

Clint s'appuie contre le plan de travail après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de la cafetière.

–Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? T'es plutôt jeune, nan ?

–Bientôt vingt-deux ans.

–Bon Dieu, ouais, t'es jeune. J'suis déjà un grand-père.

Il ne dit pas son âge mais Peter sourit un peu, parce que Clint a l'air d'avoir trente-cinq ans, tout au plus.

–Dis pas à Natasha que je t'ai fait entrer, s'il te plait. Je pense pas que ta présence la dérange en soi, mais ça lui ferait encore un truc à me reprocher. Du genre « tu ramènes tout le monde ici alors que t'es pas chez toi ».

–Pas chez toi ?

–Ça dépend un peu, en fait. Officiellement, non, mais je pense que ces dernières années, j'ai du passer plus de temps ici qu'à mon appart.

Il sent, en quelque sorte, que Peter n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi, alors il répond avant que la question ne soit posée :

–C'est parce que Nat est comme elle est que je m'installe pas. C'est aussi parce qu'elle est comme elle est que je reste.

Encore une fois, c'est comme si ça expliquait tout. Peter n'est pas sur de suivre mais au fond, il lui semble qu'il comprend. Natasha semble être une de ces femmes fascinantes, intouchables. Clint et elles doivent avoir une relation à la fois belle et compliquée. Peut-être qu'ils sont du genre à se détruire l'un l'autre et eux-mêmes, et à en redemander, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se disputent, ils sont un peu plus attachés l'un à l'autre.

Mais Peter se fait souvent des films sur la vie des gens, par habitude. Il en est à peine conscient ou alors il le nie, mais c'est parce que ça l'empêche de penser à sa vie à lui.

–Sinon, tu fais quoi ? Fait Clint.

–De quoi ?

–Dans la vie, tu fais quoi ? Des études, un job ?

Le café est prêt.

–Oh, fait Peter. Je prends des photos. Pour le Daily Bugle.

La vérité c'est qu'il s'est fait virer il y a quelques mois. Là, Peter ment.

–Un autre photographe, fait Clint en sortant deux mugs d'un placard. Ce hasard.

–Pour un journal aussi ?

–Nan. Dans la mode. Je photographie des mannequins pour plusieurs marques. En général les pièces qu'elles portent valent les trois quarts de mon salaire mensuel.

–Ça a un peu plus de gueule.

–Tu trouves ? Pour tout te dire, ça me faisait plus marrer quand y'avait pas une seule de mes photos dans un magazine mais des milliers dans mes tiroirs, et que j'avais plus d'images à développer que d'argent pour payer mon loyer. Ça avait son charme. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un vieux con qui pense qu'à la thune.

Un bruit se fait entendre derrière Clint. Peter penche sa tête, Clint tourne la sienne. Un chat noir gratte la vitre pour rentrer. Clint ouvre la fenêtre, laissant l'animal se faufiler sous ses bras. Peter lui gratte le sommet de la tête et il se frotte contre la paume de sa main.

–C'est Black Widow, fait Clint. Peter, Black Widow. Black Widow, Peter.

–Black Widow ?

Clint récupère une bouteille de lait sur le plan de travail. Il attrape le petit bol posé sur l'appui de fenêtre et le remplit.

–C'est le nom que Natasha lui a donné, dit Clint en caressant le chat qui s'est mis à laper le contenu de la soucoupe. C'est un peu le chat de tout le monde, ici. Je pense que chacun lui a donné un nom différent. Tony l'appelle Nuggets.

Peter se brûle en buvant son café, parce qu'il réprime un rire.

–Tu faisais quoi, avant ? Demande-t-il après s'être repris. Je veux dire, avant de devenir un vieux con qui pense qu'à la thune.

Ce que Clint n'a pas l'air d'être, de toute évidence, mais il est de notoriété publique que le sarcasme coule dans les veines de Peter Parker. A en juger par le sourire de Clint, c'est le cas pour lui aussi.

–T'as dit que tu photographiais déjà des gens ?

–Je faisais des photos urbaines, dit-il. Des gens dans la rue, des inconnus. Je prenais la photo, puis j'allais leur demander si je pouvais le garder. J'ai tenté d'exposer, des fois, mais les galleries d'art étaient pas mal exigeantes. Ou alors j'étais nul à chier. Ou alors mon génie ne sera reconnu qu'après ma mort. En tous les cas j'ai jamais réussi à vivre de ça, même si j'aurais bien aimé. Ce que je fais maintenant, c'est pas tellement mon délire, à la base. Même si certains modèles sont intéressants à capturer, je trouve ça plus magique sans... mise en scène. Les spots, les lumières, les tenues, tout est parfait mais c'est pas vivant.

–Pourquoi t'être dirigé vers ce milieu, du coup ?

Clint a un sourire en coin.

–Fallait bien manger.

Et bien sur, ce n'est pas tout. Bien sur. Peter le sait. Il le saura peut-être un jour, mais au fond, ce n'est pas si important que ça parce que ça ne le regarde pas.

Clint finit sa tasse de café d'un coup.

–Ça te dit qu'on descende ? Quand t'auras fini, hein. Prends ton temps. Faut que j'aille remballer mes affaires et enfiler quelque chose de propre.

Lui, il rajoute beaucoup de lait et de sucre dans son mug la vérité, c'est qu'il n'adore pas vraiment le café, mais il a accepté pour le geste. Black Widow/Nuggets se frotte contre ses jambes.

Lorsqu'ils descendent, il n'y a pas encore de musique. Le café, vide, a l'air beaucoup plus grand que la veille. Quelques lumières sont allumées, parce qu'il fait noir dehors. Un ordinateur portable est posé sur le comptoir, à côté d'un bol de céréales à moitié entamé et d'une tasse de thé refroidi. Derrière le bar, Darcy, les cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné, le poing sur la joue et les sourcils froncés, fait tourner un pion coloré dans sa main. Elle est en plein milieu d'une partie de Mastermind avec un individu dont Peter ne peut pas voir le visage de là où il est.

–Hey, fait-il une fois en bas de l'escalier.

Darcy sort soudain de sa concentration, battant des cils alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

–Oh, déjà levé ? Vous êtes tous des insomniaques ou comment ça se passe ? Dormez un peu, les jeunes, c'est bon pour la peau.

–Ça a vingt-cinq ans et deux heures de sommeil par mois et ça donne des leçons, hein, grogne Clint qui apparaît derrière Peter, son grand sac de sport sur le dos.

Une autre voix se fait entendre c'est l'adversaire de Darcy qui parle.

–Et toi, princesse ? Tu fais quoi de si bon matin ? C'est un peu tard pour poursuivre ta belle, elle s'est enfuie il y a un moment déjà.

–Toi je t'emmerde, connard, fait Clint.

–Tant d'agressivité dès le matin.

Le type a l'air satisfait et plutôt amusé.

–Bon, fait Clint, ignorant l'autre. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

–Sois pas stupide, fait Darcy. Tu sais très bien que si elle te pardonne pas ce soir, elle le fera dans deux ou trois jours. Et si elle te fout dehors, va chez Tony et Bruce. J'ai pas envie que tu disparaisses encore de la surface de la planète pendant dix jours. Il va encore falloir que je passe chez toi pour voir si t'es en vie. C'est cher, le métro.

–Dix jours, c'est optimiste, fait l'inconnu à l'attention de Peter. Je suis sûr qu'il tiendra même pas deux.

C'est à ce moment, pendant que Darcy tente de convaincre Clint de rester, que Peter pose ses yeux sur lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Plus de la moitié de son visage est brûlée. Seule la partie supérieure droite semble plus ou moins en bon état. Les cicatrices continuent dans son cou, et sans doute sous ses vêtements. Ses cheveux sombres ne couvrent que la moitié du crâne, mais l'autre n'est pas élégamment rasée. C'est inégal et carbonisé.

Ses yeux sont noirs comme le charbon.

Il voit Peter l'observer, alors il dit :

–Wade Wilson, enchanté.

–Peter, dit-il.

L'inconnu, Wade Wilson, attrape la tasse fumante à sa droite. Il prend une gorgée de son expresso.

–Je t'ai jamais vu, Peter. T'habites ici ?

–Il faut croire que oui. Depuis hier soir.

Peter est occupé à s'étonner du nombre de personnes qui sont venues lui parler ce matin. Deux, il ne s'agit que de deux, mais il n'a pas l'habitude. Parce qu'au lycée, s'il avait de la chance, on ne le remarquait pas. S'il en avait moins, on le poussait dans les couloirs, et il se cognait les épaules contre les casiers. Il a eu deux, trois amis, mais ce ne serait jamais arrivé sans Gwen. Et avec elle, avec Gwen, tout est allé très vite.

C'est sans doute ce à quoi la vraie vie ressemble. La vraie vie, loin de celle du lycée, ou même de l'université où il n'est resté que quelques mois. Ou peut-être aussi que les gens d'ici sont tout aussi cinglés que lui.

Ce qui n'est pas exclu.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demande Wade. Je veux dire, c'est plutôt surprenant. Pourquoi un si joli jeune garçon comme toi viendrait-il risquer ses belles fesses dans cet asile de fous ?

–Oh, c'est si horrible que ça ? Rit Peter. Pour le moment, ça m'a l'air plutôt fantastique.

–Et c'est là que c'est dangereux. C'est le Pays des Merveilles. Ça t'attire, parce que c'est étrange. Alors tu t'approches, tu tombes dans le terrier, et tu te retrouves embarqué dans ce monde sans queue ni tête.

–Et toi t'es le Chat du Cheshire et tu me préviens à coups d'insinuations vagues avec un grand sourire ?

Et ouais, Wade sourit, maintenant.

–Je vais faire mon boulot jusqu'au bout, dit-il. Autant tenter de te perdre pour que tu restes prisonnier ici.

–Tu vis au-dessus, toi aussi ?

–Oh, non. Pas du tout. Je passe juste ici quand j'ai le temps, avant ou après le boulot, et pour les fêtes. Je pense que Darcy ne me laissera jamais m'installer.

Peter ne demande pas pourquoi. Wade, comme Clint, comme le monde entier, a l'air d'avoir une vie pleine de drôles d'histoires qu'il ne veut pas raconter.

La porte claque, et Darcy revient. On voit aussi Clint remonter les escaliers, son bagage sur le dos, et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il semble qu'il ait finalement décidé de rester.

–Alors, fait-elle à l'intention de Peter. T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il ment :

–Super.

Dans son sourire restent coincés des mots tristes et des soupirs fatigués.

Darcy retourne derrière le bar. Elle attrape son bol et avale une grande bouchée de céréales.

–Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-elle.

–J'aimerais bien aller chercher quelques affaires chez ma tante.

Et lui annoncer, éventuellement, que ça y est, il part. Faire ses cartons, y ranger ses fringues et les affaires qui traînent sur son bureau. Arracher les photos du mur, les regarder. Pleurer un peu, retenir un cri, vouloir les jeter, ne pas y arriver. Écrire « Gwen » sur un carton. Le fermer et se promettre de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir, enterrer ses souvenirs. Puis s'en aller, quitter l'endroit qui l'a vu se laisser mourir pendant une année.

–Tu as besoin d'aide pour le déménagement, tout ça ?

Darcy, tout en parlant, a repris entre ses doigts un pion orange. Elle finit par le poser, au bout de sa phrase, sur le plateau de Mastermind.

–Ça va aller, répond Peter. J'ai un ami qui a un 4x4 et j'emporte pas grand chose d'encombrant. Juste... quelques trucs.

A vrai dire, il n'a pas encore demandé ce service à Flash mais il lui fait confiance si ce n'est pas ce jour-ci, ce sera un autre, et il est sur qu'il ne rechignera pas à lui venir en aide. Pour les affaires, Peter ne ment pas. Il tient à s'en procurer des nouvelles, même s'il a peu de moyens. C'est un investissement de changer.

Wade pose deux pions blancs et un rouge à côté de la rangée de Darcy.

–YES !

Elle lève le poing, victorieuse. Son rival, lui, finit sa tasse d'une traite et jette un oeil à l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir.

–Bon, Darcy, mon poussin, j'aurais été ravi de continuer cette partie, mais le devoir m'appelle. J'ai du boulot. Les chatons coincés dans les arbres et les petites vieilles à qui on a volé le sac à main m'appellent à l'aide. C'est du travail de secourir la veuve et l'orphelin. Une vie de dingue.

–Je sais pas ce qui est le pire, fait Darcy. Ton excuse ou le fait même que tu te défiles parce que j'allais te battre. Sale lâche.

Wade claque un baiser sur la joue de Darcy. Il chuchote « bye, je reviens bientôt » à son oreille, et Peter envisage un instant qu'ils soient ensemble. Puis Wade le prend par les épaules et lui embrasse sa joue à lui. A lui, il dit :

–On se reverra sans doute vite.

Puis il s'en va. L'inconnu, le Chat du Cheshire, Wade Wilson, s'en va.

–Il est toujours comme ça, dit Darcy. Avec tout le monde.

Il s'avère que les gens d'ici sont peut-être bien tout aussi cinglés que lui.

C'est un samedi, en novembre. Il est 7h46, et le ciel vire au jour. Il vire au gris.

* * *

* On n'est pas censé comprendre ce que dit Natasha, donc j'ai pas mis la traduction directement à côté. Mais juste comme ça, la première phrase veut dire quelque chose dans le goût de "je t'ai dit que je supportais pas ça" et la seconde "je sors d'ici". Merci _Dellsey_ pour la traduction en russe, tu gères. D'ailleurs allez lire ses fanfics, je ferais une pub en bonne et due forme plus tard mais allez-y, sérieux.


	3. Come back and haunt me

**Note : **J'ai adoré l'écrire, celui-là. M'enfin, par là, j'ai adoré écrire _tous _les chapitres de cette chose (qui est toujours pas finie malgré les 50 000 mots atteints, au fait, il serait temps que j'attaque la suite en parallèle de la réécriture peut-être), parce que mes chers amis ont beau m'entendre cracher sur mon propre boulot non-stop, je m'éclate comme une dingue sur cette histoire. C'est que j'y tiens, air de rien. Sinon, ouais, joyeuses fêtes les gars ! C'est assez anodin que je poste le 25, en fait, c'est surtout parce que j'ai oublié de le faire avant et que j'aurais pas le temps après. Enfin, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine, je sais pas trop quand mais après le nouvel an, c'est sur. Profitez bien de vos vacances, en attendant. Pensez à jeter un œil au petit avertissement en dessous avant de commencer à lire.

**Réponses aux guests :**  
_**Kam : **_Ah mais ah ça me touche à mort ce que tu dis là. Vraiment, je suis super ravie. Puisse cette suite te plaire tout autant!

**Soundtrack de la joie :** _Winter Song _\- Sara Bareilles &amp; Ingrid Michaelson **; **_What if this storm ends? _\- Snow Patrol **; **_The Scientist _\- Coldplay **;** _I need my girl _\- The National

**WARNING :** Malgré le fait que Espoir Blues parte sur un univers alternatif, pas mal d'éléments se passant dans les films/comics. Tout ça se passe autrement que dans un monde de super-héros bien entendu, mais vu que j'ai mis la fanfic dans le fandom Avengers et non Spiderman, mieux vaut prévenir : **ce chapitre reprend un élément important de The Amazing Spiderman 2**. Si vous l'avez pas vu et que vous voulez rien en savoir, foncez, sérieux. Il est bien. En attendant, si le spoil vous dérange pas, libre à vous. Moi j'ai accompli ma mission, et je peux maintenant m'en aller la conscience légère.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**« **Come back and haut me **»**

* * *

Le soir tombe.

Les bottes de Natasha claquent sur les trottoirs de New York. En marchant, elle sort un paquet de chewing-gums à la cannelle de sa poche et se met à en mâcher un.

L'automne est là et l'hiver arrive ; lorsqu'elle sort le nez de son écharpe, elle voit déjà de la buée se former quand elle respire. L'hiver arrive. Natasha en a presque peur, et c'est loin d'être à cause du froid ; c'est le souvenir d'y avoir perdu son sourire, il y a longtemps de ça. Pour le reste, elle a pris l'habitude des nuages et de la neige depuis sa naissance. Ces dernières années, elle a même réussi à se faire à la ville, et Moscou ne lui manque plus.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant le bâtiment de la police, Natasha sort une main de la moche de sa veste en cuir pour appuyer sur la sonnette. A l'interphone, on lui demande qui elle est, alors elle dit : Romanov. Et la porte s'ouvre. Elle monte les escaliers en courant à moitié. Nat connait les couloirs par cœur à force de passer ici. Les agents la saluent parfois, lui adressent un sourire, peut-être par simple politesse, par courtoisie. Cela dit, à cette heure de la journée, la plupart des flics ont fini leur travail ici. Personne ne lui souhaite le bonsoir aujourd'hui.

Nat retire ses écouteurs en marchant, puis elle rentre dans une pièce, sans frapper.

Steve, assis à son bureau, relève la tête, surpris par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. L'océan dans ses yeux est terni par les heures de sommeil trop peu nombreuses et le travail supplémentaire. Natasha trouve ça à la fois dommage et tristement beau que sa gueule d'ange soit à ce point marquée par la vie. Elle, elle ne porte pas aussi bien la tragédie.

–Natasha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle s'avance et s'installe sur la table.

–Je te sors des enfers, dit-elle. J'ai loué Pacific Rim et Fight Club. L'un comme l'autre, c'est criminel de ne pas les avoir vus.

–J'ai du boulot, Nat.

–Il est vingt-et-une heures. Tu t'obliges à bosser tout seul et peu importe à quel point c'est important, je vais pas te laisser te bousiller comme ça. Tu remballes, on rentre, on commande une pizza et on s'installe sur le canapé.

–Clint n'est pas là ?

Quelque chose se passe dans sa cage thoracique quand le prénom est prononce. Natasha feint l'indifférence comme elle le fait si bien depuis plus de dix ans.

–Mon appartement, c'est pas chez lui, dit-elle, un brin sèche.

Puis elle ajoute :

–On peut aller chez toi, sinon.

Steve ne dit rien, mais il a un petit rire fatigué. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur le joli visage de Natasha.

–Allez, Captain Rogers, fait elle. Je promets d'être sage. Tu pourras même te lever pour te mettre à travailler à cinq heures du matin, si ça te chante.

Steve a l'air de se résigner. Il craque, pose ses deux mains sur le bureau et se lève, laissant un petit air satisfait sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle forme une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

Dehors, Natasha se frotte les mains pour les réchauffer. Elle et son ami marchent d'un pas plutôt tranquille jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Ils parlent un peu puis parfois, laissent du silence entre eux. Ils se connaissent suffisamment pour se le permettre sans que ce soit gênant. Natasha aime sa compagnie, que ce soit pour garder le silence, parler des heures, boire un café ou regarder des films. Elle a plus besoin de ces moments avec Steve qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Sans lui faire oublier tout ce qui crie trop fort au fond d'elle, tout cela lui parait parfois moins grand. Elle a moins peur de tout casser.

Et par tout, on entend : casser son amitié avec lui. Mais aussi : le casser, lui.

Peut-être que c'est la nature même de la relation qui est moins effrayante pour elle. C'est ce qu'elle essaie de se dire, mais en réalité, et elle se traite de tout les noms quand elle y pense, elle a probablement moins peur de faire du mal à Steve parce qu'il est_ déjà_ brisé.

Elle sait qu'il pourrait résister aux chocs. La vie a été plus sympa avec Clint ; elle n'a aucune idée de s'il est fort, parce que jusque là, il lui a toujours semblé tellement inconscient qu'elle se demande comment il a survécu aux choses du monde, comment est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas encore fait écraser par sa propre voiture. Il est rêveur et puis tellement insouciant elle se rappellera toute sa vie de leur rencontre, d'à quel point elle s'était dit qu'il avait l'air d'un adorable imbécile heureux. C'est sans doute un peu pour ça, aussi, qu'elle l'aime autant. Parce que parfois, juste parfois, il arrive à lui faire oublier pendant une fraction de seconde à quel point la vie est dure et son cœur dans le coma arrive à faire entendre quelques battements. Et elle sort la tête de l'eau, elle arrive, enfin, à prendre une inspiration, à prendre de l'air dans ses poumons. Natasha aime Clint, elle aime être avec lui et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'elle le refuse quand elle se rappelle, ça lui fait comme un poignard dans le ventre. Et Natasha se noie à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au Nerd, ils saluent Darcy qui ne les entend pas, son casque vissé sur son crâne. Ils montent les marches, elles devant lui, et au deuxième étage, Steve sort les clés.

Natasha enlève ses chaussures, son écharpe et sa veste en cuir. Elle attache ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute puis croise les bras pour se réchauffer dans son sweat gris, l'un de ceux qu'elle pote souvent en sortant de répétition. Sans gêne aucune, elle plonge la main dans la poche du blouson que Steve vient d'accrocher au porte-manteau pour en sortir son portable, et elle compose le numéro de la pizzeria.

–Je vais allumer le chauffage, fait Steve.

Steve est plutôt ordonné de façon générale, et son appartement est assez propre et rangé ; pas un jean sale ne jonche le sol, pas un emballage ne traîne nulle part, et même ses lectures en cours sont soigneusement posées sur la table basse du salon ou la table de chevet au pied de son lit. Mais le désordre apocalyptique qui envahit le grand bureau dans sa chambre a sauté aux yeux de Nat la première fois qu'elle y est rentrée. Un ordinateur portable est ouvert sur la table, constamment tapissée de milliers de papiers, et elle y a souvent vu traîner trois, quatre tasses de café vides et une assiette à moitié entamée. En face, on voit à peine le mur : il y a des photos, des post-its, des mots, des coupures de presse, le tout relié par des flèches en scotch de couleur rouge.

Natasha n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus, la première fois. Elle a même subtilement nié ce qu'elle avait vu, essayé de ne pas regarder les visages sur les photos et les gros titres des coupures de journaux. C'était l'histoire de Steve comme elle avait la sienne, et bien qu'elle aurait facilement pu fouiller, elle avait déjà à ce moment là un certain respect pour Steve et il n'était pas question de foutre ça en l'air.

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Natasha Romanoff a des principes.

Steve a fini par lui en parler de lui-même ; au final, ils sont peut-être devenus proches grâce à ça. Tous deux savent que l'autre a des secrets mais aucun ne cherche à insister. Ils s'entendent comme deux anciens soldats qui passent le temps en attendant sans trop d'espoir le jour où ils oublieront les horreurs de la guerre. Natasha se rappelle avec précision du soir, il y a trois ans et des poussières de cela, où ils ont commencé à parler d'autre chose que des films qu'ils regardaient, des graves problèmes mondiaux et de ce qu'ils pensaient d'à peu près tout à part d'eux-mêmes. Il était une heure avancée du soir, ou du matin, et Steve s'était endormi sur le canapé. Le film était fini mais Nat n'avait ni sommeil ni envie de bouger de là où ils étaient, alors elle avait attrapé un bouquin au hasard devant elle, sur la table basse ; elle se rappelle d'ailleurs avoir tant apprécié ce qu'elle avait lu que le lendemain, elle avait rejoint son appartement avec le livre en main. Elle était au milieu du premier chapitre quand elle avait entendu, de façon à peine audible mais répété suffisamment de fois pour qu'elle comprenne :

« _Bucky _».

Et dix secondes plus tard, Steve avait les paupières ouvertes et des larmes sur ses joues. Le jour d'après, Natasha a su ce qu'il y avait derrière l'éclat brisé du bleu des yeux de Steve Rogers. Il lui avait semblé juste qu'à son tour, il sache ce qui s'était passé pour elle, et étrangement, ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure d'en parler. Échange de bons procédés.

* * *

Flash claque la porte de sa voiture. De l'autre côté, Mary Jane se lève de la banquette arrière où elle s'était installée. Tous deux posent leur regard sur la façade de l'immeuble pendant que Peter sort un carton du coffre.

–Vache, mec, fait Flash. Tu te fais pas chier. Ça a l'air génial.

Peter n'en dit rien il a l'air à la limite du blasé, mais ouais, lui aussi, il trouve ça génial.

–Tu as vraiment de la chance de tomber sur un endroit pareil pour si peu cher, dit Mary Jane en prenant une autre boite.

Le portable de Peter vibre dans sa poche. Il a reçu un SMS.

« Darcy : Deuxième étage, première porte à droite en montant les escaliers. Viens quand tu veux, dois te présenter à tout le monde. Y a des bières et du manger, ça va être cool :) »

Il commence à faire sombre.

Peter, MJ et Flash font plusieurs aller-retours, de bas en haut et de haut en bas, pour déposer les affaires de Peter dans le salon.

Peter se sent mal de leur avoir à peine parlé pendant des mois, d'avoir ignoré leurs appels, leurs messages, de ne les recontacter que maintenant qu'il a besoin d'eux. Il peut toujours dire que c'est dommage, que depuis qu'il a arrêté les études ils ne se voient plus, et qu'il faudrait passer du temps ensemble, un de ces jours, mais il ne l'a jamais fait et il ne le fera pas. Il n'a pas cessé de leur parler pour le plaisir. Il était juste mieux sans eux, parce qu'il était mieux, sans personne.

–Bon, fait Flash. On va y aller, je pense. Hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as encore besoin d'aide, hein.

Flash s'éclipse dans le couloir. Mary Jane, elle, lui dit qu'elle le rejoint elle reste près de Peter et elle semble chercher ses mots.

–Je sais que... Tu n'as jamais voulu en parler, et tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, alors... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

Le nom de Gwen n'est pas prononcé. Ça le dégoûte qu'elle soit devenue un tabou, mais il ne peut pas en vouloir à MJ ni à qui que ce soit alors que lui-même s'est plongé dans un mutisme complet à son sujet depuis que c'est arrivé.

–Merci, MJ, il dit. Peut-être un jour.

Il ment.

–Pour le moment, ça va.

Ils le savent tous les deux, qu'il ment. Le monde autour de lui s'est habitué à entendre des mots sonner faux dans la bouche de Peter Parker sans jamais y croire. Lui, il aimerait.

Mary lui sourit. Elle lui fait une bise sur la joue puis s'en va, emportant derrière elle son parfum de fleurs et un optimisme que Peter aurait aimé garder en otage, au moins une partie. Il ferme la porte.

D'un coup, il se rappelle du message de Darcy, et lui répond.

« C'est bon si je monte maintenant ? »

Il observe la montagne de cartons devant lui. Vu la hauteur, il opterait plutôt pour une colline, une butte, un caillou. Il n'y a là-dedans que quelques fringues, son matériel informatique, des bouquins et ses jeux-vidéos. Il pense au carton tout en dessous, celui qu'il n'ouvrira plus jamais.

Là où c'est horrible, c'est que c'est tout ce qui reste d'elle.

_Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, reste avec moi._

Il se laisse glisser, dos contre la porte. Il croise les mains devant son visage, il sent sa respiration qui s'accélère, son cœur qui se serre, la nausée qui arrive, les larmes qui montent.

_Arrête de pleurer. Arrête de pleurer._

Il pense qu'il ravale tout, mais il finit par essuyer une larme du revers de sa manche. Il inspire, rejette sa tête en arrière. Peter se cogne la tête contre la porte, et si il oubliait ce qui était en train de le détruire, il pourrait presque rire de sa bêtise. Il se frotte les yeux, tente de réguler son souffle. Ça lui prend quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Il arrive à se calmer, mais les pierres dans son cœur sont toujours là. Peter se rend compte, encore une fois, que non, ça ne passe pas.

_Ça ne passe pas._

L'iPhone vibre par terre.

« Quand tu veux ma poule. »

* * *

On entend à travers les murs une chanson de Patti Smith résonner un peu trop fort. Natasha soupire. Puis le portable de Steve émet le son caractéristique d'un message reçu. Sans le lire, elle le lui passe.

Là, c'est Steve qui soupire, mais il sourit un peu en même temps. Il lui montre l'écran :

« Soirée chez Tony. Dois vous présenter le nouveaux, vous êtes obligés de venir. »

–Elle habite juste en face, elle pourrait venir frapper, fait Steve. Sales jeunes.

–C'est Darcy, dit Natasha.

Elle aurait préféré une soirée avec li et juste lui, ce soir. Quelque chose de calme. Peut-être, plus tard, lui parler, laisser sortir sa colère et puis son chagrin et puis sa peur. Mais tant pis. Elle se dit que c'est bien aussi. Après tout, une fête lui permettra peut-être de s'oublier un peu. Tant pis.

* * *

Peter est assis par terre avec les autres. Darcy a l'air toute excitée. Elle fredonne la reprise de Smells Like Teen Spirit par dessus la voix de la chanteuse. Des mèches qui se sont échappées de sa coiffure déjà désordonnée bougent au rythme des mouvements de sa tête. L'homme qui s'appelle Bruce est assis à côté d'eux, ainsi que Clint. Au milieu de leur petit cercles de trois personnes, il y a trois boites de pizza empilées et dessus, une assiette de brownies.

Quand Peter a demandé pourquoi c'était dans l'appartement de Bruce et Tony, qui fait des cocktails dans la cuisine, qu'ils étaient, Darcy lui a expliqué que c'était parce que Stark possédait la meilleure sono dans son appartement et tous les alcools chers, qu'il était un connard pété de thunes et elle une vicelarde profiteuse.

–Je viens d'envoyer un message à Steve, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Et avant que tu demandes, Clint, ta dulcinée ne répond pas.

–J'allais rien demander, fait Clint.

Il fait semblant de s'en foutre et c'est raté.

Bruce, lui, est en train de rouler un joint. Il l'allume entre ses dents, puis le tend à Peter avec un air bienveillant qui sied bien à son visage, mais moins au fait de proposer de la drogue à quelqu'un.

–C'est très irresponsable de ma part, fait-il. Je devrais pas t'inciter, parce que c'est mal, tout ça. Si Steve me voyait faire, il me regarderait probablement d'un air dédaigneux pendant le reste de la soirée. M'enfin, une fois de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal.

–Dixit le fumeur de weed en masse, dit Clint.

Tout à l'heure, Darcy lui a soufflé qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver Bruce, parce qu'il lui arrive de perdre le contrôle, de devenir dangereux. Peter a du mal à croire qu'un homme aussi posé et amical que lui puisse faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle lui a dit, aussi, que l'herbe l'aidait à se maintenir calme, et qu'il en consommait à usage purement médicinal, à la base. Ce qui n'empêche personne d'en profiter un peu. D'où le fait que Peter se retrouve avec un pétard entre les lèvres, et ça tombe bien, parce qu'il a justement besoin de ça. Il tire deux grands coups puis le tend à Bruce, mais Clint l'attrape au vol, et il montre du doigt les gâteaux.

–Il y en a aussi là dedans, dit-il en tirant sur le joint.

Le côté autodestructeur de Peter l'oblige à en prendre un. C'est absolument déraisonnable mais il se console en se disant que ça ne peut aucunement foutre en l'air un quelconque chemin qu'il aurait accompli parce que jusque ici, il n'en a fait aucun.

Darcy fait presque un bond en se levant quand on sonne à la porte. Peter voit entrer un grand blond, plutôt musclé, et la fille rousse de ce matin, Natasha. Peter se lève.

–Steven Rogers, lui dit le grand blond en lui tendant une main. Steve.

–Peter, lui répond-il.

Puis il croise les yeux verts de Natasha. Elle a une boite de pizza sous le bras et un téléphone dans son autre main, alors elle ne serre pas la sienne, se contentant de se présenter avec un sourire poli.

–Natasha, dit-elle.

Steve fait une légère grimace. Plus fort, pour que sa voix passe par-dessus la musique, il dit :

–Darcy, sérieusement, que tu laisses tout le monde fumer, ça va, ça passe, mais ouvrez les fenêtres, par pitié. J'ai l'impression d'être stone juste en respirant.

Natasha sourit en coin. Puis elle regarde à nouveau Peter et ajoute :

–Désolée de t'avoir réveillé ce matin.

–Oh, ça fait rien, vraiment. Je dormais pas, de toute façon.

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue, mais finalement, elle lui indique d'un geste de la tête de la suivre et elle va s'asseoir près des autres. Elle pose sa pizza à côté de la pile de boites. Peter se met entre elle et Darcy. Il remarque qu'elle et Clint évitent soigneusement les regards l'un de l'autre. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier a trouvé une excellente excuse pour s'éloigner vu que Tony, depuis la cuisine, crie qu'il n'a pas assez de mains pour porter les verres. Il part donc en renfort, accompagné de Bruce, et lorsqu'ils reviennent tous les trois, ils déposent près de chacun une coupe au contenu légèrement ambré. Tony, lui reste debout. Il lève son verre.

–A Peter, dit-il. Que je ne connais pas encore mais qui a l'immense courage de s'intégrer à cette bande de malades.

Peter sourit. Il boit cul sec.

Après, tout est flou. Les seules choses dont il arrive à recoller les morceaux passent rapidement et dans le désordre dans sa tête : il rit à une histoire stupide que Clint raconte à propos de ses voisins, il se met à dire des choses sans queue ni tête, à son tour, il se déplace sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses mouvements. Il reprend aussi un gâteau, dans la peur de redescendre sur terre, et il n'a aucune idée de combien d'heures s'écoulent parce que tout, tout passe très vite.

Et maintenant, maintenant, tout est flou.

Sa vue se brouille. Il revient un an en arrière et il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse y faire, rien pour empêcher les images de défiler devant ses yeux. Rien. Il revoit son visage endormi, et le sang qui tache ses cheveux blonds. _Hey. Hey, Gwen. Gwen._ Le Peter du passé ne réalise pas encore qu'il ne verra plus jamais ses yeux. _Gwen ? Gwen, respire. Gwen. GWEN. _Sa nuque est encore chaude entre ses doigts, alors il y a un espoir, un infime espoir pour qu'elle recommence à respirer, pour que son cœur se remette à battre. Si c'est un miracle qui l'a amenée sur terre, alors il peut s'en produire un autre pour la sauver. Gwen, tu peux pas mourir, Gwen. Tu étais la vie, tu étais ma vie. Tu peux pas, non, me laisse pas, reste avec moi, reste avec moi, RESTE AVEC MOI.

Les cils de Peter sont humides. Il pense qu'il est allongé par terre, quelque part, et que Darcy essaie de le ramener à la réalité.

–Il va pas bien, dit-elle, et la panique rend sa voix tremblante. Steve ! Steve, aide-moi, il va pas bien.

Après, il ne l'entend plus.

Il n'entend plus rien si ce n'est ses propres cris de désespoir, coincés des mois auparavant.

Gwen lui sourit, derrière ses paupières closes, et pendant un instant, Peter y croit presque. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la toucher du bout des doigts, juste en tendant le bras. Sentir la douceur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Gwen Stacy ne devait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas partir. La mort s'était permise de briser les règles, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rendre la vie ?

_Je t'en supplie, Gwen. Me laisse pas, pars pas. Tu peux pas partir._

Il a froid. Il tremble.

Il doit vraiment pleurer, maintenant, parce que Darcy l'a pris dans ses bras. Et elle lui chuchote que tout va bien. Il sent quelque chose qu'on étend sur lui c'est Natasha qui a été chercher une couverture. On lui tend une tasse fumante, on lui dit que ça fera du bien. Il boit lentement, mais il s'y force, pendant que Darcy lui caresse les cheveux, que Natasha lui masse les épaules et que Steve s'installe à côté d'eux. Il n'est qu'à moitié conscient, la situation lui semble être celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il entend Steve marmonner qu'ils sont des irresponsables, qu'ils n'auraient pas du le laisser prendre de ces saloperies, et Darcy dire que c'est de sa faute, et qu'il ne va pas bien.

Il ne va pas bien, définitivement pas bien. Peter le sait depuis longtemps, mais il ne sait pas combien de mois encore il lui faudra pour l'accepter.

Il lui semble attendre des heures avant de réussir à s'endormir. Gwen danse toujours, dans ses yeux. Et lorsqu'il rêve, il la voit marcher devant lui. Elle lui tourne le dos. Derrière elle volent ses cheveux blonds et son manteau bleu ciel qu'elle porte toujours quand il rêve d'elle, parce qu'elle portait celui-là pour la dernière fois. Peu à peu, elle s'éloigne. Peter a des mots, des cris, qui restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir.

Lorsqu'il arrive à entrouvrir les yeux, ils brûlent au contact de l'air. Il réussit très difficilement à bouger un bras, puis l'autre, pour se redresser contre le mur en face de lui. La totalité de son corps lui fait un mal de chien.

Gwen Stacy a disparu en même temps que les restes de fumée bleutée.

–Toi, tu bouges pas.

Ses oreilles étant bouchées, il lui est difficile de reconnaître la voix, mais il pense savoir de qui il s'agit. Quelqu'un arrive vers lui avec des choses en main, et les dépose à côté du matelas. Il se frotte les yeux, les mouvements au ralenti, et le flou qui couvrait ses pupilles laisse apparaître Darcy. Peter essaie de reprendre contenance, de redevenir conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il cherche ses lunettes des mains c'est Darcy qui les ramasse et les lui tend. Elle porte un pull en laine, à grosses rayures noires et blanches.

Il est dans son appartement, et la couverture qu'il a sur lui ne lui appartient pas. Par terre, il y a une assiette avec deux œufs au plats, des toasts au miel et une tasse de thé fumant.

–Je m'en veux.

C'est Darcy qui a parlé.

Cela dit, Peter ressent un peu la même chose.

–On avait aucune idée de- On pensait pas à mal. C'était pour rire un peu, et on aurait fait plus attention si on avait pu se douter de ta réaction. On avait aucune idée de ce que tu pouvais endurer. C'est irresponsable de notre part, et on aurait pas du.

–Je suis désolé.

C'est sous forme de grognements, à peine audibles, que sortent les mots. Peter n'arrive pas à faire mieux mais au moins, il arrive à parler. Ses rêves auraient pu lui enlever la parole.

–Tais-toi, abruti, fait Darcy. C'est moi qui suis désolée.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il a reprend conscience, Peter s'en veut un peu plus. _Bravo, Parker, t'as encore tout fait péter. T'as une fois de plus réussi à rendre les choses glauques et sordides, comme toi. _Il a envie de se cacher dans un trou, honteux de ce qu'on a vu de lui, honteux de ce qu'il est. Il tousse une fois, mais ça ne suffit pas pour cracher les larmes coincées dans sa gorge. _Bravo_. Il a déménagé pour changer de vie, pour laisser l'ancienne derrière. Il a déménagé pour se sentir mieux, et il a tout foutu en l'air. _Bravo, t'as encore merdé_.

–A quel point tu te caches, exactement ? Dit Darcy en lui tendant la tasse.

Il se brûle les doigts en l'attrapant mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose le contact le fait sortir de sa torpeur, le fait se sentir un tout petit peu vivant.

–Je sais pas, répond-t-il.

Et c'est vrai, il ne sait pas.

Il tente un sourire, et Darcy le regarde avec les yeux de quelqu'un dont on a brisé les illusions.

–Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps, Peter ? T'as le droit d'être mal, putain, t'as le droit d'être humain. T'as le droit de pleurer sans avoir à bouffer un space cake pour craquer. T'as le droit de parler de ce qui va pas, de te laisser aller. Tu pourras pas aller mieux, si tu... Pourquoi tu souris alors que tu vas mal ?

Ses illusions se basaient sur ce gamin qui est rentré dans son café avec son air paumé, et ses cheveux trempés, à qui la vie n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'infliger ses blessures et dont les yeux n'avaient pas cessé de briller, dont les sourires n'étaient pas couverts de cendres. Elle a vu le sel dans ses yeux, les lignes sur ses poignets, la noirceur de son cœur. Peter est désolé, réellement désolé. Il aurait voulu qu'elle continue qu'elle continue à croire tout ça plus longtemps, pour ne pas abîmer son optimisme.

Pour une fois, pour se faire pardonner, pour une fois il décide de dire la vérité.

–C'est plus facile de sourire que d'être heureux. *

Aller mieux demande beaucoup trop du courage qu'il n'a pas. C'est plus facile, faire semblant d'être fort alors qu'on est faible.

–Fais-moi une promesse.

Peter l'écoute. Il tente de tremper ses lèvres dans le thé à la menthe mais c'est encore beaucoup trop chaud pour lui.

–Ne fais plus jamais ça. S'il-te-plaît. Il faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Fais attention à toi.

Et parce que c'était le but de son changement et de tout, et qu'il espère réellement y arriver, Peter dit :

–D'accord.

Darcy, assise à côté de ses jambes, a les bras croisés sur ses genoux, contre elle. Il a l'impression que si elle ne le regarde pas, c'est pour éviter de pleurer. Elle cherche quoi dire, elle cherche ses mots.

–Je peux te poser une question ? Dit-elle finalement.

–Vas-y, dit-il. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Et honnêtement, Peter n'est pas réellement sur d'avoir envie de répondre. Mais Darcy, après l'avoir vu comme ça, après avoir vu le vrai lui, Darcy qui s'inquiète, qui a l'air tellement paniquée, Darcy qui prend lui a sans doute le droit de savoir quelque chose. Elle a le droit aux réponses à ses questions, et tant pis si Peter doit tenter l'impossible qui est pour lui d'en parler.

–Qui est Gwen ?

Gwen.

C'était la plus belle fille du monde. Ce n'était pas une beauté ordinaire, mais elle avait cette façon de dissiper le blizzard lorsqu'elle souriait, de faire briller le ciel avec ses yeux. Elle avait une voix douce et un rire à détrôner les plus belles chansons d'amour. Quand elle parlait,e lel avait l'air d'en savoir plus sur la vie, sur le monde et sur l'humanité que la terre entière. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tout compris, tout avant les autres, et pas d'une manière agaçante elle n'était pas parfaite et si elle avait souvent le mot juste, il lui arrivait de ne pas savoir réagir une situation et on ne lui en voulait jamais pour ça. Quand elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle arrivait à rendre le monde plus beau juste en étant là, elle le rendait plus fort en existant.

Elle était mon monde, elle était ma vie, elle était-

–Elle est morte.

Et c'est tout ce que Peter réussit à dire. Darcy l'a déjà pris dans ses bras.

–Oh, Peter.

Elle caresse ses cheveux et son dos et ça lui fait mal parce que tous ses muscles sont endoloris, mais il lui rend son étreinte.

–Promets-moi de pas te faire de mal.

Parce que que s'il promet deux fois, Darcy y croira peut-être plus.

Peut-être que lui aussi.

Peut-être.

Il sent les cicatrices le long de son bras qui recommencent à piquer.

–Je te le promets.

* * *

* "C'est tellement plus facile de sourire que d'être heureux" est une phrase qui vient de la chanson Blizzard, de Fauve. Ouais encore eux, ouais.

Sinon c'est pas tellement le bonheur dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous êtes toujours là. A bientôt.


	4. Iron

**Note : **J'avais pas envie d'écrire ni le cœur à poster après les évènements de la semaine dernière. Je suis toujours triste à cause de ce qui s'est passé, de ce qui se passe encore. Parce qu'il y a eu des morts, parce qu'on a tué pour des dessins. Parce qu'on s'en prend à l'Islam, qu'on attaque des mosquées, qu'on stigmatise une communauté de gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal et qu'on les associe à des actes de barbarie, pas de foi. Parce qu'être Charlie, c'est pas être raciste, ni homophobe ou antiféministe. C'est rester debout, rester forts, ensemble. Je suis Charlie.

Sur un ton plus léger : si vous êtes sur tumblr, vous pouvez allez voir le tag #upthebaguette ou on parle de France, de politique et de bouffe. En ce qui me concerne, je suis pas française, mais hé, la Belgique c'est à côté, et c'est cool de discuter. Sinon, malgré les horreurs récentes, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne année et tout. Prenez soin de vous.

**Soundtrack : **_Kiss Breakdown _\- Michael Brook ; _Brooklyn Baby - _Lana Del Rey ; _Iron _\- Woodkid

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**« **Iron **»  
**

* * *

Natasha est allongée sur le ventre. A côté d'elle, il y a Clint. La position est loin d'être confortable ; ils sont serrés, à deux sur son petit canapé. Pourtant la nuit a été bonne pour elle, étonnamment. Lui, il dort encore. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Natasha doit se tordre la nuque pour le voir, alors elle ne l'observe qu'un instant. Juste le temps d'inscrire ce moment dans le tiroir de sa mémoire où elle range tout ce qui est heureux. Des petites choses infimes qui lui permettent d'oublier ses démons pour quelques secondes, qui l'aident à les chasser lorsqu'ils lui rendent visite.

Pour l'instant, Natasha n'a pas peur. Elle n'a pas peur de faire du mal à Clint ni à qui que ce soit, elle n'a pas peur de son passé ni de son futur. Elle sait que ça va la rattraper, que ça ne va pas tarder. Mais elle en profite un peu comme elle a profité de la nuit, même si sa tête n'est jamais complètement vidée, même si son cœur est encore un peu lourd.

Elle se redresse en essayant de ne pas heurter Clint, de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Clint a trente-cinq ans mais l'air d'un gosse, et c'est encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il dort. Elle a envie de passer une main sur son visage, de lui embrasser le front. C'est dommage, parce que les élans de tendresse lui viennent toujours quand il ne peut pas le voir. C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça. Elle ne fait rien cependant, parce qu'elle ne veut pas le réveiller, encore une fois.

Elle ramasse son soutien-gorge par terre, retrouve son t-shirt et sa jupe juste derrière le canapé. Ils ont mis des fringues partout.

Natasha file dans la cuisine. Elle se fait un thé à la cannelle et un bol de flocons d'avoine avec des morceaux de clémentine par dessus. Son bol et son mug en main, elle marche jusqu'aux grandes fenêtres, celles du salon.

Elle a une répétition dans moins de deux heures. En attendant, Natasha observe la ville se réveiller.

* * *

Steve a la tête au dessus des toilettes.

Il vomit son âme, il vomit son cœur.

C'est son corps qui n'en peut plus, c'est qu'à force d'insomnies, de rêves fantômes, à force de se maintenir éveillé même quand le sommeil finit par arriver, parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il dorme, il ne faut pas qu'il oublie. Ses limites l'ont rattrapé et il se frappe mentalement pour garder contenance, pour garder en tête tout ce qui le fait tenir debout même quand il n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis quatre jours, même quand sa tête menace d'aller s'éclater d'elle-même contre un mur, même quand ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il n'arrive plus à tenir une tasse de café sans qu'elle convulse.

Il vomit son âme, il vomit son cœur. Mais pas ses souvenirs, pas sa mémoire, jamais, surtout pas.

Le film de sa vie repasse devant ses yeux ; elle a duré vingt-deux ans, même si lui, il en a vingt-sept. Vingt-deux ans, c'est tout. Après ça ne compte plus, après, sa vie a disparu en laissant un grand vide sous ses côtes. Après, c'est une inlassable répétition de recherches vaines, de l'espoir auquel qu'il s'accroche, qu'il essaie de ne pas jeter, de l'existence qu'il essaie de ne pas foutre en l'air. _Tiens bon, accroche-toi, n'abandonne pas. Il est vivant, il est quelque part, et il a besoin de toi. On ne l'a pas retrouvé, alors il est vivant. _Le nombre de fois où il a voulu tout laisser tomber ne se compte plus, mais à chaque fois, la voix de Bucky lui revient, et il se répète ses mots comme un mantra. Il lui dit : _Je sais pas trop si t'es courageux ou stupide, c'est peut être un peu des deux. Mais Steve, t'as toujours eu ce truc : t'abandonnes jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'admire un peu, pour ça._

Bucky vit les années qu'ils ont passé dans sa tête, avec une précision et une cohérence presque dégoûtante. Parfois, Steve se prend à fantasmer le futur, aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est bon pour lui.

Il faut qu'il se rappelle chaque seconde. Il faut qu'il s'en souvienne quand il le retrouvera.

Le film de sa vie repasse devant ses yeux.

Steve a huit ans, et Bucky lui adresse la parole pour la première fois.

Bucky était ce gamin populaire et aimé de tous. Il décide des jeux auxquels on joue à la récré, et il est devenu ami avec à peu près toute leur classe grâce à ce quelque chose de magnétique dans sa façon d'être, à la fois intrépide et intelligent. Il a les meilleures notes, les meilleurs scores aux matchs de football qui sont organisés dans la cour. Steve, lui, est un enfant rachitique qui se démène pour se concentrer en cours, et il ne peut même pas compenser ses résultats à peine passables en ayant l'air cool. Il a des copains qui traînent avec lui parce que c'est facile de manipuler les faibles, et qui parfois, le laissent tomber, et il se fait taper dessus quand il ne veut pas se laisser faire.

Il ne comprend pas, quand Bucky prend par le col l'un des deux gosses qui lui donne des coups de pieds et le repousse. Steve est à moitié à terre et tous les efforts qu'il peut fournir pour tenter de se défendre n'empêchent rien il sent déjà des bleus se former un peu partout sur son corps.

–Ça va ?

James Buchanan Barnes lui demande si ça va, et Steve ne comprend pas.

Il dit : ça va.

Steve a neuf ans, et pour son anniversaire, Bucky lui dit qu'il est son meilleur ami. C'est probablement le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait et le meilleur jour de sa vie.

Steve a douze ans, et il passe son temps à la maison Barnes quand il n'est pas avec sa mère à l'hôpital. Le père de Bucky n'est jamais là et Steve n'est pas sur que son fils lui-même sache pourquoi. Il est trop poli pour poser la question, encore plus depuis qu'il a vu Madame Barnes pleurer, une fois. Elle, la plupart du temps, elle est aussi souriante que le soleil, aussi douce que le printemps. Elle leur prépare des crêpes quand ils rentrent de l'école et les laisse manger devant des dessins animés. Le reste du temps, les deux garçons jouent dehors quand il fait beau, ou sinon, aux jeux vidéos. Et Steve, de plus en plus, chérit les moments qu'il passe avec Bucky.

Steve a treize ans et l'un des amis de Bucky les traite de pédés, parce que les garçons, ça peut pas à ce point être proche des autres garçons. Ils le sont.

–Buck, dit-ils alors qu'ils se livrent virtuellement un combat sans merci à travers l'écran de la télévision.

–Ouais ?

Le personnage de Bucky met le sien à terre d'un coup de rayon lazer.

–Ce que Jordan a dit, l'autre jour...

–Jordan est un con, rétorque sèchement son ami sans lui laisser le temps de terminer. Il sait pas de quoi il parle. Il connaît plein de monde mais il a pas de vrai ami. Il sait pas ce que c'est, du coup il tire des conclusions débiles alors qu'il ne sait rien. Et puis de toute façon, même si toi et moi on avait été... « ensemble », ça aurait pas été son problème, et d'ailleurs ça aurait pas été un problème du tout.

A l'intérieur du jeu, Steve se relève et se défend. Il met trois coups à celui de Bucky qui perd deux barres de vie.

–Même si on est pas ensemble, ajoute-t-il après une pause. Et que j'en aie pas envie.

High kick en pleine tête. Le personnage de Steve est KO.

–Bien sûr, dit-il.

–Mais si toi, t'es gay, je m'en fous. Enfin, ça change rien pour moi, c'est ça que je veux dire.

Steve ne répond rien. Il ne nie pas, n'approuve pas, parce qu'il ne sait pas.

Steve a treize ans, et il apprend qu'il ne peut pas aimer Bucky.

Steve a quatorze ans, et c'est officiel : la maison Barnes est devenue sa maison. Sa mère est morte, et il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé. A l'enterrement, il n'a même pas réussi à pleurer.

C'est ce dont sa mère et Madame Barnes ont convenu. Ils ont installé un semblant de lit par terre, dans la chambre de Bucky, même si Steve a insisté pour dormir dans le canapé. Bucky, il lui a dit d'arrêter de dire de la merde et de l'aider à soulever le matelas. En vérité, Steve devrait être content parce que c'est toujours un peu plus de temps passé en sa présence qui l'apaise tant, mais il a peur de pleurer devant lui ; oh bien sur, Bucky le sait déjà faible, mais il a l'espoir ridicule de réussir à devenir fort.

C'est un échec parce qu'une nuit arrive où il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Bucky descend de son lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont une étreinte, et Steve aimerait ne pas pleurer, ne pas avoir le nez bouché par le chagrin. Il aimerait ne pas tremper le t-shirt de Bucky avec ses cils mouillés, il aimerait pouvoir sentir l'odeur de son cou. Il aimerait ne pas être triste, pour avoir envie de l'embrasser. Il pleure toute la nuit entre ses bras et plus tard, il regrette qu'il ne dorme pas plus souvent dans son lit.

Steve a dix-huit ans et maintenant, il est plus grand et massif que son meilleur ami. Ils ont leur diplôme en poche et un appartement à Brooklyn. Steve étudie l'art, Bucky le droit. Il passe son temps à complimenter ses dessins et il est sur que plus tard, il sera connu pour ça et que des riches héritiers s'arracheront les croquis de son carnet à dix mille dollars la page. Buck a des idées de génie, alors il écrit le début d'un scénario et Steve en fait une bande-dessinée.

Ils remplissent des classeurs avec leur histoire en planches.

Steve a vingt ans, et il est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il arrive enfin à se l'avouer, il n'arrivera plus jamais à se convaincre du contraire, et ça le rend tellement heureux de laisser son coeur battre pour lui. Il a envie se se noyer dans ses yeux, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, dans le cou et partout, partout. Il a tellement de chance de faire partie de sa vie, tellement de chance de l'aimer. Il se refuse à lui dire parce que Bucky est la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée et il ne veut pas tout casser, tout gâcher. Il ne se rend compte que ça lui fait mal que lorsque Bucky commence à sortir et à l'amener avec lui, qu'il finit la soirée avec des filles. Steve ne lui en veut pas parce que lui aussi et à vrai dire, il apprécie plutôt leur compagnie, c'est juste que ce n'est pas la sienne, ce n'est pas lui. Steve redevient le môme de huit ans qu'il était lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Bucky, lui, a ce côté mystique qui a grandi avec lui, plus intense, maintenant, plus torturant. Alors pourquoi diable s'intéresserait-il à lui.

Steve a vingt-deux ans, et c'est là qu'il arrête de respirer.

Steve a vingt-deux ans, et Bucky disparaît. Personne ne l'a vu depuis deux semaines. Il est parti un soir, et il n'est pas revenu. Steve est seul dans son appartement sans aucune idée de ce qui a pu arriver à son ami et chaque soir, il imagine quelque chose de plus horrible que le précédent. Il se demande si Bucky a fugué, s'il s'est fait enlever ou tuer. Il pleure parce que la seule personne qui faisait de sa tête un endroit paisible et de son cœur quelque chose de beau lui a été arrachée.

Steve a vingt-cinq ans et il est dans la police. Ça a été dur d'y entrer, encore plus de grimper les échelons mais aujourd'hui, il a réussi, parce qu'il n'abandonne jamais. Steve a vingt-cinq ans, et il est inspecteur. On a toujours pas de trace de Bucky. Il s'occupe de l'affaire, il le cherche jour et nuit.

Steve a vingt-sept ans et la tête au dessus des toilettes. Lorsqu'il sort des cabinets, Maria Hill lui dit de rentrer chez lui. Il veut rester mais elle lui répète de se tirer. Elle ajoute : ordre du patron.

Steve a vingt-sept ans. Il y a cinq ans, l'amour de sa vie a disparu et a emmené avec lui son bonheur, son sommeil et toute sa vie.

* * *

La musique s'arrête.

–On arrête pour aujourd'hui, fait la voix de Madame Tina.

Les jambes fines des ballerines redescendent des nuages. Les notes qui les rendaient légères, aériennes, ont cessé d'exercer sur elle leur magie, les forçant à retomber au sol. Elles enfilent sweatshirt et jean par dessus leur justaucorps, remplaçant leurs chaussons par des basket ou des bottes. L'immense salle se vide au compte-goutte. Il ne reste plus que Natasha et Madame Tina.

–Je vais rester encore un peu.

L'autre femme acquiesce en lui tendant le double des clés. Elle retire le CD de la chaîne hi-fi, la salue et s'en va, son sac de sport sur le dos.

Natasha se change, préférant bouger en pantalon de survêtement et brassière de sport, pieds nus. Elle branche son téléphone et choisit une chanson de Woodkid. La musique commence, grave et indomptable.

Elle est seule dans le local, face à la baie vitrée. Elle est seule face à New York, face au monde.

Quand elle danse pour elle, Natasha est encore plus belle. Elle n'a pas la même façon de bouger ; ses mouvements, sans être lourds, n'ont pas cette délicatesse. Elle ne fait rien d'aussi facile que de voler. Elle donne l'impression d'être prête à battre une armée entière. Elle danse comme une combattante, elle a la grâce d'une guerrière elle danse et elle se bat contre la vie, contre la terre, contre les lois de l'univers. _Bang_. Elle est lente et puis rapide. Ses jambes courent le plancher, ses bras tranchent l'air. Elle fait tout dans l'élégance et le danger d'un combat. _Elle tent le bras, tire le sac vers elle et de l'autre main, elle sort le revolver. _Elle n'a pas de chorégraphie. Elle n'a pas besoin de plan pour défier l'humanité. Elle danse parce que c'est un monde où elle n'a besoin ni d'arme à feu ni d'épée pour se battre. _Bang. Elle a tiré de travers, c'était maladroit. Elle tire encore, deux fois. Il s'étale contre le sol et il ne bouge plus, noyé dans son sang. _Ses pieds battent le sol. Elle se propulse contre le mur. Elle se sent forte, plus forte encore qu'avec un flingue à la main. _Elle est en vie. _La musique s'arrête. _Personne ne viendra. Je suis plus dangereuse que toi._

Natasha souffle. Son cœur bat très vite et elle, elle bat des paupières ? Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur la porte du studio.

–T'es là depuis combien de temps ? Demande-t-elle.

Il est assis dans l'encadrement de la porte et il l'observe avec un sourire calme.

–Une minute, même pas. Je voulais pas t'interrompre.

–Et que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici, Rogers ?

La phrase est dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pas le moins du monde froide ou sèche.

–Moi aussi, je finis par connaître ton emploi du temps. Ça me permet de te suivre au boulot façon type bizarre qui prend des notes sur toi dans le métro.

Une autre chanson démarre. Natasha sourit en jetant un œil dehors. Les nuages commencent à pleurer sur New York.

–La vraie histoire, dit Steve, c'est que j'ai passé la matinée à dormir au poste et quandj e me suis réveillé, ça a été pour aller dégueuler. Je voulais rester travailler mais Fury voulait que je rentre. Maria a dit que je bossait trop, qu'il fallait que je dorme, que je pourrais revenir après un ou deux jours de repos.

–Et elle a raison.

Steve a le teint blafard et les yeux rouges. Elle serait effrayée mais pas étonnée s'il s'écroulait devant elle.

–Allez, viens, dit-elle. On y va.

–A vrai dire, ça me dérangerait pas de te voir danser encore un peu. Ça me manque, depuis ton dernier spectacle.

Elle soupire.

Natasha pense aux places qu'elle a acheté pour eux. Sept tickets. Les mots, noir sur violet, disent « _Le Lac des Cygnes, 16 décembre, 20h00 _». Il serait temps qu'elle leur donne, et surtout qu'elle décide si elle doit lui en donner un, à lui, ou si elle doit demander aux autres de rester dans la confidence, de ne pas le dire à Clint, au risque qu'on lui demande pourquoi.

_Parce que j'ai peur qu'il tombe un peu plus amoureux de moi._

Natasha s'avance vers les fenêtres et elle se remet à danser.

Steve la regarde. Le monde disparaît.

Les étoiles ont depuis bien longtemps disparu de ses yeux et dehors, il pleut.


	5. Wait

**Note :** La réécriture de ce chapitre m'a pris une éternité, et pour pas m'aider, mes profs ont décidé d'organiser une petite orgie de boulot entre les vacances de Noël et de février. Sinon vous avez été adorables niveau reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise. Je trouve mes chapitres beaucoup trop courts et ce qui se passe me semble pas assez développé. J'essaie de m'entraîner un peu à changer ça mais je pense que la suite de la fic va rester comme ça même si ça me plait pas ; peut-être que mes prochaines publications seront des chefs-d'oeuvres, qui sait.

**Unique chanson du soundtrack parce que de vous à moi je l'ai écoutée en boucle pendant l'écriture :** _Wait _\- M83

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**« **Wait **»**

* * *

Lorsque Peter revoit Wade, la scène lui semble étrangement similaire à celle de leur rencontre. Peut-être est-ce parce que l'homme a un visage qu'on oublie pas, qu'il n'a pas oublié, et qu'il repensera toujours à ce matin de novembre lorsqu'il le reverra. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il prend souvent place au même endroit, parce que la même veste cuire usée est posée à côté de lui et les mêmes bottes sont à ses pieds. C'est étrange parce qu'il a beau y penser, Peter n'arrive pas à lui donner d'âge ; plus vieux que lui, sans aucun doute, mais aucun chiffre ne lui vient. Peut-être trente, ou quarante, peut-être cent-cinquante-deux, peut-être l'âge de l'univers. Son visage brûlé le fait ressembler à un être entre la vie et la mort, il a quelque chose d'intemporel et de vaguement fantôme en sa personne.

Cette fois, Wade n'a pas les mains occupées par une partie de jeu de société mais tourne machinalement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café en discutant avec Darcy. Elle, elle partage son attention entre son interlocuteur et l'écran de son ordinateur, ses doigts pianotant par périodes à une vitesse folle sur les touches du clavier.

–Toujours en vie, _baby boy _? Fait Wade lorsqu'il aperçoit Peter. Tu sais, la légende dit que si on réussit à survivre plus d'une semaine ici, on hérite de l'immortalité pour le restant de ses jours.

–Y'a beaucoup de légendes qui circulent à propos de cet immeuble, mais j'avais jamais entendue celle-là, fait Darcy tout en continuant à taper. Non, parce que je trouve ça plutôt cool, hein, mais tant qu'à faire, si vous pouviez aussi faire croire que je suis une descendante des sorcières de Salem, que je viens du futur ou que je suis la fille illégitime de David Bowie, vous seriez des cœurs.

–C'est marrant, mais je pense pas que qui que ce soit aurait du mal à croire quoi que ce soit de ce que tu viens de dire, fait Peter, amusé.

–Ni même les trois en même temps, ajoute Wade. Personnellement, ça me semble même plutôt plausible.

Et Darcy, elle semble tout juste remarquer le jeune homme elle a levé les yeux, lui lance un sourire radieux.

–Content de te voir, toi. J'te fais un chocolat ? Pour toi c'est gratuit hors heures d'ouverture, profite.

–Et pas pour moi ? Je suis outrée, chérie. Tu ne m'as jamais fait une telle proposition. Je pensais avoir plus de valeur que ça à tes yeux. Mon cœur est brisé.

–Estime-toi heureux de pouvoir consommer avant tout le monde. Ingrat.

Finalement, Peter accepte en riant.

–Je vais pas traîner, par contre. Il serait assez nécessaire que je m'achète de quoi meubler.

–Si jamais t'as besoin d'aide pour t'installer, tu sais que t'as pas à hésiter, hein, propose Darcy.

–On dirait le scénario d'un très mauvais porno, fait Wade avec un sourire dans la voix.

–T'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une belle gueule, Wilson. Je m'en voudrais de la gâcher à coup de machine à café.

Darcy commence à s'atteler à la tâche de préparer les meilleures boissons du monde pendant que Wade, il le regarde avec de la malice dans les yeux. Peter a l'âme un peu trop vagabonde, un peu trop artiste, aujourd'hui ; mais ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas touché à son appareil photo pour autre chose que la travail et ça lui manque, et le visage de Wade lui inspire plus de chose qu'il ne voudrait le dire. Il est irréel, inhumain. Il n'est ni monstrueux ni angélique, il a quelque chose de l'ami imaginaire qu'on se fait quand on est enfant, qui partage les jeux, les rêves et les idées un peu cinglées et qui s'accroche en grandissant, pour finir dans un coin de la tête. Il y a un mystère derrière ce masque de charbon, ces airs de méchants de comics et cet humour douteur.

Wade, il finit son café d'une traite ; puis il se lève, enfile sa veste et sort une boite à cigarettes noire de sa poche pour en placer une entre ses lèvres.

Peter dit :

–Ça t'embête que je t'accompagne ?

L'expression que prend l'autre est théâtrale, exagérément surprise, mais derrière, il sourit.

–Non, sérieusement ? Trésor, c'est du gâchis de foutre en l'air un corps comme le tien, vraiment. Regarde toi, t'es qu'un enfant !

–Et toi, t'as la tête de quelqu'un qui fume depuis qu'il a dix ans, mais regarde, je te juge pas.

–Shhh, ne dévoile pas mon secret à la face du monde.

Wade se penche sur le comptoir, serre la main à Darcy et lui ébouriffe les cheveux elle râle pour la forme en tendant sa tasse fumante à Peter. Entre deux blagues vaseuses, Wade la salue, et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il semble à Peter qu'il sent une main effleurer son dos.

Dehors, il fait froid. Décembre approche ; dans un ou deux jours – ils ne savent plus, il sera là. Le vent glace les doigts de Peter lorsque de la poche de son manteau, il sort un paquet de Marlboro, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en tirer quoi que ce soit, l'autre homme lui tend une cigarette. Il l'attrape entre ses lèvres, les mins dans les poches, et le laisse l'allumer. Il le regarde en coin quand à son tour, il couvre de ses mains déjà brûlées la flamme jaune de son zippo.

–J'ai une question à te poser, Peter.

Le froid mord ses oreilles. Il enfonce sa tête dans son écharpe.

–Je t'écoute Wade.

–Est-ce que t'es tombé ici par hasard, où est-ce que tu cherchais l'endroit le plus tapé de la ville ? Non, parce que vraiment, je connais à peu près tout le monde ici et je peux t'assurer qu'il est difficile de rassembler autant de cas sociaux dans le même établissement ; c'est encore un des talents secrets de Darcy, je suppose.

Il le regarde en coin et même s'il le sent, par habitude de faire ça tout le monde plus que par réelle gêne, Peter, lui, évite de croiser ses yeux, préférant braquer ses yeux devant lui, sur la rue.

–Toi, continue Wade, je te connais pas encore assez bien pour en juger, alors le prends pas mal. Mais c'est un avertissement, mon petit. J'ai peur pour tes fesses.

–Mh, fait finalement le plus jeune en recrachant un nuage de fumée. J'en sais rien. C'est peut-être inconscient. Je dois être un peu tapé, parce que je m'y suis vite senti chez moi.

–Tu n'avais pas encore de chez toi ?

–Si, j'en avais un.

Il en avait un, au passé.

–Les raisons sont pas si terribles, Chat du Cheshire, continue-t-il, et un coin de la bouche de Wade s'étire à l'allusion faite. J'ai pas suivi le lapin blanc. Et pas la peine de m'inventer un passé tragique. J'habitais avec ma tante, et puis je me suis enfui. C'est pas très rock, comme histoire.

–Encore heureux que tu sois quand même tombé dans le terrier. Tu t'imagines louper la chance incroyable de me rencontrer ? Ta vie aurait été tellement ennuyeuse, pauvre chou.

Peter lui pousse doucement l'épaule.

–C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, beau gosse, rit-il.

–Allez, avoue, t'es content. Tu craques pour les types plus âgés que toi, c'est ça ? Des nouvelles expériences que tu tentes, ou t'as toujours aimé qu'on te malmène au lit ?

–Triste de voir qu'on ne vient jamais à bout des clichés. Qui te dit que c'est moi qui me fais malmener ? Que tu crois, je les mène tous à la baguette, et ils en redemandent. Et puis je fais ces trucs avec ma langue qui...

–Stop, stop, stop. Merci pour les images mentales, mais je dois partir au travail et j'ai pas le temps de rentrer prendre une douche froide.

–Fais attention à pas me mettre d'idées en tête. Je sors à peine de l'adolescence, faudrait pas que mes hormones se mettent à danser.

–Arrête, chéri, tu me donnes envie.

Et plus aucun mot ne sort de la bouche de Wade mais c'est parce qu'il les a remplacé par des gémissements surjoués, se tournant vers un Peter mort de rire pour lui adresser des « oh oui, plus fort, Peter, domine-moi ».

Il rit et il regarde Wade, qui, lui semble-t-il, rit vraiment, lui aussi, parce qu'il ferme les yeux cette fois. C'est étrange, parce que même s'il a la moitié de la photo, Peter n'arrive pas à reconstituer ce à quoi devait ressembler Wade avant. Après réflexion, ce n'est pas tellement grave ; son visage de bandit au passé tragique lui va bien.

Et les gens qui passent les regardent bizarrement quand ils ne les ignorent pas royalement. La fumée s'infiltre dans ses poumons et puis forme du brouillard devant ses lèvres alors qu'au fil des minutes, celui de la rue se dissipe. Son cœur se repose un peu, ce matin ; c'est con mais une blague graveleuse ou deux et il a l'impression, même si ce ne sont que quelques instants, d'avoir laissé tomber une ou deux des pierres qu'il portait.

_Allez avoue, t'es content_.

–T'es un taré, Wade Wilson.

Il l'est.

–LES GARS !

Darcy vient d'ouvrir la porte en grand, écrasant presque Wade au passage, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en excuser. Elle porte son téléphone d'une main et l'exaltation sur son visage ; c'est plutôt bon signe, parce que Peter s'attendait plutôt à de l'exaspération à l'entente de leurs hurlements animaux.

–Peter, t'es là ce soir ?

–A priori, ouais.

–Alors tu bouges pas d'ici. Le Nerd a besoin de toi ce soir.

–Chérie, fait Wade. Chérie, il se passe quoi ? Tu as trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec l'au-delà ? Tu as décroché un rôle à Broadway ? Tu organises une orgie ? Les trois ? Oh, pitié, dis-moi que c'est les trois.

–Thor et Loki reviennent.

Il y a un silence de quelques secondes le temps que Peter se demande qui sont ces personnes et que Wade réalise.

–Oh, fait-il finalement. Je viens. Emmerder Loki m'a trop manqué et la blondinette est de loin le rival le plus intéressant qui soit pour les jeux à boire.

–En ce qui me concerne, c'est comme tu veux mon chou, mais je décline toute responsabilité s'il y a des plaintes à ton sujet. Et quelque chose me dit que plaintes il va y avoir.

Darcy disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, son téléphone à nouveau collé à son oreille pour annoncer la nouvelle à Natasha.

–Juste une question, comme ça, dit Peter. Un détail, hein, pas grand chose. Mais qui sont Thor et Loki ?

La seule chose que Peter sache pour le moment étant qu'ils ont des noms de durs à cuire.

–Tes futurs voisins, fait Wade en jetant son mégot plus loin sur le trottoir. Enfin, techniquement, ils habitent ici depuis plusieurs années, mais ça fait presque un an qu'on les a pas vus, parce qu'ils sont partis en Norvège pour problèmes familiaux. Ça s'est tellement éternisé qu'on pensait ne jamais les revoir.

–DARCY !

Les deux garçons lèvent la tête vers l'origine de la voix. A savoir : le balcon de l'appartement de Bruce et Tony, où ce dernier s'est penché ; il est en jean, juste en jean, et il brandit deux vestes : une bleu sombre et une vert émeraude. Puis Darcy ressort du café, grognant dans son iPhone qu'elle revient, parce que Tony fait encore de la merde ; elle lève la tête et fait :

–Quoi ?

–Je retombe plus dessus. La couleur préférée de Loki, c'est quoi ?

Et Darcy soupire et rit à la fois. C'est assez adorable et surtout très représentatif de la situation et de ce qui se passe ici en général. Elle fait :

–Vert.

Au téléphone, si on écoute bien, on peut entendre Clint protester que maintenant ça y est, c'est sur, Loki va définitivement faire la gueule.

* * *

–Tony, je peux te poser une question ?

Ils sont dans la voiture de Tony Stark. Un album de Black Sabbath passe entre les cloisons sans s'en échapper, et à travers, le paysage défile comme dans un film en accéléré. Peter l'accompagne à l'aéroport parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire de son après-midi, et aussi un peu par curiosité, d'un côté ; Thor et Loki Odinson, pour le peu qu'on leur en a parlé, l'intriguent, et il veut être aux premières loges.

–Je t'en prie, petit.

–Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qu'on envoie les chercher ? Wade m'a dit que Loki adorait te détester.

Tony éclate de rire au volant de la voiture. Puis il dit :

–Nos rapports sont pas si houleux que ça. Il est plutôt calme et blasé, comme type, facilement emmerdé par tout ce qui l'entoure et je suppose que j'en fais partie. Mais il ne me hait que gentiment, je pense qu'il m'aurait déjà planté une fourchette dans le cœur si mon existence lui était insoutenable.

La chanson _Iron Man _résonne. La guitare électrique essaie de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

–Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est moi qui ait la plus grande voiture, sachant qu'il va falloir transporter deux lascars de plus dont un est foutu comme une putain de montagne, et qu'ils traînent probablement une remorque de bagages de la taille d'une caravane. Et puis...

Il regarde Peter en coin, derrière ses lunettes noires. D'un air amusé, il désigne la banquette arrière ; dessus, il y a un bouquet de roses rouges et un grand panneau banc qui dit « Welcome back to my babes ».

–C'est con, mais j'aime vraiment embêter Loki.

* * *

–Tu veux me faire croire qu'ils ont disparu pendant quoi, un an, et qu'ils nous préviennent de leur retour genre, quoi, douze heures à peine avant leur arrivée ?

–Ouep.

Cint pose les questions et Darcy répond. Elle est occupée à mettre dans le four, qui est juste derrière le comptoir du bar, un plateau de muffins. Personne ne sait comment diable a-t-elle fait pour se mettre de la pâte sur le nez. Il y a des gens dans le café, des serveurs qui circulent comme d'habitude, ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée de préparer des choses pendant toute la journée. Darcy est une fille assez festive et ridiculement théâtrale, mais c'est une des nombreuses choses que ses gars apprécient chez elle.

–C'était trop difficile de passer un coup de fil avant ? Du genre, pendant les à-peu-près-trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours qu'ils ont passé à l'autre bout du monde ?

D'après Darcy, ils sont été injoignables pendant ces dix mois. Elle est parfois parvenue à avoir Thor sur Skype, à des heures débiles de la nuit à cause du décalage horaire, et elle a chaque jour accordé quelques minutes de son temps à la consultation du Twitter de Loki pour, au cas où, penser à envoyer les potes avocats de Steve en Europe lorsqu'elle voyait des posts du type « je vais tuer mon père, ses invités et leur gosse », « ça y est, je l'ai fait taire » ou « quelqu'un pour cacher le corps de mon frère ? ».

Natasha, qui, à l'aide de Steve, a rassemblé trois tables en plus de chaises et de coussins en guise de divans au milieu du café, lève la tête quand la porte émet le petit son de clochette caractéristique quand elle s'ouvre sur Loki, Thor, Peter et Tony. Thor a un peu plus de barbe et la mer agitée de ses yeux s'est un peu fatiguée, mais il a toujours ce sourire qui éclaire la terre entière. Loki a les cheveux plus longs, et il semble aussi être plus grand qu'auparavant. Natasha, elle les prends tous les deux dans ses bras, l'un de chaque côté de ses épaules, et ils doivent se baisser pour être à sa hauteur mais ils lui rendent son étreinte. Wade et Darcy se jettent sur le groupe ; elle, elle claque un baiser sur la joue de chacun des deux frères et s'agrippe à Loki. Steve et Bruce serrent tour à tour Thor dans une accolade amicale puis saluent son frère poliment. Clint arrive et il dit :

–Connards. Vous m'avez manqué.

Quoi que qui que ce soit en dise, lui-même inclus, il n'en sera pas moins heureux de les revoir.

–Je crie à l'injustice, proteste Tony. Personne me prend jamais dans ses bras.

–C'est parce que personne t'aime, fait Loki, et Darcy, la joue contre la sienne, rit parce que ça y est, c'est _déjà_ reparti, et que ça lui a tellement manqué.

–Pars à l'autre bout du monde pendant un an, et on pourra peut-être l'envisager, fait Steve.

–Dix mois, corrige Thor.

–Vivre loin de mon harem serait trop pénible, l'ami, proteste Tony. Tant pour vous que pour moi. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel que les vikings scandinaves.

–Le scandinave t'emmerde, Tony, grogne Loki, encore.

Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il a des roses rouges en main, qu'il ne les a pas encore jeté et qu'il ne le fera peut-être pas, mais ils s'abstiennent d'en parler, parce que sinon c'est eux qui vont se les prendre dans la figure, les roses.

Et dans la salle, il y a quelques individus, habitués, inconnus, qui lèvent la tête vers la scène huit personnes, deux valises, cinq sacs, quelques insultes et mots d'amour proférés. De toute façon, leur café leur appartient et ils peuvent bien en faire ce qu'ils en veulent. Ils prennent place, en plein milieu, comme les rois qu'ils sont, en prenant soin de bien cacher les bagages des deux frères ainsi que les roses rouges derrière le comptoir parce que « sinon ça fait pas très professionnel ».

* * *

Et puis plus tard, pendant la soirée, Peter s'éclipse. Il dit qu'il va chercher quelque chose sans préciser quoi, et on ne le revoit pas de la nuit.

* * *

Il fait froid, sur le toit. Peter grelotte sous son sweat rouge. Mais la nuit et calme, et le vent ne souffle pas. La fraîcheur de l'air l'aide à se sentir vivant. Peter fait quelque pas ; il respire, il regarde le ciel puis il va tout au bord du toit. S'il avance un peu plus, il tombe, il meurt. Mais ce soir, il ne mourra pas. Son existence lui semble un peu moins insoutenable et il se sent peut-être encore totalement brisé, en pièce, en mille morceaux, il a peut-être encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et au fond, peut-être aussi que ça le hantera toujours, mais il est vivant. Il est vivant comme la nuit, comme une chanson.

C'est toi qui disait que ce qui parait sombre le jour s'illumine la nuit. Qu'avec toutes ces lumières, on pouvait voir les merveilles et oublier le gris, que la clarté dans la noirceur était plus évidente que la lumière aveuglante du soleil. T'avais tout compris, Gwen.

_Gwen, je crois que les choses changent._

–Wow, wow, Petey, tu nous fait quoi, là ?

C'est une voix grave et basse derrière lui, une voix qui pour une fois a un peu perdu le ton de la plaisanterie qu'elle prend habituellement. C'est une voix que Peter aime bien entendre. Il s'accroupit sur le rebord, se met assis. Ses jambes touchent le vide. Le nombre de fois où il a fait ça en pensant à se laisser tomber en avant ne se compte plus. Il a l'habitude, il n'a pas peur.

–Tu viens ?

Et Wade arrive, près de lui. Dans le noir, le noir de vingt-trois heures, peut-être minuit ou deux heures du matin, les lumières de la ville se reflètent sur son visage, et on dirait le spectre d'un dieu, le fantôme d'un démon, on dirait un être surnaturel et sa présence a quelque chose de mystique.

Les blessures de Peter sont à vif.

_Gwen, tu penses que je vais réussir à vivre ?_

–C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait dans ta tête, pas vrai ?

Parce que sa tête abrite un monde entier de monstres, de créatures horrifiques et de dragons à pourfendre. C'est un esprit plein de questions, de non-réponses et de cicatrices. Il est seul, triste et fatigué depuis trop longtemps ; c'est longtemps, un an.

–Je sais même plus comment je me sens, dit-il.

C'est vrai. Il n'en a aucune idée. C'est trop abstrait pour mettre des mots dessus. C'est comme sortir de l'eau, échapper à la noyade pour rentrer en contact avec de l'air glacé et plus il y pense, moins ça a de sens.

Rien n'a de sens.

–C'est pas grave, dit Wade. Ça arrive.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive mais tout lui parait si vivant et si beau et si laid, l'univers est un bordel ; Peter s'en rend compte et c'est peut-être sa façon à lui d'accepter d'exister. Il photographie ce moment dans sa tête pour ne jamais l'oublier. Les lampadaires dans la rue, en bas, les lumières de la ville, devant. Et Wade, à côté de lui, Wade qui a toujours l'air d'un bad boy mais qui pour une fois, ne cache rien de lui-même. Son sourire est plus léger et plus vrai à la foi.

C'est tellement plus facile de sourire que d'être heureux.

Wade lui passe sa bouteille de bière pour s'allumer une cigarette.

Peter boit un peu. Il sait que ça ira.

_Gwen, je sais pas qui je suis._

Et lorsque Peter vide le fond de la bouteille, il la pose sur le toit, derrière eux, et puis il s'approche de Wade ; c'est une manœuvre risquée, parce qu'en dessous d'eux il n'y a rien. C'est le bord du vide, le bord du gouffre, mais dans cet état second que Peter n'arrive pas à définir, c'est plutôt grisant. Il lui pique la clope allumée des mains et tire un grand coup en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. La fumée sort de sa bouche et elle s'insinue entre les lèvres brûlées. C'est un jeu entre eux, peu importe jusqu'où ça va.

–Et plus flirty qu'il n'y parait, aussi ?

C'est un murmure contre sa peau. Ça ressemble plus à des ondes qui se répercutent sans véritable son, mais Peter le _sent_. En chuchotant, Wade a peut-être effleuré sa hanche d'une main.

–Je t'avais dit que j'étais un allumeur.

Et ce n'est pas vrai, tous deux le savent, mais c'est un jeu.

Ils finissent la cigarette à deux, plus pour le geste que pour autre chose parce qu'ils ont chacun un paquet dans une poche. Et puis, lorsqu'ils ont fini, Peter se lève, un peu dangereusement. Il fait face à la ville et au vide et au monde.

Puis il dit.

–On redescend ?

Il sort de l'eau, il a la tête à la surface.

_Gwen, je crois que je respire un peu._


	6. Le Lac des Cygnes Hell's Kitchen

**Note :** Les vacances, c'est cool. Mon week-end a été formidable, et puis pendant la semaine j'ai vu des gens, regardé des séries (d'ailleurs, _How to get away with murder_ c'est génial et je la conseille à qui veut bien l'entendre) et écrit un peu, aussi. Promis, j'arrête de descendre mon travail ; d'ailleurs, en dehors d'_Espoir Blues, _j'ai commencé un one-shot Harry Potter, si ça vous dit. Je sais pas trop quand ça paraîtra, mais l'idée avance. J'ai aussi un tout petit projet à base de post-Winter Soldier qui est dans ma tête au moins depuis que j'ai vu le film, et il faudrait que je m'y mette.

Je me demandais aussi, je sais que vous êtes pas tant que ça mais après tout, pourquoi pas : ça vous dirait un groupe Facebook? Histoire d'avoir les updates des fanfictions, si ça vous intéresse, de discuter un peu aussi, tout ça. Je suis pas très causante mais ça peut être cool.

En attendant je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre qui va probablement vous donner envie de me lancer des petits cailloux, mais je vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture, merci à vous.

**Bébé soundtrack : **About Today - _The National _; Wizard Motor - _Mogwai_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**« **Le Lac des Cygnes / Hell's Kitchen **»**

* * *

_Ce soir, Natasha danse. J'aimerais que tu puisses la voir ; c'est beau et surréaliste, j'en viens souvent à me demander si elle est pas un peu sorcière. _

_Natasha est l'un des nombreux éléments que tu as manqué. Elle ressemble un peu au personnage principal de ce comic qu'on avait commencé, tu sais. Ses cheveux sont longs mais elle a la même force dans ses yeux. _

_Reviens._

_On a toujours aucune idée de ce qui t'es arrivé, de si t'es parti tout seul ou autre chose de pire. Ça fait cinq ans, rien n'a avancé, et ça me donne envie de vomir. Il faut qu'on te retrouve où que tu sois, tu dois revenir. Bordel, il y a tellement de choses que tu dois voir. Il faut que tu voies la belle folie de cet endroit, que tu rendes cet immeuble encore un peu plus magique. Il y a les feux d'artifice du nouvel an qui chaque année deviennent pus beaux, il y a les ciels dégagés pendant les nuits d'été et les pluies sur la ville qui brouillent les lumières, et les orages, et la vue du haut du toit, il y a les voisins qui donnent envie de les tuer parfois mais qui sont formidables, il y a des enquêtes que j'arrive à résoudre et des bonnes actions que j'arrive à faire mais tout ça n'a plus aucun sens parce que tu n'es pas là pour voir tout ça. _

_Le monde est à chier sans toi. J'ai besoin de tes yeux et de ton sourire. J'ai besoin de plus que du silence, de tes pleurs et tes cris s'il le faut du moment que je peux t'entendre et te retrouver, Bucky, il faut que je te retrouve et que je te laisse plus jamais partir, que je te dise que je t'aime._

_Reviens._

_Reviens reviens reviens reviens_

Steve se réveille et sa tête manque de tomber du support instable qu'avait formé son poing sous sa mâchoire. Black Widow/Nuggets/Oscar – Oscar, c'est sa contribution à lui à cette interminable liste de prénoms – pétrit ses genoux et la fourrure sur sa queue lui chatouille le visage. Il a les cils humides, ils collent entre eux, et sa vision est floue, mais il reconnaît quand même Darcy à côté de lui.

–Comment t'es rentrée chez moi ? Demande-t-il d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

–C'est pas très prudent de pas fermer sa porte à clé. Surtout venant d'un flic.

Steve caresse le chat qui ronronne.

Darcy, elle s'inquiète pour tout le monde ici, parce qu'ils ne sont pas foutus de le faire pour eux-mêmes. Ils seraient tous prêts à se rendre tarés, ils mettraient leurs vies en danger pour ce qu'ils ont, pour ce qu'ils n'ont plus, pour ce qu'ils n'auront jamais. Ils n'ont probablement plus aucune idée de comment on vit normalement, et du courage pour tout faire sauf pour s'y remettre.

–A la base je venais te chercher. On part bientôt et on se demandait un peu ce que tu foutais. Y'a aussi Tony qui est pas encore prêt mais tu le connais, c'est une drama queen.

–Où ça ?

Darcy soupire.

–Natasha.

Steve regarde l'heure. Il est tard. C'est lui qui soupire.

–Merde. Laisse-moi... deux minutes. Je me change et j'arrive, ok ?

Darcy sort et Steve passe dans sa chambre le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus habillée et fait un détour par la salle de bain histoire de vérifier si il y a encore un semblant d'ordre sur son visage. Il a des cernes et sa peau est trop tirée, sa gueule fatiguée.

Il s'apprête à partir mais du coin de l'œil, il remarque son ordinateur encore ouvert qui le retient.

Voulez-vous sauvegarder votre document ?

Non.

Le trajet jusqu'au théâtre se fait dans un chaos apprivoisé ; Steve, encore dans le gaz, ne dit pas grand chose. Il entend, comme dans un rêve, les voix de tout le monde fuser de façon floue et disparate autour de lui. Le métro, gris et calme, est animé par leur petite bande un peu étrange.

Devant le théâtre s'étend une file de plusieurs mètres, remplie de robes sobres et de chemises. Certains regardent de travers Darcy, sa robe à fleurs colorée et ses Dr. Martens rouges, ou le perfecto de Wade par-dessus son t-shirt Ramones, mais aucun des deux ne semble en avoir quelque chose à faire ni même le remarquer. Darcy est de toute façon trop occupée à s'exalter, sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir devant elle.

–Regardez-moi ce monde. Natasha est une star. Une putain de star.

–Retire le « putain » et tu éviteras peut-être une crise de nerfs, Darcy, fait Clint.

Mais il sourit en disant ça. Et même s'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de balancer des remarques cyniques, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on le voit rester aussi calme à propos de Natasha.

–J'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle m'ait invitée, dit-il, entre l'étonnement et la béatitude.

–Je vois pas pourquoi elle l'aurait pas fait, dit Bruce. Tu t'en fais trop, mon pote. Je te l'avais dit que ça irait, tu vois.

La vérité, c'est que tout le monde sauf Clint sait qu'il est le seul à qui Natasha ait donné son billet à la dernière minute. Steve comprend pourquoi elle a longtemps hésité à l'inviter mais il comprend aussi ce qui l'a poussée à finalement se décider, et c'est tant mieux.

Dans sa poche, son portable sonne.

–Salut, fait la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

–Hey Maria.

–Écoute, je sais que tu travailles pas aujourd'hui, et ce serait quasiment insultant de te demander des heures supplémentaires au vu du travail acharné que tu fournis et surtout, _surtout_, d'à quel point tu te surmènes. Mais par un concours de circonstances assez merdique, je me retrouve toute seule avec Coulson à vider des squats à huit heures du soir. Fury m'a dit de t'appeler, au cas où, pour avoir du renfort. En ce qui me concerne je pense que t'as plus besoin de repos qu'autre chose et... ouais, oublie. C'était con de ma part, je suis désolée. Prends un bain, mange du chocolat, dors un peu. Prends soin de toi.

–Maria, en principe je serais venu t'aider sans hésiter. T'en fais pas pour moi, je veux dire. Je vais bien.

Il y a une pause.

–Mais... je suis pris quelque part, là.

–Pour une fois que tu sors. Profite, c'est bien.

–Fous-toi de ma gueule.

–Je plaisante pas. Passe une bonne soirée, surtout, ok ?

–Ça marche. Courage avec les squats.

Maria raccroche et Steve éteint son portable juste à temps ; on leur prend leurs tickets pour finalement les laisser rentrer. La salle est immense et Darcy est en extase. Parce qu'elle aime le grand spectacle, Darcy, mais qu'elle a un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts. Darcy qui a dépensé toute sa fortune dans un café et qui se donne corps et âme pour une bande de fous qui sont rentrés dans sa vie. Steve se promet de lui offrir des places au théâtre plus souvent, sur des sièges en velours rouges et avec du doré au plafond.

–C'est immense.

–Tu veux voir quelque chose d'encore plus immense ? Fait Wade.

–Pas ici, trésor, rit Peter. Il ne s'agirait pas de choquer les esprits civilisés, il y a des types en costume trois pièces et des dames de plus de quarante ans, et je pense qu'aucune de ces personnes ne veut entendre parler de ta bite.

–C'est toi qui prononce le mot _bite_ et c'est moi l'obsédé, soupire faussement Wade. T'as l'esprit mal tourné, chéri.

–Mais arrêtez, putain, fait Tony sans trop de conviction.

On voit à son sourire en coin qu'il est mort à l'intérieur.

Ils trouvent leurs places en faisant beaucoup trop de bruit ; Darcy trébuche parce qu'elle a le nez en l'air, à regarder les tentures, les balcons et les peintures au plafond, Thor pousse une dame sans le faire exprès, Loki grogne qu'il est maudit, Tony et Clint leur disent de se calmer, Bruce a fumé un peu d'herbe pour supporter la foule et Peter et Wade, ils sont morts de rire et personne à part eux ne comprend leurs blagues. Steve, lui, est étonnamment plutôt calme et détendu, et c'est probablement parce qu'il est toujours à moitié endormi, au final. Ils s'installent tous sur une même ligne, et c'est encore le bordel pendant dix minutes parce que Wade veut être à côté de Peter et que Clint le traite de_ gamin, ou de pervers, je sais pas trop lequel des deux est le pire en fait oublie_, puis un couple de cinquantenaires se retourne pour leur dire de faire moins de bruit.

Et les lumières s'éteignent.

Natasha est au milieu de la scène. Et lorsqu'elle bouge, le monde s'arrête de tourner. Elle déploie ses bras, elle déploie ses ailes, et son costume pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas avoir de plumes ; on y aurait quand même vu un oiseau. Le cygne danse. Il séduit, et puis il fuit.

* * *

Quelque part, à Hell's Kitchen, Maria Hill et Phil Coulson jettent des camés en dehors d'un immeuble désaffecté.

L'endroit a une odeur dégueulasse de pisse, de shit, d'eau de javel et de vinaigre.

Police, veuillez circuler, nous sommes armés.

Certains détalent, certains résistent, et les autres sont trop défoncés pour bouger ou même comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Maria observe ce jeune junkie allongé sur un matelas éventré et taché d'un brun douteux, les yeux vidés par l'héroïne. Elle a son flingue en main, et elle déteste s'en servir, elle déteste son boulot. Elle voit Phil en train de menacer un gamin qui doit avoir moins de quinze ans mais dont la drogue a donné à son visage un teint grisâtre qui lui met trois décénies de plus. Maria déteste son boulot pour la vision du monde que ça lui donne, pour la personne que ça a fait d'elle, plus que pour les mauvaises odeurs et les hématomes dans les côtes.

–Il n'en reste plus par là, dit Phil. Je monte à l'étage. Tu peux regarder dans la cuisine.

_Hell's Kitchen_.

Elle traverse le salon, vide de monde mais rempli de seringues, de mégots et de la puanteur infecte de ces morts-vivants et de ce qui les maintenait dans leur état semi-conscient. Elle marche sur un t-shirt, ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'un morceau ; toujours est-il qu'il lui semble que le tissu est maculé de sang.

* * *

Le Cygne Noir arrive sur scène. Tout disparaît, autour de Natasha. Tout disparaît parce qu'elle tourne, pique, frappe avec la grâce et la précision d'un assassin, elle vise en plein cœur. Et là, seulement là, Steve voit la vraie Natasha, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne soit pas si noire. Natasha a des sentiments plus grands que ce que lui sert de masque, plus nobles que les erreurs qu'elle s'attribue. Mais Natasha est une battante. Elle aura ce qu'elle veut, elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut. Elle aura ce qu'elle mérite, elle aura sa vie.

Elle a le cœur du blanc, et l'âme du noir.

Natasha danse. L'univers disparaît.

* * *

Il fait noir, dans la cuisine. Une fenêtre est ouverte sur des klaxons de voiture et des miaulements cassés. La lumière sale des réverbères du dehors laisse apercevoir le carrelage incrusté de crasse et une silhouette recroquevillée sous la fenêtre, les genoux contre le torse et le visage entre les bras. La peau nue de ses bras et de son dos est couverte de sueur, de poussière, de terre, de sang. Le corps tremble mais garde le silence. Aucune substance, aucune drogue ne traînent par terre, et pourtant le type est paralysé, probablement complètement défoncé.

–Police, dit-elle. Je dois vous ordonner d'évacuer les lieux.

L'homme sursaute lorsqu'il entend sa voix, mais il ne bouge pas. Il se renferme encore plus, resserrant ses jambes plus près de son corps.

–Écoute, gaillard, fait Maria. J'ai pas toute la soirée. Si tu sors tout de suite, t'éviteras un flingue pointé sur toi et une bonne montagne de complications.

Le type ne coopère toujours pas, mais Maria est trop fatiguée pour sortir son arme. La manière forte ne nécessite pas forcément qu'on le fasse, de toute façon, et elle n'a pas le cœur à menacer un pauvre type à peine conscient de sa pauvre existence avec une arme à feu. Elle l'attrape par l'un de ses bras, et le tire vers elle ; elle entend un cri étouffé et sent le corps trembler. Le garçon tente de toutes ses forces de résister mais des forces, il n'en a plus beaucoup. Elle a suffisamment de muscles et lui, il est affaibli.

Et puis, il finit par lever la tête.

Maria le lâche, arrête de respirer, cligne des yeux, laisse échapper un_ oh, putain. _Son revolver tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Les danseuses s'envolent. Le Cygne Blanc s'apprête à mourir. Mourir. Le Cygne Blanc meurt, et le Cygne Noir est vainqueur.

Les applaudissements s'élèvent dans la salle comme un tsunami. Darcy se lève précipitamment, suivie par tout le monde, et pour une fois dans cette soirée, aucun de leurs gestes ne semblent inapproprié parce que tout le monde est debout, le souffle coupé. Tout le monde est en admiration. Steve, lui, a déjà vu Natasha a nu. Il l'a déjà vue danser sans artifices ni mise en scène, et il n'arrive pas à décider laquelle des deux versions est la plus belle. A côté de lui, Clint a des larmes dans les yeux, ce que Steve évite gracieusement de faire remarquer ou même de fixer trop longtemps. Natasha a de la chance de l'avoir et elle le sait. C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas le coeur à arrêter d'essayer de s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Il faut trois quarts d'heure pour que Natasha sorte par l'entrée des artistes et Darcy lui saute dans les bras, parce qu'ils l'attendaient tous là, évidemment.

–Putain, tu m'as fait peur, dit Darcy. Tu m'as fait peur tellement t'étais belle. Et puis j'ai eu peur que tu te tues façon Black Swan, aussi, mais surtout parce que t'étais belle.

Natasha lui rend son étreinte avec un petit sourire. Lorsqu'elles se lâchent, tout le monde remarque que Natasha regarde Clint, et puis tout le monde fixe Clint qui regarde Natasha. Il n'y a aucun mot qui sort de sa bouche, ses yeux sont grand ouverts. Il n'a absolument rien dit depuis la fin du spectacle et est probablement toujours en train de chercher des mots qui se suivent en une phrase cohérente sans trop y arriver.

Et puis Natasha l'embrasse, et les applaudissements et les cris sont encore plus forts que ne l'étaient ceux des centaines de personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

* * *

Steve rallume son portable dans le métro.

8 appels manqués de Maria Hill. 15 messages non lus.

Son cœur fait un bond.

« Rappelle-moi dès que tu vois ce message »

« Putain Steve réponds »

« Il faut absolument que tu viennes ici »

« Je te joins les coordonnées d'où je suis il faut que tu viennes fais le dès que tu peux »

« Réponds »

« Rappelle-moi »

Et Steve est terrifié. Il la rappelle. Personne ne s'en rend compte et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'ils sont tous heureux, et qu'il ne veut pas briser la fragilité de ces instants. Mais il a la panique à la gorge, plus puissante encore que la peur qu'il ressent à chaque minute de sa vie. Il n'est que partiellement soulagé lorsque maria lui répond, mais au moins, elle est dans la possibilité de parler, elle n'a pas disparu, elle est en vie.

–Putain Maria, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien?

Elle a le souffle court.

–Ça va. Toi, viens ici, tout de suite, j'ai... viens, juste viens.

Et Steve ne pose pas de questions. C'est comme ça.

–J'arrive.

Il prévient les autres qu'il s'en va, que c'est une urgence au boulot. C'est à peu près le cas, même s'il ne sait pas si c'est véritablement là que se trouve le problème, même s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Natasha râle un peu pour la forme, mais elle lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et un _fais gaffe à toi_ avant qu'il descende au prochain arrêt. Il connaît les couloirs du métro par cœur et Hell's Kitchen est à l'autre bout de la ville. Le trajet, il lui semble interminable. Il aurait du insister, il aurait du demander à Maria ce qui se passait, pour avoir au moins une idée de la situation, pour faire en sorte que les palpitations se calment et que sa nausée s'atténue. Mais c'est comme ça, Steve est un bon soldat.

Il met un bon bout de temps à trouver l'endroit en sortant de la bouche de métro. Il fait noir, maintenant, et c'est un trou paumé ; il lui faut marcher un bon moment encore sous les lumières jaunes des néons avant d'apercevoir, finalement, une voiture de police. Lorsqu'il rentre dans le bâtiment, Steve se demande pourquoi est-ce que Maria l'a traîné là, parce qu'il n'y a personne ni même quoi que ce soit à part des ruines. Pourquoi lui, si Coulson est là? Il n'est même pas en colère, ni quoi que ce soit. Steve a juste peur et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

–Maria?

Sa voix ne fait pas écho aux murs. Ils l'absorbent et c'est à peine si Steve s'entend, dans son angoisse.

–Steve? Dans la cuisine.

La voix de Maria est pressée, presque affolée.

_Hell's Kitchen_.

Dans un coin, à gauche de la pièce, Maria est assise contre le mur. Elle surveille. Et dans le coin opposé, il y a ce garçon. Et il a le corps déchiqueté, la peau recouverte de saleté et de sang séché. Il tremble et respire bruyamment, il tient sa tête entre ses mains. Lorsque Steve se baisse devant lui, demande à Maria qui il est, alors seulement, il lève la tête.

Et le temps que Steve réalise, c'est comme s'il s'écoulait des millénaires dans sa tête.

Il a des cheveux sombres, longs, qui lui cachent le visage mais pas assez pour masquer ses yeux. Il voit ses yeux. Ses yeux.

Steve tremble aussi. Ses mains et tout son corps et son cœur.

–Bucky?


	7. Tout est aléatoire

**Note :** Y'a du nouveau : le groupe est créé ! J'ai déjà ajouté quelques gens, du coup hésitez pas à demander d'y entrer ; ça s'appelle **Welcome to the Nerd, nerd **(oui oui comme le premier chapitre), ce qui va peut-être changer parce que je trouve ça un peu long et tout, je vous tiens au courant. Du coup, ce qu'il s'y passe : les updates des fanfictions qui arrivent directement dessus, et sinon on verra de ce dont on pourra discuter, ça va être cool. **  
**

C'est le plus long chapitre écrit pour le moment ; je fais pas d'autres commentaires, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

**Soundtrack : **_Mad World _\- Gary Jules ; _Peer Pressure _\- Jon Brion ; _Rock n'Roll Suicide _\- David Bowie ; _Rise _\- John Dreamer

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**« **Tout est aléatoire **»**

* * *

–Steve ?

Il se retourne en entendant son nom ; c'est la voix de Natasha. Elle est là, debout, dans le couloir blanc. Clint, derrière lui, a les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau et la tête à moitié cachée derrière son écharpe grise, mais il a clairement l'air inquiet, comme Natasha. Elle, elle a les joues rendues un peu roses par le froid et des questions dans ses yeux verts.

C'est la panique dans l'hôpital ; en plus d'eux, une équipe entière de flics est présente. Le cas de Bucky Barnes était un cas désespéré. Quand quelqu'un a disparu depuis cinq ans, l'espoir aide à continuer à chercher mais n'est pas suffisant pour trouver quoi que ce soit quand tout indique que c'est impossible, qu'il faudrait un miracle. Steve n'arrive toujours pas à calmer le vacarme derrière ses côtes, parce qu'il est arrivé, le miracle.

Natasha le prend dans ses bras.

–Comment tu te sens ?

Clint pose une main sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, mais c'est beaucoup, déjà, venant de lui.

–Infiniment heureux. Et mort de peur.

Il a envie de crier de joie et de vomir d'angoisse.

–Au fond de moi, continue-t-il, j'envisageais la possibilité que peut-être, il soit... mort, et... j'espérais à peine le revoir un jour, et je suis tellement soulagé mais... il est tellement mal. Il était couvert de sang et il ne se souvient plus de rien, il...

Natasha s'éloigne un peu, le laisse souffler. Steve respire un peu. Elle a toujours une main posée sur son avant-bras.

–Il a dit quelque chose ?

–Un mot.

Elle attend une réponse, mais avant que Steve ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière sort de la chambre devant laquelle il sont. Elle s'approche de Steve, et de sa petite taille, elle doit relever la tête pour lui parler.

–Vous pouvez rentrer.

Parce que Steve est flic aussi. Officiellement, il est censé poser les questions.

L'infirmière semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle hésite.

–Il est... instable, dit-elle finalement. Il a frappé beaucoup d'employés en soins intensifs, et il s'est réveillé d'anesthésie pour essayer d'étrangler quelqu'un. Il s'est calmé, maintenant, mais vous devriez faire attention.

Le teint de Steve est blanc, blafard. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

–On t'attend là, dit Clint. Courage, d'accord ?

La vérité c'est que Steve en a réellement besoin. Pas qu'il ait manqué d'en faire preuve ces dernières années, il peut au moins s'accorder ça ; il a tenu le coup jusqu'ici sans se jeter sous un train et c'est déjà pas si mal. Mais il a cherché Buck pendant tellement longtemps qu'une partie de lui avait abandonné. Et c'est dur, parce qu'il se sent tellement reconnaissant, Bucky est là, dans cette chambre, il a été retrouvé, il est réapparu, il est vivant, mais putain, rien de tout ça n'aurait du se passer. Rien du tout. Et Bucky aurait encore toute sa mémoire, son corps en état de marche, ses yeux brilleraient encore.

–Steve.

La première et seule chose qu'il a pu prononcer à Hell's Kitchen résonne à nouveau dans la chambre.

Bucky est assis sur le lit aux draps bleu clair trop délavés. Il a les bras couverts de bandages, jusqu'en dessous de sa blouse d'hôpital. Son dos est couvert de plaies qu'on ne voit pas. Une perfusion rentre au creux de son coude, parce qu'il a besoin de nutriments malgré le plateau repas qu'il a vidé et qui repose encore sur ses genoux. Il a du noir autour d'un œil et plusieurs sparadraps sur le visage, et même s'il fait beaucoup moins peur à voir que la veille, Steve a des larmes coincées dans sa gorge.

–Salut Bucky.

C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à sortir. Il regarde ses yeux perdus et il aimerait dire plus, tellement plus et _Bucky, bordel, j'avais tellement peur, si tu savais, j'ai cherché en vain pendant des années, et ça n'avait pas de sens, mais c'est rien, tellement rien à côté de ce que tu as du vivre, toi. Je ne connais rien de ce qui pourrait s'approcher d'une infime parcelle de l'enfer que tu as du vivre, c'est rien, tout ça n'est rien à côté de tes cinq dernières années, à toi. Mais je suis tellement heureux et terrifié que tu sois là. Je sais pas où t'étais, je sais pas comment tu t'en es sorti, mais tu es là et c'est comme si je respirais à nouveau. Je sais même pas situ te rappelles de quelque chose de plus à propos de moi que mon nom et je sais pas si je suis prêt à l'entendre mais je ferais de mon mieux. Tout ne va pas bien mais tout va mieux, tu vas vivre et Bucky, putain Bucky, ton absence m'a tué et je suis désolé._

Il le regarde toujours avec ses grands yeux à moitié fermés. Il y a quelque chose de brisé sur son visage, des fissures qui se sont creusées jour après jour. Mes ses yeux, ses yeux bleus, ils sont les mêmes qu'il y a des années. Ils sont juste un peu moins brillants mais ils ont gardé cette chose un peu mystique derrière ses cils trop longs. C'est douloureux à regarder, en quelque sorte. Steve va s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du lit. Il a envie de toucher la main posé sur les draps, de prendre ses doigts entre les siens, de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'étreindre fort, fort, mais il a peur que ce soit douloureux pour lui aussi.

–Tu vas mieux ?

Bucky n'est pas dans son état normal et il a sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'avaler quoi que ce soit qu'un Steve désespéré ait à lui dire.

–Je me souviens de toi.

Et _oh_.

–C'est flou, dit Bucky. Je veux dire, je...

Sa voix est faible et brisée. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il a une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Sa voix, ses mots ont oublié comment on fait.

–Il me manque beaucoup de choses. J'ai quelques souvenirs dans le désordre, et je... c'est comme si c'était pas à moi, tu vois ? C'est comme si on m'avait mis des images dans la tête sans que j'arrive à savoir d'où elles viennent, et je... j'arrive pas...

–Bucky. C'est rien. Tu... Prends ton temps, d'accord ?

Mais Bucky continue. Il a probablement mille fois plus de courage que Steve pour avoir la force de parler, maintenant. Il en a toujours eu **; **Steve peut rajouter ça à la liste des choses qui n'ont pas changé. La liste, elle a lieu d'être à titre de repères, mais seulement ça. Peu importe sa longueur et ce qu'il y a dedans, peu importe ce qui ne s'y trouve pas et à quel point Bucky a pu devenir une autre personne à cause de Dieu sait quels traitements, quels connards, Steve s'adaptera, il fera de son mieux. De toute façon, ça restera toujours lui et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il lui faut.

Et il continue, Bucky.

–A un moment je me rappelais plus de _rien_, dit-il. Et puis j'ai commencé à voir et à entendre des choses et... et ça m'a terrifié parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que ça appartenait à ma vie alors que je pensais que j'en avais pas. Je savais pas qui j'étais, je connaissais même pas mon nom et... C'était comme voir la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai toujours cette impression, que j'ai rien vécu de tout ça, mais... Au moins je m'en souviens, et je sais pas, peut-être que ça reviendra mais...

Bucky prend sa tête entre ses mains, ses cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. Comme la nuit dernière. Et il tremble.

Steve aussi. Il a tremblé, toute la nuit.

–Je suis plus rien, je suis vraiment plus rien. Je suis complètement paumé et je suis _personne_, et...

C'est pas grave, Steve abandonne ; il le prend dans ses bras, avec les précautions suffisantes pour ne pas trop serrer, pour éviter les endroits où la chair a été tailladée ou brûlée ou merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait, et c'est difficile parce qu'il est blessé de partout, partout. Pour compenser, il pose une main sur sa tête en espérant de tout son corps que Bucky ne va pas flipper.

Ils respirent. Les pulsations reprennent.

Il se peut aussi que des larmes coulent.

Bucky l'étreint aussi, trop fort. Ça fait mal dans cette position. Ses doigts agrippent le dos de sa chemise, il sent la chaleur à travers le tissu. Steve a des crampes, il est sale d'une nuit à vagabonder dans les mêmes vêtements mais ce n'est pas grave. Rien de tout ça n'est grave. Une vieille légende dit que Steve et Bucky pourraient survivre à la fin du monde s'ils sont ensemble.

Il lui laissera du temps, avant les questions. Il lui laissera tout le temps qu'il faut, tout le temps du monde. Il est là. Ce n'est pas grave, rien de tout ça n'est grave. Il est là.

On est le matin, et il fait froid dehors mais chaud dans l'hôpital. Le soleil passe un peu à travers les rideaux. Il les éclaire, les baigne de rayures de lumières. Steve se plaît à croire que ça a toujours été comme ça, qu'il n'a jamais disparu.

Ils respirent.

* * *

Le toit de l'immeuble est presque jaune dans la lumière crépusculaire d'un hiver encore doux. On ne croirait pas à un début de mois de décembre, mais la saison est trahie par son froid mordant, qui lui, est bien présent. Peter porte son manteau kaki au dessus de son sweat et a a ses mitaines aux mains, et même Wade a troqué ses vieux t-shirts et sa veste en cuir contre quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud. La neige n'est pas encore là, mais l'hiver, si.

Ils mordent dans des hamburgers chauds, tous juste achetés, leurs jambes pendant dans le vide.

–T'as entendu pour Steve, fait Wade.

–Ouais, répond Peter. Ils sont encore à l'hôpital, maintenant, non ? Enfin, son pote a été retrouvé en morceaux, je pense que ça s'impose.

–En morceaux, mais vivant. C'était inespéré, de le retrouver vivant, après cinq ans.

Wade regarde la ville, Peter regarde Wade.

–Cinq ans ?

–Dingue, hein ?

Dingue, ouais.

–Je savais même pas que Steve avait perdu quelqu'un, au début.

Steve cache ses cicatrices, comme Peter cache les siennes sous les manches de ses pulls. Tout le monde a des plaies ouvertes, à vif, des douleurs à s'en réveiller la nuit. Tout le monde hurle silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller les autres, lave ses larmes, rince le sang. Tout le monde a ses secrets et ses histoires. Peter n'est pas le seul, il le sait. Il regarde le soir qui tombe doucement sur New York, il sent le vent glacial contre ses joues.

Il y a des milliers de personnes dans la ville, tous ceux qui resserrent leurs bandages, qui encaissent les coups. On y survit probablement. Wade a pu survivre a un incendie, ou a une agression ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ne sait pas, alors peut-être que Peter survivra à sa vie.

–Tu connais la librairie The Breakfast Club ?

Wade change toujours de sujet, et ce n'est même pas pour essayer quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si son esprit passait d'un univers à un autre sans voyage intermédiaire. Il téléporte des phrases là où elles n'ont pas lieu d'être. C'est étrange, mais ses absurdités ont un effet presque apaisant sur Peter. Ses conneries le calment, peut-être un peu par magie.

–Non ? Répond-t-il.

–Prend le temps d'y déplacer tes petites fesses, un jour. J'y travaille.

–Sérieusement ?

–Juste le lundi, le mercredi et le jeudi. Mais bon, j'y travaille.

C'est drôle parce que peu importe sa fascination pour Wade, sa curiosité malsaine à son égard, Peter n'a jamais pris la peine de lui demander quoi que ce soit sur sa vie. Peut-être a-t-il d'une part envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et de l'autre aussi un peu peur de le connaître. La plupart du temps, ils parlent de choses totalement aléatoires, des autres, de choses sans importances, de tout, de rien, mais pas d'eux.

–Quoi ? Fait Wade devant son silence amusé. Tu m'imaginais en strip-teaser ? Je sais que mon corps d'éphèbe me le permettrait, mais je préfère le garder pour un usage plus personnel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

–Mais ta gueule, fait Peter en lui poussant doucement l'épaule, un sourire dans les yeux.

Ils sont incorrigibles.

–En vrai, je sais pas, je te voyais avec un boulot plus aventureux, plus rock n'roll, dit Peter. Du genre, je sais pas, caissier, ou serveur au McDo, un truc dingue.

Et Wade rit.

La vérité, c'est qu'on pourrait plus facilement le prendre pour un dealer de drogue, un tueur à gages, un leader de groupe punk, ou les trois à la fois.

–Mais je suis serveur, chéri, je crois bien que c'est ça le mieux. Mon intrépidité n'a pas de limites, pour qui m'as-tu pris ?

–T'as combien de boulots exactement, superman ?

–Trois. Libraire, serveur, vendeur. Je change de temps en temps, quand j'en trouve de nouveaux. C'est pas si pourri que ça, même si y a plus passionnant, je t'avoue. Tu fais quoi, toi ?

–Des photos.

Enfant, Peter avait l'habitude de capturer tous les moments qui lui passaient sous les yeux. C'était sa façon d'apprendre du monde. Ça doit faire un moment, maintenant, qu'il pose rarement les mains sur son appareil photo pour autre chose que des clichés qu'il rend au Daily Bugle. Encore moins depuis qu'il s'est fait virer de son travail. Il ne le dit pas, ça. Il ment encore, et il en a un peu honte.

–Wow, la classe, Petey. Tu vis de ton art, et tout.

–Bah, c'est juste pour un journal. C'est pas comme si j'exposais, ou quoi que ce soit.

C'est bizarre qu'ils ne se soient jamais posé des questions si normales. L'habitude leur est venue de parler de tout, sauf d'eux-mêmes. Ils en ont même oublié de s'échanger des formalités.

–Tu devrais, fait Wade.

–T'as jamais vu mes photos.

–Je sais qu'elles sont géniales.

Peter a fini son hamburger. Il s'essuie les doigts avec la serviette, précautionneusement et bien que l'acte soit délicat lorsqu'on porte des mitaines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement propres. Il ouvre son sac, en sort l'étui de son appareil photo.

–On va voir ça, dit-il.

Et il photographie la ville. Les rayons du soleil filtrent entre les nuages mauves et orangés comme une pluie de lumière. Elle se reflète sur les flaques d'eau des toits des immeubles et en bas, aussi, sur les routes humides, sur les capots des voitures, sur les cheveux des filles. C'est con qu'il n'en prenne plus autant, des photos ; ça lui manque d'immortaliser, d'écrire son histoire avec des images. La vue est magnifique, presque surnaturelle.

Puis Peter profite d'un moment ou Wade, décrochant ses yeux de lui, fouille dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il braque son objectif sur lui. Il fait ça discrètement, et Wade ne le remarque que lorsqu'il a sa clope en bouche, son briquet en main.

–Ça ressemble à du harcèlement, un peu, fait Wade.

–T'adores ça, mon salaud.

–Plutôt, j'avoue. Je me sens privilégié, c'est cool. Je peux voir?

–Nan.

Peter n'a pas développé de photos depuis un an. Les quelques unes qu'il a prises depuis son arrivée au Nerd sont toujours à l'abri, dans sa carte mémoire. Il se dit qu'il devrait le faire, au moins pour celle qu'il vient de prendre. Parce que dessus, le charme cru et sale de Wade lui crève les yeux et qu'il a envie de s'en souvenir. C'est stupide, mais c'est comme s'il le connaissait un peu mieux grâce à ce cliché. C'est lui, dessus, c'est tout le mystère qui fait que Wade est Wade, qui fascine Peter sans qu'il en ait encore trouvé la raison.

–Tu m'as jamais montré tes photos, dit Wade, faussement grognon. Je me sens terriblement vexé.

–Y'a pas grand chose à voir, trésor. Je m'y suis remis il y a peu.

Wade tire sur sa cigarette. Peter lui vole comme si c'était une vieille habitude, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis leur petite enfance.

–Tu fais trop grand pour ton âge, dit Wade sans préavis.

–Ah ouais ?

–Ouais. T'as l'air d'avoir vécu beaucoup trop. Et pourtant, ça n'a rien de physique, ta belle gueule de minet fait son effet, je t'assure. Mais t'as le visage d'un gamin et les yeux d'un martyr.

La fumée rencontre l'air froid.

–Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Au moins, ils sont deux à se poser la question.

–Tu penses comme ça parce que tu me connais pas si bien que ça, dit Peter. Je fais semblant. J'ai l'air adulte mais je suis qu'un gosse. C'est terrifiant.

–Justement, répond Wade en se penchant dangereusement pour attraper une des bières, derrière eux. J'ai plutôt envie de te connaître.

La canette s'ouvre dans un _psh. _Wade récupère la cigarette d'entre les lèvres de Peter, alors il décide de s'en allumer une même si ça reste beaucoup plus drôle de les partager.

–Je pense qu'on peut en savoir beaucoup sur quelqu'un en connaissant sa playlist, dit-il.

–T'es sur que t'es prêt pour cette conversation ?

Peter sourit, et à défaut de reprendre sa cigarette, pique sa bière à Wade et en prend une gorgée avant de lui tendre. Il allume sa clope en écoutant Wade parler.

–The Doors. Nirvana. The Rolling Stones. Led Zeppelin. Des accords de guitare qui sonnent comme un foyer et des voix qui font office de voyage. Radiohead, j'adore Radiohead. Quand j'étais gamin, j'achetais un CD dès que j'avais un peu d'argent, ce qui était pas si souvent, en fait. J'en avais même mis de côté pour m'acheter un tourne-disque, mais il a disparu après que j'aie invité mes deux copains de l'époque pour leur montrer. J'étais sur que c'était ce petit con de Preston. J'avais envie de lui casser la gueule mais à la place, j'ai foutu le feu à son perfecto et j'ai jeté son skate dedans, parce que je suis un mec gentil.

–Certainement, rit Peter. Tes états de conscience sont si touchants. Un vrai petit ange.

–Et toi ?

–Hm ?

–Toi ? C'est quoi, ta came ?

–Oh. Tout ce que je trouve beau.

Le bruit de la pluie contre ma vitre. La mort du soleil derrière les buildings. Toi.

Toi.

–C'est difficile de donner des critères. J'ai du mal à saisir mes propres goûts musicaux, parfois. Je passe du classic rock à l'éléctro dégueulasse en faisant un tournant par la rue du rock triste et une halte à la station des artistes obscurs connus par à peine deux clampins sur Internet. J'aime bien les musiques de films, aussi. Ça fait l'effet de vivre dans un film, ça fait se sentir comme un super-héros.

–Ce qui dans ton cas devrait pas être trop difficile, trésor. T'es déjà un super-héros.

Un super-héros un peu merdique, avec un passé tragique mais pas de pouvoirs. C'est un peu triste. Peter sourit.

–J'vais demander à Darcy d'écrire une fanfiction sur toi. T'auras une double-vie et des pouvoirs. Et t'as même déjà un logo au dos de ton sweat, Spiderman.

–C'est un peu pourri d'être un homme-araignée, non ?

–Mais non, justement. Tout le monde te craindrait. Y'a un nombre ridicule de personnes qui ont peur des araignées. C'est un truc figé dans l'inconscient collectif alors que c'est pas plus menacant qu'une mouche et que personne a peur des mouches.

–Et si moi, j'avais peur des mouches ?

–T'es une araignée, tu t'en fous, tu les bouffes, les mouches.

–C'est dégueulasse.

La fumée de leur cigarettes se mélange aux derniers rayons du soleil, dansant devant leurs yeux. Elles prennent les couleurs du ciel : orange, violet, rose, bleu. C'est un coucher de soleil comme un en voit dans les films et pourtant les yeux de Peter sont sur Wade. Il est dix-sept heures, et c'est l'hiver. Il fait froid. Pourtant, au fond de sa cage thoracique, le cœur de Peter bat. C'est assez de chaleur pour ignorer les picotements du vent sur sa peau.

–Wade ?

–Oui, trésor ?

Peter lui attrape le menton sans plus de préavis, et il souffle la fumée entre ses lèvres.

C'est un jeu, entre eux.

* * *

C'est Bucky qui brise le silence. Il dit :

–Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé.

Steve n'a quitté l'hôpital que pour se laver et se nourrir. Encore que, pour ce deuxième besoin, il lui semble avoir mangé plus de sandwiches apportés par Natasha que de repas complets. Son corps entier lui fait mal de dormir sur des sièges inconfortables, ses yeux lui brûlent, sa tête lui tourne. Il n'a même pas envie d'un lit, il n'a pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il a la peur panique que Bucky disparaisse à nouveau si il s'en va, si il ferme les yeux. Il profite des moments où on le laisse entrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler de tout ce dont il a envie – qui Bucky était, avant, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il aimait et détestait – et parfois, il s'endort à son chevet. Quatre jours qu'il est là, et Bucky ne parle toujours pas beaucoup, mais quand c'est le cas il dit souvent ne pas avoir de mots pour décrire quoi que ce soit et parfois, il pleure un peu, aussi.

–Oui, dit finalement Steve après des secondes ou une éternité. Je... Ouais, évidemment que je veux savoir. Je veux être en mesure de coincer ceux qui ont fait ça. C'est pas seulement pour mon travail, c'est aussi et... c'est _surtout _pour que toi, tu te sentes en sécurité.

Il fait une pause.

–Mais je veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit si tu préfères attendre.

_Mais quand tu me le diras, j'arrêterais de vivre jusqu'à ce que je les trouve. Je chercherais, jour et nuit, je n'arrêterais rien avant d'avoir trouvé ces connards. Et quand je les aurais trouvés, je les frapperais jusqu'à ce qu'ils regrettent leur naissance, je ne m'arrêterais que lorsqu'ils auront compris au plus profond de leurs os le prix de ce qu'ils ont fait, et je ne dormirais que lorsqu'ils croupiront en prison avec leur sang dans la bouche et les marques de mes poings sur le visage._

–Ça va. C'est bon, je crois.

–Prends ton temps.

Les poings serrés de Bucky tremblent sous les bandages. Il inspire.

–Je me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé au début. Je sais pas... comment je suis arrivé là. Mes souvenirs s'arrêtent dans cette cave mais j'avais aucune idée de ce que j'y faisais. J'ai des images qui me reviennent en tête. Je sais qu'on me frappait, et d'autres choses, et je sais que je recevais des électrochocs. Il y avait un type, en particulier, qui venait souvent. La plupart du temps. Parfois, on passait des jours sans eau ni nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour...

Steve prend la main de Bucky dans la sienne en espérant que ça va les calmer tous les deux parce qu'il tremble tout autant que lui. Ils l'ont bourré d'électrochocs. Ils lui ont volé sa vie, son sang, sa chair et ses souvenirs.

–Ils étaient plusieurs, parfois, reprend Bucky. Deux hommes pour me maintenir pendant que l'autre, lui, il faisait ce qu'il faisait avec toutes sortes d'armes et... j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ils faisaient ça, je sais même pas si ils m'en voulaient, si j'ai fait quelque chose.

Il y a un nœud dans sa gorge.

–Est-ce que j'étais quelqu'un de mal ? Demande-t-il, la voix tremblante.

–Non, s'empresse de répondre Steve. Non. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça.

Sauf eux ; _eux. _Eux, ils vont payer.

–Est-ce que tu te rappelles de leurs noms ?

Bucky réfléchit.

–Non.

Il fait une pause puis il dit.

–Mais il répétaient souvent... je sais pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire ni ce que c'est mais j'ai souvent entendu le mot _Hydra_.

Et le souffle de Steve se coupe, s'arrête. Il oublie de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il se reprend, dit à Bucky qu'il va les trouver. Il fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air calme, pour ne pas laisser la panique prendre possession de ses traits. Il reste là jusqu'à ce que son ami s'endorme, sa main dans la sienne, tentant silencieusement de faire passer un semblant de calme dans les tempêtes de leurs esprits.

Lorsqu'il sort, il appelle Natasha.

–Allô ? Fait la voix au bout du fil.

–Bucky a parlé.

–T'as une piste ?

Il prend une grande inspiration.

–Hydra.

Au bout du fil, Natasha perd sa voix et son cœur du même coup.

Son téléphone tombe par terre.

_Boom._


	8. Blanc, Rouge, Gris

**TRIGGER WARNING : MENTIONS DE VIOL DANS CE CHAPITRE. J'ai déjà fait mention du langage, des scènes de sexe et tout ça, au début, mais il s'agit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus sensible ici, et prévenir me semblait être la moindre des choses. **

**Note :** Ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic pour le moment, et putain, il voulait pas s'écrire. Pourtant je l'aime bien, j'avais déjà apprécié son écriture pendant le NaNo et j'avais passé un temps dingue sur l'histoire du personnage de Natasha pendant la préparation, en octobre. Je vous laisse découvrir, du coup. Pour rappel, vous pouvez venir sur mon groupe FB, **"Welcome to the Nerd, nerd"** (faut que je pense à mettre un lien sur mon profil, et à refaire ce profil d'ailleurs). Et je suis absolument désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à une review, c'est nul, la prochaine fois promis.

**Special thanks** à _Dellsey_ pour tous les passages traduits en russes, you precious babe.

**Playlist : **_Gone, I'm Gone _\- Anaïs Mitchell ; _Technically, Missing _\- Trent Reznor/Atticus Ross ; _Run Me Out _\- Zola Jesus

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

« Blanc, Rouge, Gris »

* * *

Février, 2000. La neige est blanche, Moscou aussi.

Natasha regarde les flocons tomber, à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle regarde le monde se déplacer, en bas ; de là où elle est, ils ressemblent à des fourmis. Des centaines de minuscules fourmis.

La terre est vide.

Il y a deux jours, c'étaient les cieux qu'elle regardait. Un avion qui décolle pour disparaître dans les nuages. Alexi l'a quittée, il est parti rejoindre sa maîtresse, l'Amérique. Oh, bien sur, il n'a pas utilisé les mots « quitter », ni « maîtresse », mais Natasha n'est pas stupide. Même s'ils se sont jurés qu'ils s'aiment, que c'est important, qu'ils vont se retrouver, la distance est un fléau redoutable et si elle pouvait passer outre, elle doutait de la capacité de l'autre à résister bien longtemps. Elle pense ça des mois durant. Elle fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air la plus heureuse possible aux yeux d'Ivan, son tuteur et quand elle est seule, dans son lit, elle craque silencieusement. Elle s'emmitoufle sous la couette, et quand un peu de lumière passe à travers les draps, elle se rappelle du visage endormi d'Alexi.

Alexi, ça fait un an qu'il est parti. Il est revenu une fois. Natasha a essayé d'être la plus compréhensive possible ; elle est jeune mais pas idiote, elle sait que New York-Moscou, Moscou-New York, c'est cher. Elle sait qu'Alexi a toujours eu sa famille en haute estime et que c'est normal qu'il passe plus de temps avec eux qu'avec elle. Il prétend que son travail est bien payé, qu'il s'est fait beaucoup d'argent, et la question de savoir pourquoi il ne s'en sert pas pour la voir plus souvent l'effleure, mais elle la chasse du revers de la main.

Les mois passent encore, et avec eux s'en va doucement l'espoir. Natasha commence à abandonner, elle accepte finalement l'éventualité que tout soit fini et que tant pis, ce n'était pas le grand amour, finalement, elle en trouvera un autre ou peut-être pas et ce sera mieux dans les deux cas. C'est ce moment-là que choisissent les choses pour tenter de lui prouver le contraire. Pour ses dix-neuf ans, Ivan lui offre une enveloppe. Elle, elle s'apprête à le remercier avec gratitude pour la petite somme d'argent qu'il lui offre chaque année. Seulement, l'enveloppe contient bien des billets, mais ce ne sont pas des roubles. Quelques centaines de dollars, et un billet d'avion. Moscou-New York. Aller simple. Et il est possible que Natasha pleure un peu à ce moment. Ivan lui dit que si elle ne s'y plaît pas, il lui paiera le retour, mais qu'elle sera sans doute mieux là-bas, qu'Alexi est un brave gars et qu'elle sera plus heureuse en vivant sa vie comme elle l'entend. C'était une surprise et Alexi a déjà préparé une place pour elle dans son appartement, et il a assez d'argent pour qu'ils puissent vivre correctement tous les deux. Natasha oublie qu'elle était triste, oublie qu'elle voulait oublier. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais cessé d'être amoureuse et n'a jamais voulu arrêter.

Elle prend Ivan dans ses bras, à l'aéroport. Elle dit : « _Спасибо (merci)_ ».

Alexi la sert contre lui à New York. Elle dit : « _Я тебя люблю (je t'aime)_ ».

L'appartement est aussi grand et beau qu'il ne l'avait été dans sa tête. Le travail d'Alexi paie définitivement bien, donc ça lui laisse le temps d'apprendre l'anglais, de lire des livres américains devant cette grande baie vitrée qui donne sur la ville, d'apprendre à connaître les rues et de trouver un travail, elle aussi. En attendant, Alexi l'emmène voir des films au cinéma, et Natasha ne comprend pas tous les dialogues du premier coup, mais ça ne fait rien. Il l'emmène se promener en ville, et elle s'abreuve de ces nouveaux immeubles, de ce nouveau ciel, de cette nouvelle neige. Il l'emmène au restaurant et un soir parmi d'autres, Natasha dit « oui » à sa demande en mariage. Lorsqu'ils rentrent, ils font l'amour comme la première fois et toutes celles entre les deux parce que ça n'a jamais cessé d'être aussi beau.

Le lendemain, Alexi disparaît.

Il est peut-être resté plus tard au travail, il fait peut-être des heures supplémentaires, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de travailler outre-mesure jusqu'ici. Ou peut-être qu'il est sorti boire un verre avec ses collègues, mais il l'aurait prévenue, non ? Et il ne répond pas à ses messages, à ses appels. Il ne répond pas.

Et puis ça fait deux jours, et Natasha n'a pas dormi. Elle ne sort pas, parce qu'elle a peur, et parce qu'un mois, ça a été trop court pour apprendre à parler un anglais correct. Et puis le soir du deuxième jour, on sonne à la porte et son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle court pour aller ouvrir, pleine d'espoir, avec le peu d'énergie qui lui reste, mais il n'y a personne devant la porte. C'est peut-être une mauvaise blague, c'est peut-être la fatigue qui la fait halluciner. Mais il y a une enveloppe par terre, avec son nom écrit dessus, en russe. Peut-être que c'est de la part d'Alexi, peut-être qu'il a du partir en urgence et qu'il a perdu son téléphone. Les mains de Natasha tremblent lorsqu'elle ouvre l'enveloppe, de fatigue ou de peur, elle ne sait plus.

Les lettres s'impriment dans ses yeux et ses jambes la lâchent.

Natasha ne pleure plus, elle suffoque. Sa respiration se bloque avant de pouvoir sortir, et sa poitrine se compresse, ses côtes se resserrent autour de ses poumons et de son cœur. L'air passe de façon trop artificielle pour qu'elle puisse le ressentir, juste assez pour survivre, mais c'est un peu comme si son corps se laissait mourir. Au bout de trois jours, elle se décide à appeler Ivan. Il faut qu'elle rentre.

Et elle n'arrive à rien, Ivan ne répond pas. Elle jure à coup de _блядь (putain), _de _ёб твою мать (nique sa mère)_, parce qu'il ne répond pas. Les parents d'Alexi, lorsqu'ils l'appellent, lui annoncent le décès d'Ivan avec un ton désolé. Aucune façon de savoir ce qui est le plus douloureux entre la mort en elle-même ou le fait que Natasha n'ait pas pris la peine de l'appeler pendant tout ce temps. Elle l'a laissé crever dans son lit sans prendre de ses nouvelles.

Madame Shostakov lui demande comment va son fils. Natasha raccroche.

Elle essaie, de toutes ses forces, de se persuader qu'elle n'est pas un monstre et surtout, surtout, que rien de tout ceci n'est en train de lui arriver. Alexi ne s'est pas fait tuer, Ivan n'est pas mort de tristesse, Natasha n'est pas seule au monde. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle est bel et bien un monstre, sa vie est bien la sienne et tout est de sa faute. Il est six heures du matin à New York ; Natasha hurle ses démons contre les murs de l'appartement.

Et puis, la nourriture commence à manquer dans le réfrigérateur et elle a à peine assez de dollars pour tenir quelques mois. Elle vivait aux frais d'Alexi et il n'a rien laissé. Elle a besoin d'un travail où son manque de connaissance de la langue anglaise ne serait pas un fardeau mais ça n'existe pas ici justement parce que toute la foutue population parle anglais, putain. Les seules offres qu'elle trouve dans les petites annonces nécessitant du russe sont évidemment des travaux de traduction.

Elle aurait du oublier Alexi et rester en Russie. Elle avait raison, finalement, de s'être fait une raison. Il serait encore vivant et elle, elle ne voudrait pas mourir. Plus le temps passe et moins elle comprend ce qui l'empêche de le faire. Mourir. Quarante pour-cent de son temps est consacré à imaginer diverses manières de se suicider. Se jeter sous un train, de la fenêtre, du toit de l'immeuble, se tailler les veines, se laisser mourir de faim, se noyer dans la baignoire, se tirer une balle avec ce flingue qu'elle a trouvé, dans un tiroir de la table de chevet d'Alexi. Ce n'est pas de la mort qu'elle a peur. Elle a peur d'elle-même, de la vie, du dehors. Une voix lui crie de se battre depuis ses entrailles. Elle n'a pas peur, non. C'est que Natalia Romanova n'est pas faite pour mourir.

Elle décide de vivre.

Elle commence à sortir, pendant la nuit. Robe noire, hauts talons, rouge à lèvres. Elle a le revolver d'Alexi au fond de son sac, comme un semblant de force qui l'accompagne, une illusion de sécurité à laquelle elle s'efforce de croire. Internet lui a appris les lieux à fréquenter, les lieux qu'_ils _fréquentent. Elle se déteste d'avoir à faire ça. Elle se déteste d'avoir appris juste de quoi saluer les hommes et donner ses prix, de s'abaisser à attendre au pied d'un mur parmi une vingtaine d'autres filles plus ou moins désespérées, d'espérer qu'un porc de plus la choisira elle plutôt qu'une autre.

Ils la choisissent, elle. Natasha, elle est belle. Elle a dix-neuf ans, un visage de poupée, un regard de meurtrière, un corps à se damner et le détail de l'exotisme. Ses prix sont élevés mais ce n'est pas trop pour eux. Ils apprécient et ils paient. Il lui arrive d'en faire trois ou quatre dans une même soirée, de sortir un peu plus tôt et de rentrer un peu plus tard quand elle est trop juste sur le loyer. Elle est fatiguée, dégoûtée, et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux pose ses mains sur son corps, elle a envie de vomir. Et mon Dieu, elle pourrait le faire. Elle pourrait le faire pour qu'ils se sentent au moins aussi sales qu'elle. Mais elle a besoin de cet argent, elle bloque sa respiration jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

Il y a ceux qui parlent, et les autres ; ceux qui lui font la conversation même s'ils doivent savoir qu'elle n'y comprend pas grand chose, et ceux qui préfèrent le silence. Le type qui la prend en voiture ce soir là est des silencieux. Il est plutôt jeune. Il ne parle pas. Ni dans la voiture, ni dans l'ascenseur, ni dans l'appartement. A la place, il la pousse à l'intérieur en lui bouffant les lèvres, une main agrippant son sein et l'autre sur ses fesses. Natasha le pousse en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque, elle lui dit d'y aller moins fort mais c'est en russe, _évidemment_. Il la gifle avec une telle force qu'elle se retrouve par terre et elle aurait pu lui dire d'arrêter en anglais qu'il ne l'aurait pas écoutée. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, lui lancer un regard meurtrier et lui rendre la pareille en mille fois plus fort, il est sur elle, l'immobilisant avec ses jambes. Elle entend la fermeture éclair de son pantalon qui s'ouvre, elle sent la bile qui remonte dans sa gorge. Il écrase ses épaules contre le sol, les broie entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle se débat et puis elle crie.

Elle se retient de pleurer, de tout son corps, mais elle crie. Elle crie le plus fort qu'elle peut, mais rien ne bouge, personne ne vient. _Il_ lui dit : personne ne viendra te chercher. Sa gorge est sèche et tout lui fait mal, même sa tête. Ses pensées voyagent à toute vitesse vers une échappatoire, elles cherchent une solution, comment arrêter le cauchemar. Sa joue gratte contre la moquette, à chaque coup de rein. Ses omoplates sont sur le point de craquer. Elle a envie de vomir. Les secondes passent comme des heures. Natasha essaie de se calmer, d'arrêter de crier, de lui faire croire qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Il veut qu'il baisse sa garde. Elle jette un œil à son sac, juste devant.

Et lorsque ses mains immondes lâchent finalement son dos pour descendre vers ses hanches, elle s'abstient, encore une fois de crier. Elle tend le bras, tire le sac vers elle et de l'autre main, elle sort le revolver.

Bang.

Elle a tiré de travers, c'était maladroit. Elle n'a touché que l'épaule, mais ça lui est suffisant pour se dégager pendant que son agresseur hurle de douleur. Elle se relève. Lui, il en est incapable. Natasha dit : Никто за тобой не придет _(personne ne viendra te chercher)_. Personne ne viendra. Elle ajoute : _Я более опаснее тебя (je suis plus dangereuse que toi)_. Et puis elle tire encore, deux fois. La première balle était destinée au cœur mais ses mains tremblent et elle se loge dans son estomac. La deuxième atteint sa cible. Après avoir craché son sang par ses plaies et par sa bouche, il s'étale contre le sol et ne bouge plus. Natasha, elle, quitte l'appartement après avoir remis ses vêtements, passé quarante minute à fouiller l'appartement avec des gants pour trouver de l'eau de javel et à l'identifier et à peu près le même temps à en asperger tous les endroits que sa peau a touché.

Natasha n'existe pas, à New York. Personne ne l'a jamais vue, à part pour la sauter. Elle a peur malgré tout, mais au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle ne se fera pas prendre.

Une fois dans son appartement, ses jambes meurtries croulent sous son poids. Elle pleure toute la nuit.

Elle est en vie.

Elle ne reprend son travail que lorsque sa survie en dépend ; à savoir, quand elle n'a plus assez d'argent pour acheter du pain ou pour payer son retard sur le loyer. Elle n'a pas envie d'y retourner. Elle n'est pas capable de faire face à ça, encore, elle a peur de sortir et elle a peur qu'on la trouve, qu'elle se face attraper.

Il faut quelques mois pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qui se passe dans les polars n'arrive pas toujours pour de vrai. On ne retrouve pas le meurtrier. On trouve le corps et assez d'indice pour émettre des hypothèses mais pas suffisamment pour une conclusion. Il lui faut quelques mois, mais à la fin, Natasha n'a plus mal, ni peur. Elle ravale son sang, elle ne pleure plus.

Il n'a jamais été question de regrets. Elle n'a aucun remord de l'avoir tué.

Natasha est en chemin pour rentrer chez elle, coupe dangereusement par une ruelle pour rentrer plus rapidement, parce qu'il est tard. Dangereusement. Deux hommes la sifflent, d'abord, puis la suivent. Elle a une main dans son sac, les doigts bien serrés autour du manche du revolver. Quand l'un des deux la plaque contre un mur et que l'autre glisse une main sous sa jupe et un « t'aimes ça, salope » dans son oreille, deux _bang_ retentissent, l'un à la suite de l'autre. Ca se finit très vite, cette fois. Ils tombent sur leurs genoux, Natasha se décolle du mur et elle recule, lentement, vers le bout de la rue. Elle reste devant eux juste assez de temps pour voir la vie s'en aller, juste assez pour que leurs yeux impriment le danger qu'elle représente, pour qu'ils la craignent jusque dans la mort.

Si Natasha est bel et bien un monstre, c'est elle, la terreur. Elle, elle n'a plus peur.

Un soir, un autre soir, un homme au visage doux même si un peu marqué par les années la prend dans sa voiture.

Il l'a déjà repérée dans le rétroviseur. Natasha le sait, parce qu'après tout, c'est son boulot. Elle attend contre ce mur presque tous les soirs depuis deux mois et c'est bien pour ça, c'est pour se faire voir, pour qu'on la choisisse.

Les talons de Natasha claquent sur le trottoir ;elle avance en accéléré devant cette voiture bleue électrique, sous la lumière orange sale des néons. Par la fenêtre, elle lui donne son prix, ses intonations marquée par son accent, roulant un peu les R, appuyant sur certains sons. L'homme, il acquiesce. Elle ouvre la portière, s'installe sur le siège passager de la voiture, plus obscure. Vingt-trois heures est un nombre déjà un peu sombre, même pour une nuit d'été. Elle sent le regard du type sur elle. Il observe son visage, sa peau qui, peut-être, semble moins blafarde dans le jaune des réverbères. Elle, elle le regarde à peine**, **juste assez pour lui donner une quarantaine avancée et pour remarquer des yeux bleus, doux, et un sourire aimable. Elle remet en place une mèche de cheveux de ses doigts ornés de bagues ; des fausses pierres qui, dans une autre vie, auraient été de vrais rubis.

Alors que la voiture démarre, la main dans son sac touche du bout des doigts le métal glacé de l'arme. Il n'est pas tant question de vouloir lui faire du mal, elle espère d'ailleurs ne pas le faire. Mais le revolver ne la quitte plus, et Natasha a besoin de se rappeler qu'elle est dangereuse pour ne pas se sentir en danger.

Mr Blue est de ceux qui parlent.

Natasha ne demande jamais le nom de ses clients, parce qu'elle s'en fiche et qu'elle ne veut rien en savoir. Elle se plait cependant à leur donner des surnoms, pour se donner des repères pas vraiment réels ou pour donner à sa vie des airs de films aux pseudonymes psychédéliques. L'homme à la voiture bleu électrique et aux gentils yeux bleus s'appellerait Mr Blue, parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi.

Donc, Mr Blue parle. En anglais, évidemment. Natasha ne suit pas grand chose, répartissant sa concentration à la fois dans les mots qu'elle arrive à comprendre et à mettre ensemble et les réverbères qui défilent rapidement à la fenêtre. Elle comprend vaguement quelque chose à propos d'une femme, de deux ou trois enfants et de son travail, mais pas les détails. Elle se demande, au fond d'elle : _qui sait quel terrible drame familial est arrivé dans leur vie pour qu'un homme comme lui décide de se taper une pute de bas étage_.

L'hôtel apparait devant eux plus qu'ils n'apparaissent devant l'hôtel. Dans la chambre, Mr Blue lui enlève son manteau. Elle prend le soin de laisser son sac à proximité du lit lorsqu'il fait ce qu'il a à faire, même si elle doute d'en avoir besoin. Il attrape une de ses cuisses avec douceur lorsqu'il la prend. Elle se plait à ne pas détester, à en profiter un peu, alors qu'il lui caresse les fesses, le ventre et les seins. C'est la première fois qu'on traite son corps avec respect, depuis Alexi.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini, il dit : « _Русская ? (Russe ?)_ ». Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que cette question vient faire là mais elle hoche la tête. Et puis il dit : « _Я жил шесть лет в Москве. Американское происхождение, русский не из лучших, но если тебе надо_ _(J'ai vécu six ans à Moscou. D'origine américaine, russe pas des plus parfaits, mais si t'as besoin…)_ ». Natasha écarquille les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle a un peu de chance, dans son malheur.

Mr Blue la reprend, le soir d'après.

Elle ne veut toujours pas de son nom et il ne veut pas qu'il connaisse le sien. Elle lui dit s'appeller Irina *, et il sait probablement que ce n'est pas vrai mais ça lui suffit. Chaque soir, il vient à la même heure. Il vient la chercher, l'emmène dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Natasha fait son travail, et lui, il la paye avec de l'argent et des cours d'anglais, parce que c'est largement plus facile avec une vraie personne. Il lui apprend d'abord les bases, l'essentiel, autre chose que « bonjour », « au revoir », « cinquante dollars la nuit » et « _fuck you ». _Elle apprend plus de mots, plus de chiffres, ses lèvres forment des vraies phrases et elle arrive à mettre ses pensées en anglais.

Un soir, la rue pavée de prostituées est vide de Natasha. Elle n'a plus besoin de Mr Blue et ses états de conscience lui disent qu'elle aurait du le prévenir, le remercier, mais elle doit aller de l'avant. Elle ne retourne dans la rue que trois nuits plus tard, une bombe de peinture bleue à la main au lieu de son arme à feu. Demain, Mr Blue verra : « _Спасибо, Мистер Blue_, Thank you Mr Blue ». En grand et en bleu, en russe et en anglais.

C'est le dernier acte qu'elle aura accompli sur les dalles du trottoir.

Natasha sort à New York et elle ne comprend pas toujours tout ce qu'on lui dit du premier coup mais elle arrive à lire ce qu'il y a sur les enseignes et à se faire entendre. On l'engage dans une petite boutique de vêtements et plus tard, trouve une offre d'emploi comme professeur de danse sur Internet qui lui permet d'alterner entre les deux. Elle est une excellente danseuse, parce qu'Ivan avait jugé que c'était une bonne façon pou relle de canaliser son énergie et l'avait inscrite dans un conservatoire à ses sept ans. C'est difficile à croire, maintenant, mais enfant, Natasha était une pile électrique. Elle revenait de l'école avec les genoux bleus et les coudes écorchés d'avoir trop joué à l'espionne, à la voleuse, à la super-héroïne. Elle a acquis ce caractère posé à force d'années passées à danser, parce que c'est devenu une manière s'exprimer tout ce qu'elle a de sauvage. A quinze ans, elle dépassait en technique et en talent la plupart des ballerines des années supérieures.

Elle a vingt-et-un an et ce sont ses premiers pas de danse sur New York.

Son corps reprend vie et parfois, elle se surprend même à respirer un peu. Oh, bien sur, elle a toujours un démon dans le ventre, l'enveloppe déchirée au fond du tiroir et un flingue chargé d'une balle caché entre ses affaires mais si elle y regarde bien, elle ne voit plus grand chose dans sa vie qui ne soit réellement mauvais. Son nouvel appartement est plus petit mais ça lui suffit, et elle a sympathisé avec Ann, l'une des vendeuses de la boutique. Ann aime les tubes des années 80 et 90, les robes à fleurs, le thé à la pêche et les films policiers. Elle porte autour d'elle une certaine fraîcheur au parfum de printemps qui a plutôt manqué à Natasha, ses dernières années. Ann l'emmène parfois prendre un verre ou voir un film, lui confie la garde de son carlin, Macumba, lorsqu'elle rentre voir ses parents. Sortir le chien est un prétexte pour passer des heures entières à marcher dans des parcs.

Un jour, alors qu'elle traverse Central Park avec le chien, elle entend derrière elle : « Mademoiselle ! ». L'homme a l'air de sortir d'un de ces films d'action qu'Alexi aimait bien regarder ; c'est un type de grande taille avec la peau noire, un œil caché par un bandeau et un long manteau. Il en sort une carte de visite. « Je m'appelle Nick Fury ». Voyant l'air interrogateur de Natasha, qui ne comprend pas où il veut en venir, il ajoute : « Je travaille pour la marque SHIELD ».

C'est comme ça que Natasha laisse tomber son travail de vendeuse pour se retrouver en robes rouges, manteaux noirs, les mains gantées en hiver et les jambes nues en été, et si on la voit toujours au détour des rues, c'est parce qu'elle est placardée sur les immeubles, aux sorties de métro, aux arrêts de bus du monde entier. Natasha devient l'égérie d'une marque hors de prix, la nouvelle idole du monde de la mode, le tout en un battement de cils. Elle se reprend plusieurs fois à penser que quand même, c'est ironique qu'elle vende à nouveau son corps, mais cette façon-la lui plait plutôt bien.

Et en cinq ans, il ne se passe pas le moindre problème. Son anglais est devenu parfait. Elle a fait les soirées mondaines, les plateaux télés et les publicités, elle a vendu des parfums et des paillettes, et elle n'a pas parlé russe depuis des années. Elle l'argent, la tranquillité, la sécurité. Elle décide de déménager, à nouveau, dans un endroit plus chaleureux. Un immeuble à la façade vert foncé, avec un café au rez-de-chaussée, une gérante et des locataires cinglés. Tout ceci lui semble être la _happy end _d'une comédie dramatique quelconque mais elle ne va pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Elle fait la connaissance de Darcy, de Thor et de Loki, et puis de Steve.

Et Clint.

Clint Barton, c'est le petit nouveau, parmi les photographes de SHIELD. La première fois qu'elle le rencontre, il porte un t-shirt avec des nénuphars imprimés dessus, il a un air vaguement perdu qui, elle doit l'admettre, est assez proche de l'adorable. Il lui plaît dès le début, Clint Barton.

C'est le moment où les choses cessent plus ou moins de bien aller, parce que Natasha se l'est interdit ; elle s'est interdit d'aimer. La mort d'Alexi lui a fait retenir la leçon. Elle ne veut pas d'attachement, elle ne veut plus revivre ça, et peu importe si Clint n'est pas Alexi. Il serait de toute façon difficile pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, et Clint a l'air de l'être – quoi que ça ait aussi été le cas d'Alexi, de se mettre dans une merde aussi grande que celle dans laquelle s'était empêtré son mari. Mais la peur qu'elle a réussi à mettre au tapis à chaque fois, pendant des années, finit finalement par la saisir aux tripes, malgré son combat contre quelque antique fantôme du passé qui viendrait la hanter. Malgré tout, elle cède, parfois ; la panique s'en va alors pendant quelques heures, et elle en profite, dans les bras de Clint. Elle se laisse prendre au piège, par elle-même plus que par lui qui a beaucoup trop de respect à son égard pour la manipuler. Au risque de le dégoûter, quand il saura ; parce qu'il saura. La vérité va exploser à la face du monde comme des morceaux de verre. Elle s'autorise à être heureuse avec lui, mais elle sait qu'un jour, quand tout sera foutu, elle s'en ira de nouveau, le flingue au fond de son sac et par dessus, l'enveloppe déchirée avec son nom dessus. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, sur un papier, il y a des années, on avait pris le temps d'écrire en russe : « Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre fiancé Alexi Shostakov. Monsieur Shostakov ayant délibérément et en toute connaissance de cause désobéi à une règle fondamentales de notre société, nous avons été dans l'obligation de l'exécuter.

C'est signé : Hydra.

Décembre 2014. Natasha lâche son téléphone, abandonne Steve au bout du fil et avec lui, toute la force qui la faisait tenir sur ses os, cette force qu'elle n'a pas voulu lâcher depuis treize ans, à cause de la peur, des démons, de la mort.

Natasha tremble.

Hydra.

Décembre 2014. Le sol est rouge. New York est gris.

* * *

* Clin d'œil à _Sidewalk Blues,_ la fanfiction de_ Dellsey_, qui se trouve avoir un personnage génial du nom de Irina. Allez lire cette fic. Sérieux.


	9. I Fink U Freeky

**Note: **Je pourrais vous expliquer en détail le pourquoi du comment j'ai pas posté pendant quoi, presque trois mois, mazette; mais en vrai, je serais plus à l'aise en vous disant simplement que c'est la faute au travail, à la vie, et à un trop grand nombre de projets qui m'ont un peu éloigné de cette histoire. J'y tiens trop pour l'abandonner, vous en faites pas. J'ai relu ce que j'ai fait et j'ai l'impression que ma façon d'écrire change beaucoup en pas longtemps; d'un côté c'est une bonne chose, c'est que j'évolue et tout ça, de l'autre j'espère que ça fait pas trop déséquilibré.

Age of Ultron est sorti entre temps, du coup, putain, et je m'en remets pas. Ce qui m'a pas mal désorientée dans ce que je pensais écrire pour la suite parce que du coup j'ai eu des trucs qui se sont annulés et puis des nouvelles idées, mais ça va, je pense savoir vers où je me dirige. J'ai un petit OS post-AOU prévu, aussi, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Avec les Maximoff dedans. Et Hawkeye. Un truc mignon. Et j'ai une grosse idée, toujours avec les Maximoff, je les aime bordel de merde aidez moi.

Et je poste deux jours avant mes examens, nique la police. J'espère que les vôtres se passent bien/se sont bien passés si vous en avez, et que tout le monde se porte bien.

**Soundtrack super éclectique:** _Kiss Me_ \- Ed Sheeran ; _Like Real People Do _\- Hozier ; _Cookie Thumper_ \- Die Antwoord

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**« **I Fink U Freeky (And I Like U A Lot) **» (1)**

* * *

Clint ne connaît pas encore Natasha. Il se considère comme un type plutôt normal, il bosse au McDo en espérant pouvoir vivre des photos qu'il fait. Il a une voiture mais ne se déplace qu'en métro, parce qu'il a les mains trop gelées pour prendre le volant quand il fait froid, et que le véhicule devient un four à pizza en été. Il arpente la ville, reflex à la main, à la recherche presque désespérée de personnages, de scènes, d'ambiances à poser dans ses clichés. Il mitraille les vieux sous leurs ponts, les jeunes sur leurs skateboards. Les gens normaux, les marginaux. C'est comme s'il avait un monde entier dans ses dossiers. Il lui invente une histoire, il donne des vies aux étrangers sur les photos. Artistes fauchés, riches héritiers, espions et contrebandiers.

Il rencontre Natasha pour la première fois sur l'une de ces photos. Il ne sait pas qu'elle s'appelle Natasha, et elle n'est même pas le sujet principal. Elle est assise sur un banc, derrière la jeune japonaise du premier plan. Elle a les cheveux roux, la peau délicate, un livre sur ses genoux mais ses yeux verts regardent au loin. Et Clint arrête de se considérer comme un type normal quand il se prend d'amour pour une photo. Bien sur que ce n'est pas – encore – de l'amour à proprement parler, mais Clint ne s'emmerde pas à se demander ce que c'est parce que ça ne le lâche pas pendant des mois où il s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir vue sur place même s'il sait très bien qu'il n'aurait probablement pas su quoi lui dire. Il maudit New York d'être une ville aussi grande. Cette photo aurait dû être prise dans un patelin paumé où il aurait eu des chances de la recroiser.

Pourtant il revoit Natasha, et si grande que ce soit cette foutue ville, ça doit bien être à cause de ça. Il est dans ce métro à ce moment-là, et le choc lui fait lâcher son gobelet Starbucks. Le contenu se répand par terre, ce qui est dommage, parce qu'il a à peine assez d'argent pour payer son loyer et que ce latte lui a coûté cinq foutus dollars. Natasha est sur le quai d'en face, en robe d'été blanche, légère. Elle regarde les passants de son regard agrandi depuis son immense affiche. On lit : « SHIELD printemps-été 2008 ». Et quand il rentre chez lui, ordinateur portable en mains, il peut mettre un nom sur son visage.

Natasha Romanoff.

Clint est quelqu'un de plutôt doué dans ce qu'il fait. S'il avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu se présenter dans une agence de pub et gagner dix fois plus que son salaire actuel, mais c'est pas son truc et il s'est toujours dit que de toute façon, s'il finit à la rue, il pourra toujours dormir sur le canapé de Tony et manger à ses frais parce que ce fils de pute a tellement d'argent que ça devrait être illégal. Pourtant, quatre mois plus tard, deux emplois différents et quelques photos dans une pochette plus tard, Clint se retrouve dans les couloirs de SHIELD. Il photographie des gamines de vingt ans d'ici et d'ailleurs. Veronika blonde, Marie-Louise brune, Ashley noire.

Natasha rousse.

Elle, elle arrive plus tard qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Et puis on lui dit : hé, Barton. On dit : Barton, viens ici, on a besoin de toi pour une série de photos et bon à la base c'était le boulot de Wesley mais ce bouffon est en congé maternité, mais va falloir que t'assures parce que cette fille, c'est notre égérie, tu comprends, c'est elle qui fait que les filles du monde entier s'arrachent nos fringues parce qu'elles veulent lui ressembler, faut que tu fasses un bon boulot Barton, hein, mais on sait que tu peux le faire, allez, je te fais confiance.

Il rentre dans le studio. En face, un fond blanc, éclairé par des spots. Il n'y a personne, alors Clint attend cinq minutes en inspectant la pièce, pas sur d'être dans la bonne. Puis la porte par laquelle il est rentré s'ouvre, et elle est là. Ses cheveux sont lissés, ses lèvres bordeaux, ses cils noirs. Elle dit :

–Excusez le retard. Mes cheveux étaient un désastre, ça a pris du temps.

C'est drôle parce qu'il est difficile d'imaginer en quoi cette fille peut être, de quelque façon que ce soit, un désastre, et pourtant, elle a quelque chose à provoquer des fins du mondes dans le timbre de sa voix, dans son accent – russe ? – mal dissimulé.

–Pas de problème, dit Clint, un peu trop tard.

Ils commencent. Natasha se change plusieurs fois pour revenir en robes, manteaux et bottes différentes. Clint n'a jamais eu aucun intérêt pour la mode s'il doit être tout à fait honnête, à peu près tout ce qu'il a mis dans sa lettre de motivation est un énorme baratin parce qu'il voulait juste revoir la fille aux cheveux roux et au regard dans le vague.

Natasha lui fait comme une balle dans le cœur à chaque nouvelle apparition sur le fond blanc.

–Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?

La phrase est sortie toute seule, sans que Clint n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ont fini et Natasha s'est changée, une dernière fois, pour un jean noir et un sweatshirt vert bouteille.

–Ce soir, je suis un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en attachant ses cheveux.

Elle sourit.

–En revanche, je suis pas contre demain.

Elle sort un ticket de métro de sa veste et un stylo de son sac, puis griffonne quelque chose dessus – ce qui doit être sacrément difficile, parce qu'elle se sert de son genou comme appui et que loin des spots, il fait aussi sombre que dans une cave.

–C'est le meilleur endroit que je connaisse, dit-elle en lui tendant. J'habite au dessus. Je descendrais vers 20h.

Elle lui fait la bise.

–A demain.

C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui a voulu rencontrer une image.

Il y a la première soirée, où Clint fait connaissance avec elle, dans l'ambiance particulière du Nerd Coffee – sous les lueurs orangées, Natasha a les cheveux plus roux et des petits soleils dans les yeux. Et puis il y a toutes les autres. Et Clint commence à passer plus de temps au Nerd que chez lui, à dormir chez Natasha toutes les nuits et à zoner en pyjama à l'étage du café dès que la situation se tend.

–Clint ?

On est cinq ans plus tard et Clint ouvre les yeux.

–Clint. Bouge.

Sa joue est écrasée contre un canapé trop peu adapté à la sieste, ses jambes couvertes par un plaid qui se casse la gueule par terre. Ses cils sont collés et il peut presque sentir les cernes creusées sous ses yeux. Il nage dans la sensation désagréable qu'on ressent après avoir dormi dans ses vêtements de la journée, celle du jean sale et du t-shirt qui colle partout. Clint tousse.

–Oh putain, il est vivant. Tu commençais à me faire peur, mec.

On tire sur le plaid et Clint tombe par terre.

–PUTAIN ! Grogne-t-il.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Il y a une bouteille de vin vide par terre et la télé est allumée. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

–Tu m'as filé tes clés, marmonne Clint.

Tony lève les mains au ciel, implorant les forces supérieures de l'univers.

–Pour les situations d'urgence, Clint, bordel ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux venir quand tu veux mais je sais pas, imagine que Bruce fasse une crise pour quelque raison que ce soit et qu'il te trouve là, Clint, tu serais peut-être à l'hôpital et lui aussi parce qu'il se contrôle pas quand il devient l'autre et–

–Tony...

Sa voix est encore endormie.

–Quoi ?

–C'est une situation d'urgence.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

–Natasha a disparu.

* * *

Sous le ciel bleu-gris de six heures du matin, au bord de Battery Park, Natasha observe d'un regard vague les mouvements de l'eau grise. Elle aimerait devenir grise, elle aussi. Disparaître entre les routes, les immeubles et les gens. Et quelque part, elle a presque réussi. Trois jours, ce n'est pas si mal pour un début.

Et ce n'est pas juste, parce que Steve a besoin d'elle, parce qu'elle n'a pas prévenu Clint, parce que Darcy doit se faire un sang d'encre. Natasha n'a pas l'habitude d'agir en pensant aux autres, parce qu'il fut un temps où elle n'avait plus personne. Natasha vit a un appartement à New York mais loge dans un hôtel depuis deux nuits en y dormant à peine, parce que ses vieux démons lui rendent visite et qu'il serait inopportun de ne pas les accueillir. Son portable est éteint et elle ne s'est servi de son ordinateur portable que pour mettre un fond de musique à ses heures de lecture dans la chambre impersonnelle de l'hôtel, pour penser à tout, tout sauf sa vie. La situation est provisoire et elle sait qu'elle n'y restera pas très longtemps avant de rentrer, parce qu'il faut qu'elle les affronte. Mais là, maintenant, Natasha n'existe plus.

–Natasha ?

Elle enlève les mèches de cheveux emmêlées par le vent de ses yeux, et quand elle se retourne, Maria Hill est devant elle en pantalon de jogging, débardeur et Nike, les cheveux attachés en un chignon beaucoup plus négligé qu'à son habitude et le souffle court.

–Bonjour, Maria.

La jeune femme enlève les écouteurs de ses oreilles, et de là où elle est, Natasha peut entendre les chuchotis d'une musique trop forte s'en échapper.

–Je t'ai jamais vue par ici, dit Maria.

–C'est pas une heure où je sors, en principe.

Maria s'avance pour arriver à la hauteur de Natasha Elle pose ses mains sur la barrière pour respirer un peu d'air frais – aussi frais qu'il est possible de l'être à New York.

Natasha ne la connaît que peu, principalement parce que c'est une collègue de Steve et qu'il lui est arrivé de la croiser, que ce soit dans les couloirs du commissariat, ou même quelques fois dans l'appartement de son ami. Elle est un jour rentrée sans frapper, parce que la porte était entrouverte, qu'elle se faisait du souci et que sa curiosité l'y a poussé, et Maria couvrait les épaules d'un Steve endormi sur sa table à manger d'un pull. Hill est ensuite partie, veste sur le dos, en disant à Natasha qu'il était fatigué et qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper de lui parce qu'elle avait du boulot. Cela étant, Nat a plutôt tendance à la considérer comme une bonne personne, même si elles n'ont jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'échanger une véritable discussion, au delà des formules de politesses et des paroles brèves.

–Steve te cherche, dit Hill.

Elle soupire. C'était prévisible.

–Il n'est pas le seul, si tu veux mon avis, rajoute-t-elle.

Le regard de Maria est, comme le sien, perdu au loin. Natasha peut le voir dans le coin de son oeil sans même l'y tourner.

–Je sais, soupire-t-elle.

–Contente de voir que t'es saine et sauve, du coup. Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, dit Maria. Et tu dois avoir tes raisons. Alors je vais pas faire ton job à ta place. Préviens-les si t'en as envie. Mais si jamais t'as besoin de parler, dit Maria, y a des cafés à tous les coins de rues et mon appart' à vingt minutes à pieds.

Derrière elles résonnent les aboiements d'un petit chien et d'un autre, plus grand, qui s'aboient dessus le temps que leurs maîtres se croisent.

–Ça va te paraître assez lâche mais honnêtement, ça m'arrangerait que tu préviennes Steve, fait la rousse.

Elle aurait peut-être du envoyer un message à qui que ce soit, pour dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle reviendrait, mais dans l'instant, sa panique l'a empêchée d'y penser, et quelque chose d'inconnu la retient depuis. Natasha redevient la gamine terrifiée et honteuse qu'elle était il y a un peu moins de dix ans maintenant. Merde, que le temps passe vite. Que les choses changent, et ne changent pas. _Qu'est ce qui te fait peur, Natasha ?_

–Pas de problème, dit Maria.

Puis l'atmosphère redevient calme et silencieuse, et à l'exception des pas de quelques passants et du bruit de l'eau qui claque dans l'air, on n'entend plus rien d'autre que le soupir d'une matinée à peine entamée.

Maria sort son iPhone de sa poche. Elle débranche les écouteurs. Natasha dit :

–Je crache pas sur un café.

* * *

–Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

Clint soupire, un long et lourd soupir rempli d'alcool et de fatigue. Il masse sa tête, douloureuse – à cause de la gueule de bois ou de la chute du canapé, difficile de savoir.

–On l'a pas vue depuis avant-hier, dit-il avec le peu de force dont il est capable. Steve culpabilise parce que son départ concorde assez exactement avec le moment où il a évoqué quelque chose en rapport avec son passé et qu'après ça, elle a plus répondu au téléphone et que–

–De quoi ?

–Quoi, de quoi ?

–Le truc de son passé, c'était quoi ?

–Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, Tony, elle a jamais voulu me parler de ça et tu le sais très bien !

Clint fait craquer les os de sa nuque et de son dos, fait mine de se lever avant de se résigner, préférant rester au sol. Il sent la mort.

–Enfin bref, poursuit-il. Si c'est comme a dit Steve, connaissant Nat, elle s'est probablement tirée de son propre gré pour quelques jours, le temps de réfléchir, et elle veut parler à personne. C'est son genre. J'ai ses clés à elle aussi, mais je... voulais pas rester là tout seul, je crois, alors j'ai dormi chez Darcy mais elle est partie pour une Comic Con hier soir, alors...

Tony passe derrière Clint et une fois affalé sur le canapé, il retire sa cravate déjà bien défaite. Dieu sait où Tony Stark était ce soir.

–Et moi qui pensait que ma vie était dingue, soupire-il. Sérieux, les gars, vous êtes les seules personnes que je connaisse à faire pire. D'abord le petit copain de Steve revient d'entre chez les morts après quoi, des années, et puis c'est Natasha qui décide de se la jouer fugitive, maintenant...

–Je te le fais pas dire, fait Clint. J'ai beau me douter qu'elle va bien, je sais pas où elle est et tout ça commence sérieusement à me faire flipper.

Il y a une émission de télé-achat pourrie à la télé, alors Tony attrape la télécommande et zappe machinalement jusqu'à abandonner, laissant une comédie pour ados en fond sonore. Une jeune fille y reçoit un burrito sur sa chemise alors qu'elle est en train de faire le plein. **(2)**

–J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film, dit Tony. Dès que je rentre dans cet immeuble, la vie devient un putain de film. C'est incroyable.

C'est le moment que choisit Bruce pour sortir de sa chambre. La porte grince et il passe devant Clint et Tony, ne bougeant pas d'un cil par habitude plus que par crainte, parce que par sécurité, il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler s'il n'est pas encore totalement réveillé. Bruce atteint la cuisine, et il se passe encore un moment de silence entre les deux autres avant qu'il revienne faire le chemin inverse, un bol de céréales à la main. Lorsque la porte se referme, Clint dit :

–J'vais boire un peu.

–Mec. T'as descendu une bouteille entière. Il est pas question que tu boives, dès le matin, en plus. Deviens pas comme moi, bon sang.

–De l'eau, ducon, je vais boire de l'eau !

Parait que c'est qu'une légende et que ça fait pas vraiment passer les maux de têtes, l'envie de gerber et tout ce qui va avec, mais en attendant, Clint a quand même vachement soif. De la cuisine, il se remplit un verre et lance à Tony :

–Au fait, t'étais où, toi, hier ?

Il boit tout, cul sec. Son téléphone vibre dans la poche de son jean.

–Comme d'habitude, chéri. A la conquête de la nuit.

–Tu sais, l'une des plus grandes questions de ma vie est de savoir comment tu survis à ta propre existence.

–Je suis un être immortel. C'est comme ça, t'y peux rien.

Clint sort son téléphone. Un nouveau message.

–PUTAIN !

–Clint, calme-toi, bordel, il est six heures du mat' et j'ai pas envie de déranger Bruce–

Puis Clint débarque dans le salon et lui colle l'écran de son portable sous le nez. Il est marqué : « Steve : Natasha va bien. Elle est chez Maria et elle revient bientôt. »

Tony cligne des yeux, éloigne son visage du téléphone et puis se rapproche à nouveau. Il dit :

–Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez Maria Hill ?

* * *

Et puis aux alentours de dix heures, on frappe à la porte de l'appartement de Tony. C'est Bruce qui va ouvrir parce qu'aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître et malgré tous les médicaments qu'il se prend dans les dents, c'est lui le plus réveillé dans la pièce. Tony et Clint sont affalés sur le canapé et en sont à leur troisième teen movie de la matinée. Ils dorment à moitié.

Thor apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a les doigts qui dégoulinent d'une substance bleue.

–Salut, fait Thor avec un grand sourire embarrassé.

–Salut, Thor.

Derrière, on entend la voix endormie de Tony Stark marmonner :

–C'qui ?

–C'est Thor, dit Bruce en se retournant.

–Oh, salut, Thor.

Clint grogne. Bruce, lui, ramène son attention sur le grand blond et hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Thor dit :

–J'ai frappé à la porte avec mon pied pour pas en foutre partout.

Il dit :

–C'est l'anniversaire de Darcy. Elle est pas là de la journée, à cause de la convention, alors on voulait lui faire une fête surprise. On a essayé de faire un gâteau Tardis.

Le bleu sur ses doigts prend soudain tous son sens.

–Oh.

Derrière, deux abrutis tombent du canapé, et Tony arrive en courant, manquant de se casser la gueule deux fois sur le chemin – et en cinq mètres à peine, c'est plutôt triste – pour apparaître devant Thor, les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux en pétard.

–C'est l'anniversaire de Darcy ?

–Ouais.

Clint arrive plus lentement. Il dit :

–Bon, on y va, alors ?

Bruce dit :

–Ouais.

* * *

La vérité c'est que Loki savait dès le début, pour Darcy. En bon meilleur ami qu'il est, tu sais. Mais Loki est un peu un petit con et il ne l'a dit qu'au dernier moment, parce que _démerdez-vous tous seuls, c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes pas capables de retenir une date_.

Toujours est-il que Darcy étant absente et le Nerd exceptionnellement fermé, ils se sont tous dits, dans leurs grands esprits malades, que c'est bon, ils avaient le temps.

Alors ils étaient tous en train de courir partout. Tony avec un téléphone collé à son oreille qui parlait très très vite, _ouais désolé mec je te préviens un peu tard mais on savait pas trop et elle a rien prévu et on voulait lui faire une surprise tu vois allez viens y'aura de l'alcool gratuit et un gâteau qui est bleu en plus. _Peter avec de la farine dans les cheveux – comment diable était-elle arrivée là – et Wade qui plantait les bougies et qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, jamais de parler. Steve qui lui disait de la fermer parce qu'il essayait d'appeler Natasha qui ne répondait pas, alors il envoyait des sms à Maria. Bruce qui déplaçait les tables dans la pièce d'à côté, qui en portait deux à la fois, et personne ne sait d'où lui sort toute cette force mais personne ne lui a jamais demandé. Loki qui composait une playlist très éclectique, avec des chansons du genre _boom boom_ et puis aussi Hotel California, et Thor qui essayait d'accrocher la boule à facettes au plafond parce que c'est le plus grand et que c'est à lui que revient toujours cette tâche, c'est comme ça, c'est la loi. Et puis Clint qui servait pas à grand chose, mais il a la gueule de bois, alors on lui en veut pas.

Les gens, ils sont arrivés, après. Il est possible de rameuter une vingtaine de personnes dans un petit café de New York trois heures avant que la soirée ne commence quand c'est pour Darcy Lewis, parce que toute la ville s'est probablement éprise d'elle de quelque façon que ce soit, de toute façon.

Darcy, elle est rentrée dans le Nerd vers 20h. Elle a vu tout le monde qui s'est soudain arrêté de bouger dans tous les sens et qui lui a hurlé des bon anniversaires très emmêlés et pas du tout chorégraphiés. Merde, hein, on savait pas quand tu revenais. Et elle a lâché ses sacs, Darcy. Sa demi douzaine de sacs en papier remplis de goodies, de mangas et de comics. Elle a lâché ses sacs et elle a dit :

–Putain de putain.

Et à partir de ce moment là, les choses sont peut-être un peu parties en vrille. Il y a eu Darcy qui a fait des câlins à tout le monde, et puis Loki qui a lancé la musique et Tony qui a servi à boire. Du coup tout le monde a un coup de nez, maintenant, du coup personne ne saurait vraiment expliquer quand ni comment le Nerd s'est transformé en une toute petite boîte de nuit. Pas que qui que ce soit s'en plaigne.

Bon, les voisins, oui, mais _je les emmerde, c'est mon anniversaire hein merde_.

Ils dansent sous un son assourdissant, les corps collés à cause du manque d'espace. Tout le monde à une cigarette ou une bière ou les deux à la main. Il fait étouffant à l'intérieur, et l'air est devenu compact à cause de la fumée.

Et tout va bien.

Il est vingt-trois heures quarante, et il y a soudain un cri plus fort que la musique – et c'est franchement un putain de miracle – et tout le monde regarde vers Darcy, qui regarde la porte. Il y a Steve qui revient de l'hôpital et surtout, surtout Natasha. Elle a des cernes et l'air malade, elle se tient comme si elle portait le monde sur son dos et un sourire qui essaie désespérément de ne pas paraître fatigué. Darcy lui saute dessus.

–Bon anniversaire, fait Natasha. J'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'acheter un cadeau.

Darcy, elle dit :

–C'est pas grave. Toi, ça suffit.

De la foule, il y a Clint qui surgit, l'air ébahi mais les yeux mi-clos – c'est que l'air est vraiment putain de lourd, dans cette pièce – et il regarde Natasha. Elle lui sourit. Ça veut dire : _je suis désolée_. Darcy retourne danser parce que Tony l'appelle en hurlant, Steve accepte le verre que lui tend Thor et Natasha, elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de Clint. Il dit :

–Pas grave.

Et tout va bien.

Il est minuit deux, et Peter a son front collé contre l'épaule de Wade qui a ses mains sur ses hanches, lui. Son corps ne le tient plus mais c'est le miracle des soirées de te faire danser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le son rentre dans sa tête et il n'entend plus, il n'entend plus rien, il sent. Les pulsations qui résonnent au fond de ses jambes, de ses bras, de ses os. Et puis il y a le souffle de Wade contre son oreille et sa peau brûlée contre la sienne, et puis les quelques verres qu'il a bu et la fumée dans l'air qui lui font tourner la tête.

Tout va bien.

Il se redresse pour tirer sur sa cigarette. Il se déhanche au rythme de la musique. Wade garde ses mains sur lui. Peter crache la fumée dans sa bouche. Ils sont tellement proches que leurs lèvres se touchent un peu. Wade remonte ses mains et il sent ses doigts contre sa peau brûlante. Peter ouvre les yeux – il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient clos – et le regard de Wade est noir, noir, noir. Ils sont tellement proches, et Peter est en feu.

_C'est un jeu_.

–Jusqu'où on va, hein ? Chuchote Wade contre sa bouche.

Et il presse ses mains contre sa taille, sous son t-shirt. Ils n'ont jamais été jusque là, et c'est drôle, parce que ça ne le dérange pas. Il n'a qu'à se répéter que c'est un jeu. Et tant pis, si il n'y arrive plus demain. Demain est ailleurs et maintenant, il dit :

–Je sais pas.

Il enroule ses mains autour de la nuque de Wade après avoir repris une bouffée de tabac. Il dit :

–Les toilettes, ça me semble être une bonne destination pour le moment.

Bordel, il ne se rend même pas compte de ses mots.

Tout va bien.

Il est minuit treize, et Wade le pousse contre les éviers. Peter a l'esprit embrumé même si pas tant d'alcool que ça dans le sang. Ses mains se tiennent où elles peuvent et quand Wade l'embrasse, sa tête lui fait mal et son ventre se tend. Il enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre en lui agrippant la nuque.

–Cabine, souffle Wade.

Peter le suit, parce qu'il en redemande. Peut-être bien qu'il est un peu foutu.

Ils ferment la porte derrière eux et la seconde d'après, Peter est contre la paroi, et Wade à genoux. Le jeune homme ne retient même pas le soupir d'excitation lorsqu'il sent qu'on défait le bouton de son jean. Wade lève les yeux vers lui. Ils ressemblent à la nuit.

–Je m'occupe de tout, dit Wade.

Et la tête de Peter cogne le mur. Il se peut qu'il l'ait rejetée en arrière un peu trop brusquement, parce qu'il sait s'y prendre avec sa bouche, ce con.

–Putain...

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les cheveux de Wade, du côté où il y en a. Il le _sent_ grogner. Wade s'applique à lui arracher des gémissements, des mots incohérents, à lui faire perdre la tête _comme si c'était pas déjà fait_ et Peter est déjà très loin. Il essaie de penser, il se répète inlassablement que c'est un jeu, c'est un jeu, rien d'autre qu'un putain de jeu et il ne faut pas que ça s'arrête. Il jouit dans un murmure saccadé. Son souffle est irrégulier. Trop rapide. Les battements de son cœur n'arrivent pas à se calmer.

Les morceaux de son esprit se remettent ensemble.

_Putain_.

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains. La frénésie s'envole et il ne faut pas, il essaie de la rattraper du bout des doigts. Il ne faut pas qu'il se mette à penser parce qu'il ne va pas tenir, il faut qu'il profite encore un peu, que ce moment dure, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Et les voix dans sa tête, elles disent : Sale traître, sale petite merde. Il faut qu'il s'y accroche et qu'il arrête, il faut qu'il oublie et il ne faut surtout, surtout pas qu'il pleure. Elles disent : t'es misérable, pitoyable, méprisable.

Gwen se fraie un chemin dans son esprit et lui dit que c'est pas grave. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dit, sûrement. _C'est pas grave_.

Peter laisse couler une larme sur sa joue. Aucun signe avant coureur. Il n'y a pas de sanglots, de toute façon, il n'y a rien, alors il ne pleure pas.

–Petey ?

Gwen lui aurait probablement dit de se bouger, d'arrêter de chialer et de vivre, d'ailleurs. Mais pourtant, quelque part, Peter ne peut empêcher la pensée d'un « désolé » se former.

–Ça va, dit Peter.

Wade embrasse sa joue sans poser de questions. C'est drôle de ne pas l'entendre parler, pour une fois.

Tout va bien.

* * *

**(1) **_I Fink U Freeky _est une chanson du groupe Die Antwoord, avec lequel je me suis fait exploser la tête pour l'écriture de la dernière partie du chapitre d'ailleurs. En vrai, je pensais même pas que j'aimais ce genre de musique mais c'est du très bon. Et puis regardez Chappie, tiens, parce que les chanteurs jouent leur propre rôle dedans et que c'est énorme, et puis parce que c'est un très bon film.

**(2)** _Tinette_ m'a rappelé que j'avais glissé une référence à cet endroit, donc j'edit, merci à toi: Tony zappe donc sur le film Pitch Perfect, ou dans une scène, le personnage d'Amy reçoit un burrito sur son chemisier avant une performance.


	10. Lose Yourself

**Note:** Il fait beau, il fait chaud, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, en vrai. Pour ceux qui auraient pas vu, j'ai sorti un one-shot post-AoU (quelque chose qui n'est pas un univers alternatif venant de moi? est-ce possible?) qui s'appelle _Eux, les miracles_ et oui je fais éhontément ma promo. Non sérieux, j'espère que vous allez bien.

**Soundtrack: **_ÜBerlin_ \- R.E.M ; _Lose Yourself _\- Black Rebel Motorcycle Club ; _American _\- Lana Del Rey

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**«** Lose Yourself** » (1)  
**

* * *

Le ciel a la couleur des cigarettes. C'est dommage ; hier encore, il faisait beau.

Peter fume trop.

Trop, c'est relatif, parce qu'il n'a pas assez d'argent que pour se payer un paquet par jour, mais il ne fumait pas il y a deux ans, et puis selon le ministère de la santé, une seule, c'est probablement déjà trop. Mais ces derniers temps, Peter s'est risqué à pas mal de jeux dangereux alors tant pis si la fumée lui encrasse les poumons, tant pis s'il attrape le cancer à trente ans.

L'air de décembre refroidit la chambre, se faufilant par la fenêtre ouverte. Peter se les gèle, mais il l'a cherché ; son menton repose inconfortablement sur l'appui de fenêtre et l'un de ses bras nus se balance dehors, dans le vide, heurtant une fois sur trois et sans trop de dommages le mur en briques de l'immeuble. La fumée de sa clope lui brûle parfois les yeux.

Wade bouge, derrière. Peter fronce les sourcils, son ventre se contracte et il a soudain envie de vomir. Il pourrait mettre le fait que Wade a passé la nuit dans son lit après lui avoir taillé la pipe du siècle dans les toilettes sur le compte de l'alcool, mais il n'était pas si bourré que ça et l'excuse ne tromperait personne. Et puis Peter est un type intègre, c'est pas son genre, hein.

Ça aurait presque été mieux qu'il soit complètement défoncé ; il aurait prétendu n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé et peut-être qu'au final, il ne s'en souviendrait vraiment pas. Ce serait une vague hallucination, une erreur de parcours futile.

Un type intègre. Mon cul.

C'était une connerie monumentale. La situation est plutôt plaisante, à bien y réfléchir. Wade est un type plutôt étrange, mais il y a quelque chose de terriblement sexy dans le ton de sa voix, le parcours de ses cicatrices, la façon dont il marche ; et puis il sait y faire avec ses mains et avec sa bouche. Le cœur de Peter est fatigué et peut-être qu'il lui faut quelque chose comme ça. Mais il a les yeux de Gwen encore plantés dans les siens et sa voix dans les oreilles et tout ce qu'il fait sonne comme une trahison. Au fond, il aurait pu depuis longtemps baiser à droite et à gauche sans salir son âme pour autant, parce qu'il est triste, il a le droit, parce que c'est ce que font les gens. Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant d'être heureux, mais il n'y arrive pas.

Wade grogne de façon à peine compréhensible. Et puis il se retourne vers Peter, et il dit :

–On se les gèle.

Il n'a pas tort, et à vrai dire, il n'y avait aucune raison d'ouvrir cette putain de fenêtre. Peter se retourne aussi. Il a un visage de faux type blasé ; Wade, lui, ressemble à un gosse malgré la tête de motard qu'il se trimballe. Il a les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux encore plus hérissés que d'habitude.

Peter coince ce qui est presque un mégot entre ses lèvres et ferme la fenêtre derrière lui. Wade s'enroule dans la couette ; il a gardé ses vêtements pour dormir, contrairement à Peter qui ne porte qu'un jean. Il frissonne. Il finit silencieusement sa cigarette, adossé au mur, laissant les picotements du froid pénétrer sa peau.

C'est étrange, vraiment, quand Wade ne parle pas. Il parle tout le temps, sauf pendant le sexe et le matin. Il tend un bras en dehors de son cocon, quémandant la fin de sa clope, et Peter lui passe.

Peut-être que ça va, en fait, c'est comme avant, c'est arrivé une fois et le problème est réglé. Il aura le pouls qui s'accélère à chaque fois qu'ils se verront mais il noiera ses fantasmes sous la douche et tout ira bien comme ça.

Il rallume une autre cigarette. _Tant pis_.

Et puis Wade dit :

–Tu penses à quoi ?

Je pense à tes mains sur mon corps et mes doigts sur ses cicatrices. A ta peau sur la mienne et à ton souffle dans mon cou. Je pense que j'aurais du faire en sorte que tu prennes ton pied aussi au lieu de jouir tout seul comme un con, que j'aurais voulu entendre comment ta voix sonne bien quand tu perds tout tes moyens. Et je pense à tes mots dans mon oreille, je pense à toi qui me dit tout ce que tu vas me faire, je pense à quand tu te tais pour t'affairer à me faire me sentir bien et ça me fend le cœur. Et je me déteste, parce que je suis insupportable. Je me déteste peut-être même un peu plus que ça n'a été le cas ces derniers mois et c'est difficile, crois-moi.

Je suis désolé, désolé désolé désolé–

–A rien, dit-il.

–Tu peux me dire que ce qui s'est passé n'aurait pas du arriver, que c'était une erreur et qu'on doit faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je le prendrais pas trop mal, tu sais. Même si j'aurais aimé profiter de tes petites fesses avant.

Il y a quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un soupir et un rire qui sort de la bouche de Peter en même temps que la fumée. Il s'étouffe avec.

–Je sais pas trop pour tout te dire, dit-il.

Wade ne lance pas une remarque, pas un mot, et c'est vraiment beaucoup trop perturbant. Peter n'ose pas croiser ses yeux parce qu'il sait que lui, il essaie d'entrer dans les siens.

–Dis quelque chose, dit Peter. C'est toi qui es doué avec les mots.

–Oh, te méprends pas, rétorque Wade. J'aime parler, ça veut pas dire que je fais ça bien. Je dis tout le temps des tas de conneries dans le désordre et c'est pas cohérent une seule seconde. Là par exemple, je pourrais te dire que je crève d'envie de pancakes et juste après, que t'es plutôt très mignon quand tu jouis.

–Par exemple.

–Et puis que ça me plairait pas de recommencer, parce que t'es mignon, justement. Je t'ai toujours trouvé mignon, si tu veux tout savoir. Je t'ai vu et je me suis dit, oh putain, lui,

–Wade.

–T'as voulu que je parle.

Peter soupire.

–Je vais pas te mentir, dit-il. J'ai aimé. Sur le coup ça m'a semblé carrément fantastique et j'ai même fini par oublier de me demander ce qu'on était en train de foutre. Maintenant je suis en train de me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, que c'était comme ça, sur le coup, pas très réfléchi, qu'on avait tous les deux très envie de le faire mais... je suis pas très stable.

Peter omet bien sur gracieusement de placer dans sa tirade la fascination presque morbide qu'il entretient pour lui, depuis le début. De toute façon, il n'arrive même pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Il évite également le sujet de Gwen parce qu'il va mourir si il en parle.

–J'comprends, fait Wade. Tu sais, je pense pas que ce soit un crime. Tu l'as dit tout seul : t'en avais envie, moi aussi, je t'ai taillé une pipe et c'est pas une demande en mariage, y a pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Dans le cendrier, il y a un mégot qui fume encore. A côté, il y a quatre bouquins empilés les uns sur les autres, une 3DS , deux paquets de Marlboro Light vides et une boite de mouchoirs et Peter devrait vraiment penser à acheter une table basse. Et une poubelle.

–La question, dit Wade, c'est de savoir si maintenant, t'en as envie.

_Bam._

Peter ne répond pas alors il continue.

–Écoute, si tu veux baiser, on fait ça quand on le veut et on est pas obligés de reconsidérer notre relation différemment. C'est juste un bonus, y a rien qui change. Je suis pas très prise de tête à ce niveau là. Et je te disais maintenant mais c'est pas obligé de littéralement être _maintenant_, enfin quoique, je suis ouvert à toute proposition parce que je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais plutôt craquant alors ça me gêne pas qu'on aille plus loin, pas du tout, mais je t'oblige à rien, hein, t'es libre et tout et je vais pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit donc si tu veux pas on oublie et peut-être que t'es même pas très branché mecs, à la base, j'y avais même pas pensé putain, ouais, donc–

–Wade.

Il l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Ses yeux se ferment, son ventre se tord. Il essaie d'arrêter le flot incessant et chaotique de ses pensées qui lui disent de ne pas faire ça ; il laisse l'instant se graver dans un coin de sa mémoire, dans toute la violence de ses émotions coupables. Les lèvres de Wade sont aussi rêches que le reste de sa peau et ses mains à lui effleurent la taille de Peter avant de se poser fermement dans son dos et en réponse, il s'approche un peu plus de lui. La cigarette de Peter brûle toujours entre ses doigts. Il rompt leur baiser pour se hisser de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur les hanches de l'autre. Il crache la fumée entre les lèvres de Wade lorsqu'il se penche sur lui.

–Alors maintenant c'est genre, vraiment maintenant ? Dit Wade.

–Ouais, marmonne Peter contre sa peau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de foutre.

–T'es un peu plus pervers chaque jour, tu le sais, ça ?

Peter le sent sourire sous ses lèvres.

* * *

Bucky a ses doigts serrés autour de la main de Steve avec une force telle qu'il pourrait la broyer.

Heureusement pour Steve, il est un type plutôt costaud.

Il a appelé un taxi, Steve. Les médecins ont eu le temps de plusieurs débats de type _est-ce que tout ça n'est pas un peu risqué vous êtes sûr qu'il est vraiment prêt parce qu'il faudrait pas que hein_ mais le psychiatre, lui, a affirmé qu'il était vain de tenter de guérir les traumatismes d'un patient terrifié par l'enfermement en le gardant entre quatre murs exigus.

Puis Steve étant, dans un premier temps, flic, et dans le second, le seul souvenir de Bucky, il a été décidé qu'il irait chez lui pour une période d'essai. Et qu'on le renverrait à l'hôpital si un quelconque incident se produisait, mais ça, Steve fera en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas.

Darcy, les voyant arriver, baisse un peu le son de la musique qui envahit la selle. Elle fait signe à Steve de loin.

Steve a arraché tout ce qu'il y avait de photos, de coupures de presse et de morceaux de scotch sur son mur. Il a balancé tous les papiers qui traînaient sur la table de la salle à manger dans un tiroir. Le reste de l'appartement est plutôt neutre, alors ça va, Bucky ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à se faire de repaires. C'est con qu'il ne vive plus à Brooklyn, au final. Il se serait peut-être souvenu de quelque chose.

–Je suis déjà venu ici ? Demande Buck.

–Jamais, répond Steve. Je me suis installé juste... après.

Parce que c'était trop dur.

Il le guide jusqu'à la chambre. Le lit est fait pour ce qui doit être la première fois depuis des années.

–Tu pourras dormir là, dit-il.

–Et toi ?

–Mon canapé est pas si mal.

Bucky ne dit rien, et c'est presque risible parce qu'au fond du crâne de Steve, il y a sa voix qui lui dit que _mais non, ducon, c'est moi qui vais dormir sur le canapé, allez, un chocolat puis au dodo_ parce que c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait dit, avant.

Cinq ans de captivité ont volé beaucoup de choses à Bucky et c'est peut-être ça, le plus pesant. Tous les mots qu'il ne dit pas. Et puis il y a tout le reste, aussi. Il a les cheveux plus longs et les yeux éteints, il ne sort plus en t-shirt sous la neige juste pour avoir l'air d'un dur à cuire mais porte à la place des sweats à longues manches qui cachent les bandages qui couvrent toutes les blessures qu'on lui a infligées, il n'y a plus d'insouciance dans sa démarche ni d'insolence dans sa voix. Mais il est là, il se tient debout dans la lumière crue de ce matin d'hiver. Il est là et sa peau est éclairée de blanc nuage et c'est toujours ses yeux même sans son regard, c'est toujours sa voix même sans son ton. Bucky est brisé en mille morceaux mais peu importe parce que c'est toujours lui qu'il a devant lui. Steve le regarde et il voit en lui toute cette beauté un peu sale qui lui a toujours appartenu et elle lui casse la gueule sans ménagement.

Bucky, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

* * *

Un morceau de Black Rebel Motorcycle Club résonne à fond dans le café et Darcy tape sur son ordinateur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble déranger les clients qui discutent par dessus les lourdes basses tout en grignotant les bagels, sandwiches et salades servis par les employés. Darcy, elle, a fini son assiette, et à côté, il y a un mug rempli d'une boisson fumante qui sent bon les épices. Elle a les yeux braqués sur les lettres qui s'accumulent sur le blanc de son fichier pour remarquer tout de suite la présence de Peter. Lorsqu'elle finit par le voir, elle se lève pour faire craquer son dos et étirer ses bras en arrière avant de reprendre place sur son siège.

–Hey, dit-elle, le nez dans son mug. J'te sers un truc ?

La vapeur fait de la buée sur ses lunettes.

–La même chose que toi.

Peter n'aime pas plus que ça le café à condition d'y ajouter une montagne de lait, mais ça tombe plutôt bien parce que Darcy fait des latte comme personne et qu'elle rajoute de la cannelle dedans quand c'est l'hiver. Elle prépare la boisson derrière le bar tout en fredonnant les paroles de la fin de la chanson. _Lose Yourself _se met à jouer quand elle tend la tasse à Peter.

–Merci.

Il attendra cependant encore quelques minutes avant d'y toucher parce qu'il va se brûler, sinon.

–Ca va ? Demande Darcy.

Elle reprend place sur son siège mais ses doigts sont encore croisés sur le bois foncé du comptoir. Darcy n'a pas encore repris son clavier en main et elle a le regard bien ancré dans le sien, à lui, et ça, ça signifie qu'elle a des choses sérieuses en tête.

–Ouais, dit-il.

–Parce que de ce que j'en sais, t'es dans une belle merde.

Mais non, non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai fait comme t'avais promis, j'ai rien pris, juré, j'ai à peine bu et personne a mis de l'herbe dans ce que je mangeais et j'ai même pas pleuré, j'étais juste là et puis il s'est rien passé de spécial, vraiment, à part peut-être que Wade et moi on-

–Oh, dit-il à défaut de trouver autre chose à dire.

–Te méprends pas, fait Darcy. Ce que vous deux faites de votre vie sexuelle, je m'en tape pas mal. Parce que ça me regarde pas, je veux dire. Mais quand je dis que t'es dans la merde, mon petit Peter, c'est quelque chose de plus compliqué qu'une ex petite-amie hystérique qui s'en prend à tous les prétendants potentiels au poste à coups de griffe. C'est plus compliqué que « oh non mais tu sais il faut pas t'embarquer dans ces choses-là avec lui parce qu'il couche que pour le sexe vu qu'il s'interdit d'aimer à cause de son passé sombre ». Et si c'est pas ça, tu vas me dire, c'est quoi le problème ? Vas-y, demande-moi.

–C'est quoi, le problème ?

Elle empoigne sa tasse et finit son contenu d'un seul coup. C'est une tasse avec un imprimé dessus, qui représentait autre fois un personnage d'Evangelion mais dont il ne reste plus que quelques bouts, maintenant. Elle n'a pas trop l'air de rigoler à propos de ce qu'elle raconte, mais peut-être essaie-t-elle de rendre la chose plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'est en réalité.

Darcy, t'inquiète pas, Peter, il a pas peur qu'on lui brise le cœur.

–Y'a plein de choses sur Wade que tu sais pas.

C'est terriblement vrai, et il n'y a jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus. Peter est plutôt du genre lent à la détente, du genre à comprendre les indices et les sous-entendus, mais avec deux semaines de retard. Alors Peter, là, il nage dans l'inconnu.

Darcy, c'est pas grave. Son cœur, il est déjà brisé, tu le sais.

–Le problème, dit Darcy, c'est qu'il est complètement taré. Et pas un taré de type original du genre le gars de ta classe en seconde qui trafiquait des trucs un peu bizarres, fumait de l'herbe entre deux cours et avait tendance à déconner un peu pendant les soirées. Je te parle de vraie démence, et j'exagère pas.

Dissuade-moi, éloigne-moi, fais-moi changer d'avis et oh oui, donne-moi envie.

–Wade a été diagnostiqué comme étant schizophrène et psychotique. Il dirait jamais ça à personne de lui-même mais je pense qu'il se fout bien que qui que ce soit le sache. Je le sais parce qu'on se connaît depuis très longtemps, et que je l'ai vu six ans dans un hôpital.

Peter trempe ses lèvres dans la mousse de sa tasse.

–Je sais qu'il est charmant. Fascinant, tout ce que tu veux.

–Darcy, je... je suis pas aveugle, ni rien, et j'écoute ce que tu me dis, mais... Si on l'a laissé sortir après ces six ans, c'est que ça doit aller mieux, non ?

–Il est dangereux, Peter.

Vas-y, persuade-moi, persuade-moi, et puis fais qu'il ne m'ait pas emmené dans cette cabine de chiottes où peut-être que c'était moi mais _peu importe_, empêche-moi d'être obsédé par lui même si c'est trop tard de toute façon.

–Il a eu des copines, des copains, et merde, même ses plans cul sont partis en courant. Y'a eu ce type qui s'appelait Matt. Il est venu pas mal de fois ici, le temps que ça a duré, parce que tu sais, Wade ne vit pas en haut mais c'est un peu un habitué quand même, alors il ramenait parfois du monde. Et puis à la base, moi, j'étais plutôt contente, parce qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux et que je voyais Wade qui avait l'air heureux et tout. Et puis j'ai vu Matt arriver tout seul, une valise au bout du bras, pour me dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait.

Peter se brûle. Et merde.

–Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, sa voix s'est mise à trembler un peu et il m'a dit « Wade ». Il m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de foutre le feu à son appartement, tout à fait conscient de ses gestes et pour aucune raison apparente. Et puis il s'est jeté par la fenêtre sous ses yeux, comme ça, parce qu'il pensait qu'il le pouvait, et comme il habite au deuxième il s'en est sorti avec quelques côtes fêlées et une entorse mais c'était la goutte d'eau, tu vois. Parce que Wade, il est comme ça. Il m'a déjà fait des commentaires sur le bruit que faisait sa voisine d'en haut alors qu'il n'y avait rien et que je sais que personne n'habite au-dessus de chez lui. Je l'ai vu lâcher le guidon d'un vélo dans une descente à pleine vitesse et rire aux éclats avec la gueule en sang. Je l'ai vu faire plein d'autres choses, mais ce que j'ai vu, moi, c'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il est.

C'est trop tard de toute façon.

–Et toi, tu te mets à fricoter avec lui, et je comprends. Il est attirant, c'est comme ça, i a cette attitude qui laisse personne indifférent. On est obligé de ressentir quelque chose pour ce type, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. On peut pas laisser Wade passer dans sa vie sans avoir senti ne serait-ce qu'une once de haine ou d'amour, d'affection ou de mépris.

C'est peut-être la description qui convient le mieux à Wade Wilson, et peut-être que c'est parce que Darcy comprend les gens mieux que personne.

–Je vais bien, fait Peter.

–Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi.

Darcy Lewis comprend tout et elle a réussi à voir en Peter Parker. Elle le comprend lui, et c'est terrifiant.

Darcy, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est écrivain.

–C'est rien de sérieux, ok ? Y a pas d'engagement quelconque et... je pense que c'est rien de plus qu'une amitié avec profits, tu vois ? C'est pas sérieux. C'est juste comme ça, je vais pas... t'en fais pas.

Le regard gris-vert de Darcy sonde son esprit. C'est un peu son boulot, de faire ça, parce qu'il faut bien qu'elle trouve quelque part tout ce qu'elle raconte dans ses histoires. Elle a pris le pli ; elle s'est habituée à la mécanique du cerveau, aux opérations à cœur ouvert. Darcy est devenue capable de faire tout ça en un claquement de doigts.

–Fais attention à toi.

_Promis_.

–Promis.

Darcy se retourne vers son écran alors que Peter se risque à tremper à nouveau ses lèvres dans la mousse de son café. Elle fredonne les paroles de _Spread Your Love_. La violence de cette chanson contraste avec la précédente.

Darcy écrit les histoires. L'immeuble est un roman.

–Tu bosses sur ton bouquin ? Demande Peter.

–Pas pour le moment. Je suis en train de boucler une fanfiction. Je pense que mes lectrices vont venir me lancer des cailloux à ma fenêtre si je fais pas une mise à jour, ça doit faire trois mois que j'ai rien posté.

–Sur quoi ?

Elle désigne son t-shirt imprimé d'un salut vulcain et de la phrase _live long and prosper_.

–A ton avis ?

Peter sourit.

Que serait le monde sans eux ?

* * *

Natasha met un certain temps à se rendre compte de qui est devant lui. Il lui faut un moment pour recoller les morceaux, les bouts de photos, les bribes d'histoires. Elle ne dit rien, mais il faudrait, parce que si elle, elle a entendu parler de lui pendant des années, Bucky Barnes ne l'a jamais vu de toute sa vie.

–Je suis Natasha, dit-elle. Une amie de Steve.

_Et je m'attendais à ce que ce soit lui qui m'ouvre la porte, mais c'est pas grave_.

Ça fait bizarre de le voir en vrai. Il est grand, comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il est comme sur les photos, mais avec des traits plus fatigués. Des bandes blanches entourent ses avant-bras et doivent encore continuer jusqu'en dessous de son pull dont les manches sont retroussées. Les quelques séances de thérapie n'ont probablement pas réussi à effacer cinq ans d'horreur ; Bucky ressemble à un survivant, à un combattant. De ce que Steve lui a dit de lui, il est tout et rien à la fois.

C'est comme elle, au fond. Natasha aussi, elle est devenue un soldat.

–Oh, fait-il.

Puis il ajoute :

–Bucky.

–Je sais.

Bucky chasse de son visage quelques longues mèches brunes. Ses bras sont bandés jusqu'aux doigts.

–Steve est pas là, dit-il. Il est parti chercher du pain, je pense. Mais... si tu veux rentrer, il va pas tarder, de toute façon.

Il lui cède le passage, et Natasha rentre dans l'appartement. Elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps ; Steve a passé les dernières semaines à l'hôpital et il était probablement déjà bien assez préoccupé pour s'occuper de ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire.

Natasha se dirige vers la cuisine.

–Tu as envie d'un thé ? Ou d'autre chose ? Dit-elle.

Elle fait comme chez elle.

–Je sais pas encore si j'aime bien ça, dit Bucky.

–C'est l'occasion, fait Natasha. Il y a ce magasin qui vend les meilleurs thés du monde sur le chemin entre mon studio de danse et le métro. J'en ramène toujours à Steve.

Natasha se hisse pour ouvrir l'armoire et saisit la boîte rose. Elle en sort deux sachets, et d'une autre armoire, elle prend deux tasses pendant qu'elle fait chauffer l'eau. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le salon, elle les pose sur la table basse. Bucky est assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée. Il lit les planches non reliées d'une bande-dessinée.

–Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

–Steve a gardé des affaires d'avant que je... disparaisse. Il m'a dit que c'était un projet qu'on avait, avant. J'écrivais l'histoire et il la dessinait. Je voulais voir.

–Je peux jeter un œil ?

Elle tend un des mugs à Bucky, qui lui tend les planches.

Les dessins se suivent sur les grandes feuilles de papier. Une fille en combinaison noire se bat dans une chorégraphie épique.

Steve a mentionné ses dessins, lorsqu'il lui a raconté son histoire. Elle ne les avait jamais vus, auparavant, notamment parce que ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas toucher à un crayon pour gribouiller autre chose que des notes ou une liste de courses. Et c'est tellement dommage, parce qu'il a un réel talent. On croirait voir les personnages bouger sur le papier. Au fond d'elle, Natasha nourrit l'espoir que quand toute cette merde sera terminée – _le sera-t-elle un jour_ – Steve se remettre au dessin et à plein d'autres choses. Peut-être-même qu'il retrouvera le sommeil, que Bucky retrouvera la mémoire, qu'elle retrouvera la foi.

–Tu lui ressembles.

Natasha lève la tête.

–Pardon ?

–La fille sur les dessins. Tu lui ressembles.

Il fouille parmi les pages sur les genoux de Natasha et en récupère une pour illustrer son propos. Sur les autres, leur héroïne était cadrée en plan large, plongée, contre-plongée, de dos, en train de courir, de sauter ou de se battre. Cette planche la montre bien droite, face au lecteur et à l'ennemi, peut-être.

Et c'est son sosie craché.

Elle a la même rage dans ses yeux verts, le même demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa peau est pâle, son nez est fin, ses cheveux sont roux. La seule différence, c'est qu'ils sont plus courts, ses cheveux, à elle.

Et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ce soit elle, ce n'est pas possible que Steve s'en soit inspiré. Parce que ça ne fait pas assez d'années.

–C'est dingue, dit-elle. Quand on s'est rencontrés, ici, il m'a fait remarquer que je lui rappelais beaucoup quelqu'un, mais il ne m'avait jamais dit qui.

Quelque part, ce sont peut-être eux qui ont fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Peut-être que ce sont les histoires qui font les héros.

–Le thé est bon, fait Bucky.

Natasha sourit.

–Contente que ça te plaise.

–Je peux te poser une question ?

–Ce que tu veux.

–Tu es avec Steve ? Je veux dire... vous êtes ensemble, ou quelque chose ?

Aucune réaction ne se dessine du côte de Natasha pendant quelque chose qui doit ressembler à une ou deux secondes, et puis elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

–Pas du tout, elle dit. On est de très bons amis. Il a beaucoup été là pour moi ces dernières années, et je suppose que moi aussi, à ma façon.

Elle pose soigneusement les planches sur la table basse et récupère son thé.

–Il n'a pas arrêté de te chercher, tu sais. Jamais.

Steve, tu sais, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

A ce moment, la porte de l'appartement grince.

–Je suis rentré, fait la voix de Steve.

C'est drôle, parce que malgré des semaines entières passées sur le plastique trop dur des sièges d'hôpital, Steve semble un peu plus en forme, un peu moins triste. C'est infime, mais c'est un début.

–Oh, salut Tasha.

La vie est faite de petites victoires.

–Salut Rogers.

Il a un sac en papier sous le bras.

–Petit déj', dit-il.

Et Natasha sourit.

–J'espère que t'as pris des croissants.

* * *

**(1) **La vérité c'est que j'ai vu BRMC aux Ardentes à Liège et que depuis je les écoute beaucoup, _beaucoup_. Et puis que j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour les titres de mes chapitres, aussi. En tout cas c'est un groupe génial, et je vous les recommande vivement si vous aimez le garage rock un peu sale, mais aussi les musiques très chill qui fleurent bon le soleil des soirées d'été.

Je voulais faire un peu plus d'histoire avec les personnages dont on parle moins, dans ce chapitre, mais ce sera probablement pour le prochain parce que je savais vraiment pas où les caser. Mais ça avance pour les autres, alors j'espère que ça vous plait. J'écris pas mal en ce moment parce que c'est le camp nano et tout, donc le chapitre onze devrait pas tarder.


	11. (For angels to fly)

**Note:** Mon week-end va être merdique et j'aurais le temps de rien faire, alors je profite de ma liberté. Passez une bonne soirée.

**Soundtrack: **Probablement juste _Skinny Love_ de Bon Iver, ça va bien avec l'ambiance et puis il est tard et je suis pas très inspirée, désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**« **It's too cold outside (for angels to fly) **»**

Tony regarde les étoiles du ciel – où peut-être que ce sont les lumières de la ville. Y a plus moyen de savoir.

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, Tony Stark ne supporte pas de rester chez lui. Chose plus rare, il n'a pas envie de sortir non plus. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est là, comme un con, allongé sur son balcon, entre l'immeuble et le vrai monde – aussi vrai qu'il peut sembler à ses yeux, parce que sa vision est en permanence brouillée par les vapeurs d'alcool et la poudre sous son nez. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de se demander comment il en était arrivé là, Tony. Il a arrêté de compter les jours et puis les mois ; Tony n'a jamais été foutu de retenir une date, de toute façon. Il a arrêté de se demander pourquoi. _Comme s'il ne le savait pas_.

Et la nuit n'est pas si moche. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il arrive à peine à se soûler, et c'est dommage.

Tony boit au goulot de sa bouteille de whisky ; il y en a un peu qui se renverse à côté de ses lèvres. C'est dégueulasse.

Et puis il y a un bruit qui vient du balcon d'au-dessus. La baie vitré qu'on fait glisser, le son du mécanisme qui claque. L'individu s'installe et quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de jambes – jean noir et oxfords – se balance dans le vide, au dessus de la tête de Tony.

–Loki ?

Un soupire exaspéré lui répond.

–Loki.

Tony entend aussi le bruit d'un briquet et puis un autre soupir, mais cette fois, il ne lui est pas adressé, ou peut-être que si, finalement. Il récupère une cigarette dans le paquet à côté de lui.

–Je trouve plus mon briquet, Loki. Tu veux bien me passer le tien ?

C'est faux. Le briquet est dans le paquet, à côté de lui.

–Lokilokiloki-

L'objet tombe en plein sur son front, avec une force démesurée. Tony le ramasse. Sa tête lui fait un peu mal à l'endroit où elle a été heurtée, mais au moins, elle lui tourne un peu, maintenant.

–Merci, dit-il.

–T'as intérêt à me le rendre.

Tony allume sa clope. L'orange de la lumière au bout ressort joliment dans le ciel bleu foncé.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fait Tony.

–Je t'en pose, des questions ? Rétorque l'autre, sèchement.

–J'aimerais bien.

–Très bien, alors je vais le faire : pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix ?

–Et toi, pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Silence. Enfin, voitures qui passent, rires adolescents, _boum boum _de boîte de nuit. Mais silence.

–Je te déteste pas, soupire Loki.

–Alors pourquoi tu me parles jamais ?

Loki crache la fumée. Tony aussi. Il est toujours allongé sur son balcon avec un peu de whisky au creux du cou et des taches sur son t-shirt. Il a balancé un de ses bras en travers des barreaux du balcon. Tony a froid aux joues et Loki ne répond pas. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, Tony est tout à fait conscient de la réponse.

–Bah, continue Tony, c'est cool que tu sois là. On se sent un peu moins seul.

Mais ça c'est des conneries parce que ça fait des années qu'il ne se rappelle plus d'autre chose que de la solitude.

Quelque chose de froid se pose sur sa main. Tony tourne la tête.

–Eh, il neige.

–Je te parle, là.

–Hein ?

–Tu dis que je te parle jamais. Là, je te parle.

Il sourit.

–C'est déjà ça.

* * *

Mardi, trois heures trente du matin. Et le chat miaule déjà derrière la fenêtre.

Les paupières de Steve s'ouvrent d'abord lentement, puis elles se crispent lorsqu'il tente de se lever ; sa nuque est douloureuse et c'est comme si un six tonnes lui avait roulé dessus.

Steve ouvre la fenêtre. Black Widow/Nuggets/Oscar, qui geint inlassablement depuis cinq minutes, se jette sur le sol et se frotte contre ses jambes.

–C'est ça, fais-moi du gringue, marmonne Steve.

Il se baisse pour ramasser l'animal et le porte sur son épaule ; les moustaches d'Oscar chatouillent sa nuque et son nez lui démange. Il fut un temps ou Steve insistait chaque jour de la sainte semaine pour que sa mère lui offre un chiot – un bébé labrador ou un berger allemand, quelque chose du genre – mais il ne l'a jamais eu, parce qu'il était asthmatique. Il l'est toujours, il n'a toujours pas de chien mais il a Oscar.

Il pose le chat sur le plan de travail pour sortir un paquet de croquettes à moitié vide du placard.

–Un peu de patience, que diable, fait Steve alors que le chat se précipite déjà sur la boîte pendant que Steve en remplit une petite assiette – il faudra qu'il pense à acheter une gamelle, un de ces jours.

Oscar dévore son repas, ronronnant un peu plus fort par moments.

Tout est calme. La nuit est noire dehors et Steve n'a même pas allumé la lumière ; le fait qu'il ne se soit pas encore cassé la gueule relève du miracle, ou alors c'est qu'il a trop fait le tour de son appartement dans le noir et ça en dit long sur ces dernières années, vraiment. Tout est calme parce que Steve est à peine réveillé ; il faut qu'il profite de ces moments où le brouillard dans sa tête l'empêche de trop penser, il faut qu'il s'imprègne de cette torpeur si tranquille.

Et puis Steve revient à la réalité, parce qu'un cri fend l'atmosphère d'un coup de griffe.

Il se retourne de façon si précipitée qu'Oscar s'enfuit, surpris par la main de son presque maître se crispant sur sa nuque. Puis Steve court. De façon presque violente. Il se dirige vers la chambre de Bucky et ça y est, c'est de nouveau le vrai monde, la vraie vie. Il allume la lumière dans la pièce mais l'ampoule est presque morte.

Bucky convulse dans le coin de la chambre. Il a ses doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux, plaqués contre ses yeux. Ses bras tremblent, comme tout son corps recroquevillé sur le matelas. Steve est pétrifié. Il dit :

–Bucky.

Et Bucky retire ses mains. Ses yeux bleus, _douloureusement bleus _sont écarquillés et c'est comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il halète, et l'idée horrifiante qu'il puisse mourir, là, maintenant, traverse l'esprit de Steve.

Bucky dit quelque chose mais impossible d'entendre quoi, parce qu'il n'a plus la force, il n'a plus la voix. Ses lèvres bougent mais ce ne sont que des soupirs terrifiés qui essaient de dire quelque chose. _Ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas de mal._

C'est probablement une idée de merde, mais Steve s'approche de Bucky parce qu'il est impossible qu'il reste debout à rien faire ; ses doigts l'effleurent et Bucky ferme les yeux très fort, il lève un bras pour se protéger.

C'est probablement une idée de merde, mais Steve prend Bucky dans ses bras.

Et il se débat, évidemment. Il crie à nouveau et il est fort probable que Steve reçoive des coups un peu partout, sur la tête et dans les côtes et vraiment, partout où Bucky peut le toucher. Steve ne sent rien, de toute façon. Rien du tout à part son cœur compressé dans sa cage thoracique et peut-être que lui aussi, il pourrait mourir, là, maintenant.

–C'est moi, Buck, chuchote-t-il. C'est Steve.

Il l'étreint à peine parce que Bucky est couvert de bandages avec des blessures encore trop récentes en dessous, mais il fait de son mieux. Steve caresse sa tête avec toute la douceur dont il est capable.

Il y a un sanglot dans la gorge de Bucky.

–Ça va aller. C'est juste moi. Je suis avec toi.

Et il le sera tout le reste de cette foutue vie.

Les coups s'arrêtent doucement et alors que le calme s'installe, une main vient agripper le devant du t-shirt de Steve. Son épaule est un peu trempée, aussi.

–Aide-moi.

Et à une époque, c'était Bucky qui le prenait dans ses bras, quand lui, il était petit et triste mais loin d'être aussi détruit que ça. A ce moment là, il avait développé la certitude qu'il lui serait impossible de vivre sans lui et de toute façon, James Buchanan Barnes était rentré dans sa vie quand ils avaient huit ans et il n'envisageait pas qu'il puisse en sortir d'une quelque façon que ce soit. C'était ça le pire : il a disparu, Bucky, mais il n'a arrêté d'y penser à aucun moment. Et maintenant, c'est presque pire. Putain, comment il a fait, putain qu'il s'étonne de ne pas s'être laisser tomber du haut de l'immeuble. Il crèverait probablement si on lui enlevait à nouveau.

–Je suis là, dit-il.

–Steve...

Les doigts de Bucky serrent le tissu si fort que s'il tirait un peu, il arriverait à le déchirer.

–C'est moi.

La tempe de Steve commence à être un peu douloureuse, maintenant. Et sa tête qui lui tourne.

–C'est moi, c'est juste moi. C'était un cauchemar.

C'était un cauchemar qui a duré cinq ans. C'était tout ce temps où je t'ai laissé à moitié mort dans ton sang et dans ta sueur, et j'ai pas pu te sauver, j'ai été incapable de te trouver, j'aurais jamais du te laisser filer. J'aurais du te dire de rester à la maison ce soir là et tout aurait été différent, mais je savais pas, Buck, je savais pas. C'était tout ce temps où j'ai été faible, tellement faible, et je me suis presque laissé mourir, tu sais. J'aurais du faire plus, j'aurais du te faire tellement plus. J'aurais du fouiller chaque recoin du monde, chaque ville, chaque pièce. Bucky, je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

–C'était un cauchemar.

L'angoisse au fond du ventre de Steve grogne ; ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était tue un jour, de toute façon.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Bucky pour retrouver son calme et pendant ce temps, la tête de Steve lui fait un mal de chien. Il est possible que la peau bleuisse, à cet endroit. Et puis sur ses côtes, et sur ses bras. C'est pas grave, de toute façon ; il prendra tous les coups qu'il faut et il les rendra à Hydra au centuple.

–Tu peux rester ?

La voix de Bucky est cassée et il est tout blanc. Blafard.

–Bien sur, fait Steve.

Il soupire, mais de soulagement. Bucky tremple toujours un peu. Il porte le poids de cinq années dans ses yeux.

–Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, dit-il. J'arrive, d'accord ?

Buck hoche la tête.

C'est lourd, cinq ans.

Steve quitte la chambre. Oscar grignote comme il peut les croquettes qui se sont répandues par terre ; Steve a du laisser tomber la boîte par terre, dans la panique. Comme il n'a pas la force de le gronder, il lui caresse la tête puis il pousse Oscar et ramasse ce qu'il reste par terre. Et puis il remplit un verre d'eau.

Ca fait une semaine que Bucky est sorti de l'hôpital et il avance un peu ; il se rappelle de choses parfois, pleure souvent. Steve, lui, il fait de son mieux. Il lui raconte des vieilles histoires qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux. Les mêmes qu'il s'est raconté à lui même comme un mantra pendant des années, une litanie de souvenirs et de mots dissimulés sous l'oreiller et puis de sourires volés.

Steve avance dans le noir du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Et à travers la fenêtre, la nuit noire est mouchetée des premiers flocons de cet hiver.

* * *

–Loki ?

La bouteille à côté de Tony est vide. Sa cigarette, au bout de ses doigts, est éteinte, parce que les flocons de neige se sont écrasé dessus. Et puis quelle idée de rester dehors par un temps pareil, aussi.

–Quoi ?

–Pourquoi t'es resté un an en Islande ?

Il est bourré, et bien bourré, maintenant. Il a chaud à la gorge, le regard vague et un peu envie de vomir, aussi, mais Tony Stark a un peu plus de résistance que ça alors il s'abstiendra. Loki, lui, il soupire. Ca fait une heure au moins qu'il est là, et qu'il soupire. Sauf que maintenant, son souffle est un peu plus saccadé parce que merde, il fait vraiment froid.

–Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Tony ?

–De quoi ?

–Je passe mon temps à t'envoyer chier et t'es toujours... comme ça avec moi.

_Comme ça, _parce qu'y a pas vraiment de mots appropriés pour le décrire, lui.

–C'est que j'ai envie de te connaître un peu mieux, tu sais, parce qu'au final je sais pas grand-chose de toi et c'est dommage, mais en même temps c'est ça qui est bien, que tu soies un peu secret.

Ses mots s'enchaînent, se collent les uns aux autres et se mélangent ; il a trop de whisky dans le sang pour faire des phrases si longues.

–Tu pensais quoi ?

–Que tu voulais me baiser dans un coin et puis me jeter par la fenêtre.

_Parce que c'est ce que tu fais toujours_.

–Loki, si tu parles de-

–Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et je veux pas que ça se reproduise.

–C'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps à m'éviter ?

De la fumée s'échappe d'entre les barreaux du balcon d'au-dessus ; une non-réponse qui parle d'elle-même.

–Tu penses que je suis sympa avec toi depuis tout ce temps parce qu'on a couché ensemble une fois et que ton cul me manque ?

–Tony, bon sang-

–C'était bien, hein, te méprends pas, t'es même un super bon coup mais honnêtement je suis plutôt du genre à tout foutre en l'air quand je suis dans une relation avec quelqu'un alors j'évite, puis toi je t'apprécie plutôt je t'ai dit et j'aimerais bien qu'on soit potes, des fois.

Quelle ironie, quand même ; deux ans que Loki l'évite comme la peste et il n'y a que maintenant, raide mort sur son balcon, que Tony se décide à lui en parler. C'est quand même très con, à y repenser, il faudra qu'il fasse plus attention la prochaine fois.

Il se ment un peu, mais c'est rien.

–C'était en Norvège.

Tony ouvre les yeux. C'est rien.

–C'était en Norvège qu'on était, dit Loki. Pas en Islande.

Il l'entend sourire au moins un peu, et le sol est blanc, en dessous d'eux.

* * *

Le matelas de Peter est un peu trop petit pour deux ; ça tombe bien parce que leurs corps sont enchevêtrés, leurs membres emmêlés, et que tout ça fait qu'ils ne prennent pas tant de place.

Il est bientôt cinq heures du matin et aucun des deux n'a ne serait-ce qu'essayé de dormir. Peter n'y arrive pas, de toute façon, qu'il soit seul ou accompagné, mais Wade est à lui seul une façon plus divertissante de passer la nuit. Ils passent le temps, ils parlent de tout et de rien, ils regardent des nanars des années quatre-vingt, commandent des pizzas, boivent un peu pour finir par s'embrasser comme des tarés et se fondre l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à s'oublier. Et puis Wade rentre chez lui, de temps en temps, sans que Peter ait besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos d'avoir besoin d'être seul.

A côté d'eux, l'iPod de Peter chante une mélodie triste en français ; l'ambiance n'est pourtant pas aux pleurs, et ils semblent tous deux vivre un de leurs bons jours. Il n'y a pas un jour, cependant, que Wade n'ait jamais montré comme étant pour lui mauvais. Parce que Wade parle, il parle beaucoup, et c'est peut-être ça ou peut-être ce qu'il dégage en général, va savoir.

–T'as remarqué, c'est toujours les gens tristes qui font les meilleurs œuvres. Rimbaud a pondu ses meilleurs poèmes pendant sa saison en enfer, c'est quand même dingue. Tu m'étonnes que les gens aient pas envie d'être heureux. Faut choisir entre ça et être artiste, faut croire, les deux, ça existe pas.

Sa voix est encore plus grave à cause des cigarettes et de la nuit.

–Tu dis des conneries, fait Peter. Y'a plein d'artistes qui sont pas malheureux à en crever.

C'est con parce que ça fait une demi-heure que les chansons tristes se suivent et c'est à croire que Peter le fait exprès. La musique s'infiltre sous ses paupières fermées à travers les cils humides.

–Les plus belles chansons sont les plus tristes, fait Wade. Même celles qui ont l'air enjouées. T'as déjà écouté les paroles de _We are the champions_ de près, putain, sérieux ?

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrent d'un coup, parce que le matelas bouge brusquement et avec force. Wade, qui s'est redressé soudainement, s'exclame :

–Oh, merde, regarde, il neige !

Peter se relève aussi, mais plus doucement. Ça fait une heure au moins et Peter l'avait remarqué, cependant il n'a pas cette capacité, lui, à s'émerveiller devant n'importe quoi. Il aimerait. Wade ouvre la fenêtre et passe un bras dehors.

La chanson qui passe maintenant est encore plus crève-cœur, si c'est possible.

–Mec, t'es malade, ferme la fenêtre ! S'exclame Peter, soudain parcouru d'un frisson.

Wade est en sweat mais c'est surtout pour se cacher, si on demande son avis à Peter. Wade a des brûlures partout sur le corps et si il a pu les sentir avec ses doigts, il ne les a jamais vues parce que Wade s'est soigneusement appliqué à garder ses fringues à chaque fois qu'ils l'ont fait.

Toujours est-il que Peter, lui, est en caleçon ; c'est qu'il faisait plutôt bon avant que le vent ne s'engouffre dans la chambre. Peter se laisse tomber sur ses fesses et à nouveau assis, il attrape la couverture à côté de lui pour la passer par-dessus ses épaules.

Wade enjambe la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le rebord extérieur. Peter, il retient son souffle. Puis il dit :

–Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?

Il l'a dit tellement fort que c'était presque un cri.

–T'inquiète pas, trésor, fait Wade. Je sais voler.

Il n'y a comme d'habitude pas grand sens dans ce qu'il dit, sauf que maintenant c'est terrifiant parce que Wade vacille dangereusement vers l'avant. Le coeur de Peter bat fort dans sa cage thoracique, s'écrase contre ses côtes. Bon Iver chante l'amour à sa tristesse, il chante la tristesse à son amour.

–Dis pas de conneries, chéri.

Le ton est rendu aussi désinvolte que possible parce qu'il faut tout cacher. Peter hésite parfois à repeindre le sol avec sa cervelle mais Wade serait capable de le faire juste pour rire.

–Je l'ai déjà fait, tu sais. J'peux te montrer ?

–Je te crois, Wade. Je te crois, pas besoin.

Les mots de Darcy font écho dans sa tête et si l'autre fois, il n'avait eu aucun de mal à avoir confiance en ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il a aujourd'hui un regard tout autre et bien direct sur la situation merdique dans laquelle il se trouve et _putain_, il n'est pas assez résistant pour toutes ces conneries.

–Chéri, faut que tu viennes voir, je te jure.

Peter s'approche de lui. Il ne sait pas s'il tremble à cause de la panique ou de la température.

La nuit envahit les immeubles d'en face ; on ne les voit plus. Le coton de la neige qui tombe fait comme une peinture irréelle, Peter la prendrait sans doute en photo dans d'autres circonstances.

Wade, de dos, ressemble à la fois au plus grand des danger et à la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Peter a déjà perdu trop de choses incluant un oncle qui était l'équivalent d'un père et puis Gwen, il a perdu son meilleur ami et il ne veut même pas repenser à Harry. Il s'est perdu, lui. Wade écarte les bras et il se penche encore un peu plus. Son cœur fatigué souffle à l'oreille que ça y est, c'est foutu, il va le perdre lui aussi et il ne faut pas qu'il lui file entre les doigts parce qu'alors Peter pourrait tout aussi bien s'achever, cette fois, se laisser sombrer une dernière fois dans ce cauchemar avec une boîte de pilules ou une lame de rasoir. Dans un élan de courage pas possible, Peter enroule ses bras tremblants autour de la taille de Wade.

–T'es d'humeur romantique, mon chou ?

Puis Peter le tire en arrière aussi fort qu'il peut. Il tombe sur son dos, se cogne la tête parce que ce matelas est trop petit, putain, et il a tout le poids de son ami-amant-rayer-la-mention-inutile qui l'écrase.

Et Wade rit.

–Okay, j'ai rien dit. C'était le truc le moins romantique du monde. T'es un sale goujat.

Peter rit aussi et même si c'est terriblement nerveux, le poids dans ses poumons semble un peu plus léger.

Wade se débrouille pour se retrouver sur le dos, à ses côtés, et ils sont comme des cons allongés en travers du matelas. Wade a toujours sa cigarette presque finis au bout des doigts ; il tire quelques dernières taffes dessus. Le cœur de Peter bat encore, il bat trop fort. Il embrasse Wade sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Comme ils sont tous les deux sur le dos et que c'est une position salement inconfortable, Wade rompt le baiser, s'éloigne un instant pendant lequel le souffle de Peter se coupe, parce qu'il pense que cette fois il va se jeter par la fenêtre, mais il ne balance que son mégot. Et puis Wade se place entre ses jambes, il se colle à lui et c'est tout de suite mieux. Peter passe ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attire vers lui ; ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en était lassé où quoi que ce soit. Ils se mordent les lèvres et leurs langues ont le goût du tabac. Wade descend un peu, embrasse sa jugulaire.

–T'en as jamais assez, hein, Petey ?

–Dit l'homme qui a sa bouche sur mon cou et ses mains sous mon t-shirt.

–Oh, mais je ne fais rien d'indécent, vraiment.

Sur ces belles paroles, il lui mord le cou puis sourit contre sa peau. Et ses mains, sous le tissu, remontent le long de ses côtes. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent alors qu'il se perd dans les caresses de Wade, alors que leurs jambes s'emmêlent dans un bordel sans nom. Peter se risque à descendre ses mains, lui aussi. Ses doigts frôlent le chemin qui se trace tout seul de la nuque à la taille, puis de la taille aux hanches. Il soulève le pan de tissu épais du pull, doucement, sans rien brusquer, mais l'une des mains de Wade quitte son corps pour soudainement attraper son poignet.

–Laisse-toi faire, chuchote Peter contre ses lèvres. Faut pas que t'aies peur.

Wade ne le lâche pas, pas tout de suite.

–Wade, rien de ce que tu puisses cacher là-dessous ne pourrait m'ôter l'envie que tu me prennes tout de suite où n'importe quel autre moment.

Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, c'est ce que je veux te dire.

–Aie confiance.

Alors Wade se laisse faire et Peter soulève le vêtement, doucement. Les brûlures couvrent la quasi totalité de son torse, tout son bras gauche et juste la partie inférieure de son bras droit. Ce n'est ni qu'il soit beau, ni qu'il soit lait, encore une fois, mais qu'il soit lui qui va foutre Peter en l'air un de ces jours si ce n'est déjà fait. Il embrasse chacune des cicatrices, il pose ses lèvres partout où il peut. Wade soupire son nom ou peut-être autre chose mais ça n'a aucune importance. Leurs yeux se croisent et les yeux de Peter récitent toutes les prières qu'ils connaissent pour que son regard ne le trahisse pas.

–T'es incroyable, fait Wade.

Wade parle, parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire. Et sa voix grave qui grise Peter, sa voix qui lui fend le cœur en deux. Il glisse ses deux mains dans les poches arrières du jean sombre, et il trouve tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de jouer un peu, d'agripper les fesses de Wade pour lui arracher un ou deux soupirs. Lorsqu'il sort ses mains des poches, il tient une capote dans la gauche, du bout des doigts. Il la pose à côté d'eux, parce que pour le moment, avoir Wade à poil serait déjà pas mal. Peter dépose un baiser entre son épaule et son cou, et Wade se tend parce que ses doigts glissent sous son pantalon et Peter lui chuchote de bouger un peu, parce que c'est laborieux. Wade finit par sourire et _oh, Wade, putain, arrête_ _de faire ça_, il fait glisser le caleçon de Peter sur ses cuisses.

–Faudrait pas qu'il y ait inégalité.

–Ce serait scandaleux, en effet.

Ils sont nus tous les deux, et Peter se retrouve à nouveau plaqué contre le matelas, sa tête toujours contre le plancher. Wade a une jambe entre les siennes et une main sur son sexe pendant que l'autre attrape la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. Peter gémit, soupire, aucune idée. Leurs paupières sont closes et ils s'embrassent à nouveau sans pour autant que Peter ne cesse de rechercher un peu plus de contact, juste comme ça, juste assez pour que _ah. _Wade glisse un doigt humide entre ses fesses, et Peter grogne mais il en veut plus ; il enfonce ses foigts dans la peau de Wade parce qu'il peut, maintenant. Il se passe quelques minutes avant que Peter n'attrape le préservatif à l'aveuglette. Il mord la mâchoire de Wade, et à l'oreille, il chuchote, tout bas :

–Baise-moi.

_Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que je crève, fais moi l'amour jusqu'au matin, fais ce que tu peux mais prends-moi et casse-moi en deux._

Et puis Wade est en lui et il lui souffle, sur le même ton :

–T'auras plus rien d'autre en tête que mon nom.

Il roule des hanches ; Peter se mord les lèvres. Il sera bientôt réduit à des soupirs et des cris, plus rien d'autres. Il est cinq heures du matin et les gens sains dorment, mais c'est pas comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire.

La neige passe à travers la fenêtre. Il fait froid. Demain, ils auront la crève.


	12. (don't) leave me alone

**● Note :** Salut la famille. Ça fait une éternité. Désolé, tout d'abord, pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre ; mes excuses étant qu'il était délicat à écrire de par son contenu, d'une part, et de l'autre que j'ai eu une bonne vieille baisse de motivation vis-à-vis de cette histoire. Je lâche rien, promis. L'écriture du prochain chapitre est déjà en cours et j'essaie de garder un bon rythme, donc je vous ferais pas attendre mille ans, cette fois. En attendant, voilà le chapitre 12. Des bisous.

**● Playlist :** _Easy _\- Son Lux ; _Experience _\- Ludovico Enaudi ; _Truce_ \- twenty one pilots

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**« **(don't) leave me alone **»**

* * *

On est lundi matin et il fait moche. Natasha est à Battery Park en chaussures de running et pantalon de survêtement un peu trop grand. Le fait qu'il soit à Clint n'est pas exclu.

On est lundi matin et si Natasha tombe sur Maria Hill, ce n'est pas vraiment un hasard. Maria, elle, elle est pareille que l'autre jour. C'est impressionnant parce qu'elle a toujours l'air propre et ordonnée, même après avoir couru. Natasha, elle, ne ressemble à rien. Elle a les cheveux sales, mais elle les a attachés pour que ça ne se voit pas, le teint gris d'une personne qui n'a pas assez dormi et les yeux gonflés.

–Salut, fait Maria.

–Salut.

Elle prend quelques gorgées précipitées dans sa bouteille d'eau, puis la tend à Nat.

–Oh, non merci. J'ai pas encore couru, en fait.

_Je sais même pas ce que je fais là_.

–Une autre fugue ? Demande Maria.

–Non, non. J'ai dormi chez moi. J'avais juste envie de sortir.

On est lundi matin et en général, ce jour-là, personne n'a envie de sortir.

–Ok, fait Maria.

Elle enlève ses écouteurs, les enroule autour de son iPod qu'elle met dans sa poche.

–J'ai pas fait tous mes kilomètres, dit-elle. Si tu veux.

Natasha sourit.

* * *

On est lundi matin et Wade travaille tôt.

Wade est – entre autres – libraire chez Barnes &amp; Noble. C'est plutôt étonnant, venant de lui ; à vrai dire, Peter l'aurait plutôt vu travailler dans une librairie geek underground dans un coin de la ville que personne ne connait, du genre de celles que Darcy aurait pu ouvrir si elle n'avait pas décidé de faire de son rez-de-chaussée un café à la place.

Ca fait quelques semaines que ça dure, maintenant, leur petit manège. Peter n'est jamais venu le voir au travail – à aucun des trois. Peut-être que ça aurait fait trop officiel. Mais il est là, maintenant, et Wade, qui ne l'a toujours pas vu, est en train de ranger des bouquins au rayon best-sellers.

–Hey, dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Wade sursaute.

–Cette crise cardiaque que j'ai failli faire, dit-il en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se retourne pour l'embrasser.

–Je passais dans le coin, dit Peter.

–Dis tout de suite que tu crevais d'envie de me voir.

Peter sourit contre le coin de sa bouche. Wade va retourner chez lui pendant quelques jours, histoire de payer des factures, de nourrir le chat de la voisine et de laver quelques fringues. Il est parti tôt ce matin, alors que Peter dormait, et comptait rentrer directement après le travail.

–Tu m'as pas dit au revoir ce matin.

La vérité c'est que je veux retarder le moment où je me retrouverais tout seul entre les murs de mon appartement, avec le carton de Gwen dans un coin et mes fantômes dans la gorge.

–Oh, désolé, princesse, fait Wade.

–J'vais pas t'embêter longtemps. Je fais que passer.

–Tu peux rester un peu, si tu veux.

–Bah, je vais pas te déranger. Ton boss risque de pas trop aimer, et puis j'ai pas grand chose de particulier à faire ici pour le moment.

–Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais emmené manger quelque chose mais ouais, je pense pas que le patron soit de cet avis. Je pense qu'il m'aime pas trop, de base.

–Pourquoi, t'es pas sage?

–Je me sens offusqué que tu puisses penser ça de ma ça, en réalité.

Peter rit.

–Tu reviens lundi soir, alors? Dit-il.

C'est plus vraiment la peine d'essayer d'avoir l'air détaché ou de faire comme s'il n'était pas du tout accro, parce qu'il est grillé, de toute façon.

–Ouais, fait Wade. T'arriveras à supporter l'absence de ma fabuleuse personne jusque là?

Ca va être dur. Ca va être dur d'être tout seul avec lui-même et de devoir endurer le silence, d'être vide et d'avoir froid, de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose, d'avoir la migraine quand il ferme les yeux. Pourquoi diable Peter n'est-il pas capable de se gérer tout seul, comme un grand, bordel ?

–Ouais, dit-il en souriant.

* * *

On est lundi matin – enfin, il est quatorze heures mais quand même, c'est le _matin_ – et Tony Stark est un déchet.

Il se peut que Tony croie un peu au destin, quand ça l'arrange. La plupart du temps, il se fout gentiment de la gueule de tous ceux qu'il entend parler de karma et des choses qui sont supposément écrites dans l'histoire et le futur, mais parfois, la vie lui donne de quoi avoir des suppositions.

Le destin l'amène à croiser Pepper et Loki dans la même journée, dans le même supermarché. Pepper étant l'une de ses meilleures amies, la situation n'est pas trop difficile à gérer parce qu'elle l'a déjà vu dans des situations plus moches que ça ; il faut préciser, aussi, que Tony Stark s'est réveillé à quatorze heures à cause d'une soirée dont il ne se rappelle même pas le début et que quelqu'un a cru drôle de dessiner un énorme chibre sur son front et qu'il est impossible de le faire partir totalement, même après deux douches et une tentative foireuse d'enlever le marqueur au liquide vaisselle.

Pepper a vu pire, donc, ce qui veut dire beaucoup. Malgré tout, elle pousse un énorme soupir lorsqu'elle voit arriver Tony.

–Ne dis rien, dit-elle. Je parie que tu te rappelles même pas qui t'a fait ça ni même dans quelles circonstances.

–Bonjour à toi, chérie, fait faiblement Tony. T'es pas au travail?

–J'ai pris congé. J'ai attrapé un rhume.

Sauf que Pepper est fraîche, comme d'habitude. Là où n'importe qui se contenterait de larver toute la journée en pyjama en se faisant un marathon Six Feet Under, Pepper fait les courses en tenue décontractée-mais-soignée-quand-même – jean denim, manteau de la dernière collection de Zadig &amp; Voltaire, écharpe aux tons violets assortie à la couleur de ses converse et maquillage naturel mais chic. Tony, avec sa bite dessinée sur le front et sa tache de bière sur son t-shirt, se demande parfois vraiment à quel moment ils se sont trouvé quelque chose en commun.

–Et toi? Demande-t-elle à Tony. Tu faillis à ton devoir, grand patron?

–J'ai téléphoné à Happy. Il a râlé mais il s'occupe de tout pour aujourd'hui. Moi aussi, j'ai attrapé un rhume.

–T'as attrapé une bouteille de whisky et de la coke, ouais. Le vrai mystère, c'est de savoir comment tu tiens le coup le reste du temps.

–C'est parce que je suis un super-héros.

–Tes pouvoirs laissent un peu à désirer, quand même.

D'un côté, c'est pas plus mal qu'il ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'il fait en soirée parce que Tony se détesterait encore plus, après, et il ne sait pas si il est vraiment prêt pour ça. Il n'a même pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il a fait hier ; il a le vague souvenir d'être arrivé chez la nana qui organisait la soirée et de lui avoir acheté de la poudre après l'avoir pelotée sur son canapé hors de prix et ça suffit, vraiment. Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien. Pas besoin de plus, vraiment.

Tony suit Pepper dans le rayon frais ; elle remplit son caddie de concombres, de broccolis et de tout un tas de trucs sains que Tony a oublié de cuisiner. Il prend de la salade iceberg et des tomates, pour la forme, ainsi que des steaks de tofu pour Bruce – histoire de se faire pardonner pour avoir dormi dans le canapé jusqu'en début d'après-midi.

Plus loin, il y a Loki qui achète des yaourts. Et Tony, après avoir retenu un cri qui aurait sans doute été plutôt disgracieux et pas vraiment viril, se cache derrière Pepper.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tony? Soupire cette dernière.

–Bouge pas, grogne-t-il.

–T'es gentil mais on se les gèle dans ce rayon et j'ai encore des choses à faire. Comme tenter de régler les problèmes de _ton_ entreprise pendant que tu dors chez toi.

–T'as dit que t'avais pris congé.

–Ca m'empêche pas de travailler.

–Si tu veux mais pour le moment, bouge pas.

Pepper est grande mais pas suffisamment, aussi Loki finit par apercevoir Tony. Il lui lance un regard plein de mépris et de soupirs.

–Merde, râle Tony en se pinçant l'arête du nez, baissant les yeux.

–Quoi? T'as repéré ton coup d'hier soir et t'es parti de chez lui ou elle sans rien dire ?

Tony ne répond pas.

–Tony! S'exclame-t-elle. Sérieusement?

–C'est pas ça! Proteste le concerné. Il habite dans mon immeuble. On a couché ensemble _une fois_, il y a au moins deux ou trois ans, je sais plus, mais c'était rien. Et puis il a commencé à me haïr, je crois, avant de partir en Finlande – ou au Danemark, enfin, par-là. Ah ben, tu connais Thor? C'est son frère, ils ont de la famille en scandinavie et ils sont restés là-bas plus longtemps que prévu et bref, ils sont revenus sauf que l'autre jour j'ai parlé avec lui, là, Loki, et je sais pas trop ce que j'ai raconté mais il me snobe encore plus qu'avant. Je voulais pas lui donner une raison de plus de me trouver misérable.

–Mon dieu, soupire Pepper, entre le rire et l'incrédulité. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

–Te fous pas de ma gueule!

Ils quittent le rayon frais et lorsqu'il passent à côté des yaourts, Loki n'y est plus.

–Tony? Dit Pepper en mettant un paquet de flocons d'avoine bio dans son caddie.

–Oui?

–Tu es misérable.

–Je sais, Pep'.

* * *

L'eau frappe ses épaules nues, transperce son dos.

Les battements de son coeur font trop mal, et la vie est de nouveau trop lourde à porter. Comment t'as fait pour oublier ? La vie a été sympa avec toi ces temps-ci, gaillard, mais la réalité est là ; t'es tout seul.

Merde, il y était presque. Il a presque réussi à accepter de vivre. Il a oublié, l'espace de quelques temps, parce que Darcy est adorable, qu'ils passent une petite heure, le matin, à parler des derniers épisodes de Doctor Who autour d'un latte. Parce que quand tout le monde est là, dans le café, le monde semble être rempli de couleurs et de musique et de sourires. Parce que sur le toit de l'immeuble, l'air est pur, la nuit vivante et Wade le regarde, et Peter ne pense plus. Wade parle tout le temps, Wade joue avec ses cheveux et avec sa peau, Wade le fout en l'air et il en redemande.

Comment t'as fait pour oublier ?

Dans le carton, il y a le t-shirt qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter quand elle dormait chez lui. La discographie complète des Smiths qu'elle lui a offert pour Noël, et lui, il n'a pas réécouté ce groupe depuis mille ans. Des petits mots qu'ils avaient échangés en classe. Les photos d'eux – grimaces, baisers, souvenirs. Les photos d'elle – son visage endormi ou illuminé par son sourire et ses yeux bleus.

Tes yeux, Gwen, putain, tes yeux.

C'était pas censé rester dans un carton. On a vécu plus qu'un carton.

Peter avait oublié, presque oublié. Il a réussi à penser à autre chose pendant un instant, et il avait pas le droit. T'avais pas le droit, Peter. T'as pas le droit de l'oublier.

Peter, il était déjà comme ça avant de la rencontrer, Gwen. Il était entre la vie et la mort, un peu, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là et il regardait parfois les rails des trains avec un peu trop d'insistance. C'était pas trop dur parce que vivre avec un manque, c'est plus facile quand on ne sait pas ce qui est absent. C'est plus facile, aussi, quand on ne connait pas d'autre façon de faire. Et puis Gwen était là, et il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui sur Terre. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait ça mais elle l'avait fait et puis elle est morte.

Et toi tu veux pas mourir parce que t'étais transi d'amour, tu veux mourir parce que c'est ce que t'as toujours voulu faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Et il essaie de stopper les hallucinations, et il tape ses poings contre le carrelage. L'eau lui fait plus mal que le cutter qu'il serre trop fort entre ses doigts. Il y a un film à l'envers derrière ses paupières et Peter ferme les yeux fort, fort, pour l'arrêter, mais il y a des images dans le désordre et des bruits décousus et terrifiants.

_Je t'aime tu me fais me sentir en sécurité j'ai confiance en toi je sais plus si tu mens je sais plus ce que tu penses c'est mieux qu'on arrête on peut essayer de redevenir amis je t'aime beaucoup je te promets que je te dirais toujours la vérité je te promets d'être intègre et de faire des choses bien et je serais une belle personne je te suivrais partout où t'iras_.

Ses vêtements sont trempés. Ses yeux, aussi. La voix de Gwen lui souffle à l'orreil de la laisser s'en aller et derrière ses paupières, il peut presque la voir, presque la toucher. Il voit ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus et sa robe mauve.

–Tu sais quand je disais que j'allais te suivre pour le restant de ma vie... J'ai essayé.

Il a essayé deux fois, peut-être trois.

–Je sais, dit la voix de Gwen. Je suis désolée.

Et tout ça c'est dans sa tête.

–C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Comment t'as fait pour oublier ?

Il avait pas le droit, il avait pas le droit de faire des trucs avec Wade et d'oublier qu'il aimait Gwen parce qu'elle est morte et c'est pas juste, comment elle va faire pour exister ? Derrière ses paupières, il voit tout ce qui faisait que Gwen était Gwen et c'est une tragédie parce que tout ça n'est plus là.

L'eau coule dans la douche, s'écrase sur le sol. Les morceaux de son esprits se battent et se tapent dessus ; dans sa tête, Peter entend la voix de Gwen qui lui dit d'arrêter. Arrête de pleurer. Arrête de te faire du mal. Lâche ça, relève-toi, arrête de vouloir mourir et vis un peu. Arrête de respirer, noie-toi, crève-toi, tranche-toi la peau et tranche tout ce que tu peux, tranche-toi le coeur, laisse-toi aller, laisse-toi mourir, ferme les yeux et sois heureux.

L'eau qui s'en va dans la douche emporte du rouge avec elle ; sur la porcelaine, elle ressemble à une peinture ratée.

* * *

Peter ouvre les yeux avec une difficulté presque insurmontable. Il y a du brouillard dans ses yeux. Sa cage thoracique se soulève péniblement. Il réussit malgré tout à vaguement voir devant lui ; un plafond blanc, à priori. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, il voit Darcy. Darcy qui a sa tête cachée dans ses bras croisés sur son lit. Autour, tout est blanc et il y a des bandages sur ses poignets, blancs aussi.

Il s'est encore raté, alors. C'est à croire qu'il n'est même pas capable de ça, ou qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. C'est pas facile. Sa vie s'agrippe à celle des autres pour y trouver un sens et la mort refuse qu'il la rejoigne.

–Hey, Darcy.

Darcy relève la tête. Ses longs cheveux ondulés partent dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle chasse les mèches de son visage, son regard a quelque chose d'inquiétant et de terriblement triste. Et avant que Peter n'ait pu se rendre compte de grand chose, il se retrouve avec une joue contre l'oreiller ; l'autre est douloureuse.

–Calme-toi, fait la voix de Wade de l'autre côté du lit.

–C'était mérité, marmonne Peter.

–NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! Crie Darcy.

C'était définitivement mérité, parce qu'il y a des larmes dans la voix de Darcy et qu'il doit y avoir une loi, quelque part dans l'univers, qui interdit de faire pleurer cette personne.

–T'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point tu m'as fait peur, bordel. J'ai cru que t'étais mort et je te jure que la prochaine fois je t'achève moi-même _avec mec mains_, putain. Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

Elle prend Peter dans ses bras comme c'est possible, parce qu'il est toujours allongé dans le lit ; il se relève comme il peut pour lui rendre son étreinte mais sa tête lui fait mal dès qu'il essaie de la bouger, alors il abandonne. Darcy sort immédiatement de la chambre dès qu'elle le lâche, parce qu'elle pleure et que c'est contre ses principes. Peter se sent horrible de l'avoir fait pleurer, elle, Darcy l'invincible, la super-héroïne. Wade fait le tour du lit parce qu'il doit avoir deviné qu'il a du mal à bouger. Peter, il se sont honteux. Il n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. C'est difficile de savoir si il regrette d'être mort ou d'avoir essayé. Wade prend place là où était Darcy quelques secondes auparavant, sur un siège à côté du lit.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Peter ?

Son ton et grave et c'est terrifiant de voir Wade aussi sérieux.

Son coeur est serré et sa respiration difficile.

_Il m'arrive que j'ai failli oublier Gwen parce qu'il se passe un truc avec toi et j'ai peur que si je t'aime trop, je l'aimerais plus assez, j'ai peur de l'oublier et de l'effacer et je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas_–

Peter s'enfonce et il le sait ; c'est peut-être ça, le pire. Et c'est difficile à gérer quand Wade est devant lui et que quand il est là, il n'a plus tellement envie de disparaître, il arrive à s'imaginer gérer sa vie si il l'a, lui, pour y aider. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand il sera toujours ? Merde, il faut qu'il se reprenne.

–Il s'est passé quelque chose, il y a un peu plus d'un an, dit Peter. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne.

Sa voix est faible, sa gorge nouée, et c'est presque un avoeu mais pas encore tout à fait.

–Je ne t'oblige pas, tu sais, dit Wade.

Ses main est proche de la sienne mais il n'ose pas la toucher.

Peter, il inspire. Expire. Doucement. Il entend à nouveau la voix de Gwen dans sa tête qui lui dit qu'il faut qu'il la laisse partir. Peter n'a jamais réussi à en parler parce qu'il s'est persuadé que si il gardait le souvenir pour lui, il garderait Gwen aussi ; et bien sur qu'il sait depuis le début que ce n'est pas une bonne chose et que c'est un coup à se foutre en l'air, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, il s'est mis en tête que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

–Il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré une fille qui s'appelait Gwen Stacy.

Il ne regarde pas Wade parce que ça va devenir insoutenable et qu'il va en chialer.

Gwen Stacy est apparue au lycée. Enfin, elle était là avant, mais Peter avait seize ans lorsqu'ils se sont parlé pour la première fois. Il a trouvé ses yeux beaux, immenses, et sa voix douce. Il savait qu'il l'aimait bien, déjà.

–On s'est mis ensemble après quelques temps, continue Peter. C'était plutôt sérieux. J'avais pas imaginé que ça le serait autant, parce que je l'aimais beaucoup mais les relations au lycée, ça dure pas toujours. Et puis ça m'était jamais arrivé, alors forcément, je pensais que ça allait foirer.

Et ses yeux étaient grands et bleus comme son manteau. Elle était un peu irréelle, à ses yeux ; probablement parce que Peter ne se rendait que trop bien compte de la chance qu'il avait et que ça lui semblait impossible, comme situation. Elle était belle ; tellement belle dans sa façon de dire les mots, dans sa façon de marcher, de rire et de parler. Elle était lumineuse. Elle était. Elle _était_, et c'était suffisant. Peter savait qu'il allait tomber amoureux avant même que ça arrive.

–Pour finir, elle est devenue tellement importante que là où je pensais que ça se finirait trop vite, j'avais l'impression que ça durerait à peu près touours. On se sentait forts et rien de mal ne pouvait nous arriver.

Sauf que tout peut arriver.

Et tout allait bien, même de mieux en mieux. Ils sont sortis diplômés du lycée, et Peter a pris un appartement avec son ami d'enfance, Harry. Gwen, elle, vivait avec MJ et Flash ; ils ne voulaient pas pourrir leur relation en s'installant ensemble trop tôt ; ils étaient trop jeunes pour ça. Ils sortaient parfois tous les deux, parfois tous les cinq, avec les autres, quand ils n'attendaient pas d'assister à un cours. Ils riaient autour d'une bière et dans le métro, Gwen lui déposait parfois un baiser sur la joue ou quelques mots au creux de l'oreille ; de ces choses stupides que les gens amoureux font.

Et puis Harry n'allait pas très bien, parait.

–Elle est morte.

Il a déjà dit ça à tout le monde ; à tante May, aux parents de Gwen, à Darcy, à ceux qui savaient déjà et à ceux qui ne savaient pas.

Ca fait toujours aussi mal.

Wade, pour une fois, est silencieux. Il a réussi à poser ses doigts sur les siens. Peter s'en rend compte et il s'aggripe à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait ; il est à peu près sûr de sombrer s'il la lâche. Il n'a jamais raconté à personne comment Gwen est morte.

–Mon meilleur ami, Harry, a tenté de la–

Et sa voix tremble.

–Il avait de réels problèmes et il était _instable_ mais ça allait la plupart du temps, il voyait quelqu'un et il me disait que tout allait mieux et moi je le croyais. Il était jaloux de ce que j'avais avec Gwen, je crois qu'il me voulait pour lui tout seul et – Gwen était restée tard pour travailler à la bibliothèque et moi, j'avais un cours du soir, et elle m'avait dit de la rejoindre dans la rue en face du campus et quand je suis arrivé, il avait un flingue et – il était tard, il pensait que personne saurait que c'était lui mais j'étais là et Gwen m'a vue et –

Et.

–Elle a couru vers moi.

Bam.

–La voiture l'a heurtée de plein fouet –

Gwen est morte sur le coup. Même pas le temps pour un dernier soupir. Même pas ça.

Peter se rappelle avoir crié son nom et quelque chose d'autre, peut-être, mais ça, il ne s'en souvient plus. Il l'a tenue dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes en continuant de lui demander si elle allait bien, en pensant qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle avait ses grands yeux désespérément fermés et il y avait du sang partout et elle était _morte_, c'était évident mais trop difficile à envisager.

Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, resteavecmoiresteavecmoiresteavecm–

Le sang était rouge dans ses cheveux et coulait sur le bitume. Il y en avait sur son manteau bleu. Et son visage, il s'est endormi pour toujours. Et Peter répétait inlassablement à Gwen de ne pas partir, de ne pas la laisser, il lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'elle devait rester et le corps inerte dans ses bras ne lui répondait pas.

Elle était morte et elle avait tout emmené, tout son monde.

–Je lui avais dit que je la suivrais où qu'elle aille.

Wade serre sa main.

Et Peter se lève difficilement, lui faisant signe de le prendre dans ses bras. Wade le fait. Peter pleure contre la veste militaire de Wade en s'y aggripant comme il peut.

–J'ai pas pu empêcher sa mort et j'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais du arriver plus tôt, et puis j'aurais du savoir pour Harry, être plus attentif et elle serait en vie –

–Hey, souffle doucement Wade dans ses cheveux. Hey. C'est pas ta faute.

Il le serre un peu trop fort mais ça va, c'est bien ; au moins, Peter le _sent_. Ca lui fait une raison de s'empêcher de partir.

Et tes yeux, Gwen, tes yeux qui s'ouvraient plus et ton souffle qui sortait pas, ton corps inanimé, ton visage éteint, ta tête ouverte, ton sang qui s'achappe et ta vie qui part.

–Je lui avais dit que je la suivrais, dit-elle.

Il pleure.

–J'ai voulu–

Wade lui caresse la tête et lui embrasse le front. Peter n'a pas d'hallucinations, cette fois, au moins.

–Calme-toi, dit Wade. C'est pas ta faute. T'es là et tu dois vivre le temps qu'il faudra. Ca va aller. Calme-toi.

–Ca fait un an et je réalise toujours, chaque matin, qu'elle reviendra pas. Elle est morte et j'arrive pas à l'accepter même si il faut, elle est morte et je peux rien contre ça – personne peut rien contre ça –

–Personne peut rien contre ça.

La présence de Wade réussit à l'apaiser, en quelque sorte, même si Peter continue de pleurer pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Et Wade reste là, Wade ne bouge pas.


	13. Fix you

**Note: **"Je vous ferais pas attendre mille ans, cette fois" - moi, novembre 2015.

Hm. Certes.

J'avais pas réalisé, en vrai. Désolée pour ça. J'espère que ça vaut le coup, même si j'suis pas trop convaincue, honnêtement. Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes géniaux.

**Musique: **Polarize - twenty one pilots ; Fix You - Coldplay ; Otherside - Red Hot Chili Peppers

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

« Fix you »

* * *

–Tu fumes?

Peter n'a jamais vu Natasha avec une clope au bec. Elle n'a pas fini son assiette. Sur la terrasse du restaurant, il fait froid. C'était peut-être une idée nulle de se mettre dehors, mais au moins, il n'y a personne.

–Presque pas, dit-elle en expirant la fumée. C'est pas vraiment un bon plan, quand on danse, mais ça m'arrive d'en avoir besoin, alors.

C'est compréhensible, parce qu'il s'en passe, de la merde.

Peter, il a toujours son bandage au poignet gauche. Il sort aussi son paquet de cigarettes de sa veste.

–La vie est bizarre, en ce moment, dit Nat.

Puis elle rajoute:

–Merdique, un peu.

Peter rigole, s'étouffant au passage avec la fumée de la clope qu'il vient d'allumer.

Tout est un peu merdique parce que Peter a essayé de se suicider, parce que Bucky ne se remettra jamais de ce qui lui est arrivé et Natasha se fait bouffer par son passé. C'est à peu près ce dont ils sont en train de parler et Peter en sait très peu, pour le moment ; il sait qu'il se sont passées des choses moches à tous les deux et que c'est un peu lié.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle a besoin d'une clope, Natasha. Pour parler.

–Ils s'appellent Hydra, dit-elle. Il y a dix ans, j'ai quitté la Russie pour m'installer ici avec mon fiancé. Et puis il a disparu quelques mois après, et les seules informations que j'ai pu avoir sur lui se trouvaient dans une enveloppe cachetée. Les informations en question étant qu'il était mort, parce qu'ils l'avaient tué.

_Wow._

–Et puis ils ont capturé Bucky, il y a cinq ans. Je sais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ni pourquoi ils ont préféré le garder à moitié vivant et de le torturer plutôt que l'achever.

Natasha soupire.

–D'après Steve, personne a jamais su clairement ce que faisait le père de Bucky. Sa mère, peut-être, mais elle a jamais rien dit et elle est morte dans un accident de voiture y a deux ans, donc on peut pas l'interroger.

–Tu crois que son père faisait partie d'Hydra et qu'il a fait des trucs dans leur dos?

–Ca, ou il était dans une autre organisation qui était contre eux. Bucky était un garçon qui n'avait pas trop de problèmes, du genre à faire deux trois conneries en soirée, comme tous les jeunes, mais il est jamais allé jusqu'à s'embarquer dans des histoires aussi sordides. Il s'est pas fait capturer parce qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit directement.

–On n'a vraiment aucune trace de Hydra? Des membres capturés, d'autres victimes rescapées?

–Aucune. Ca fait des années que les flics les traquent. Quand Alexi est mort, j'ai même pas cherché à en savoir plus sur eux, parce que j'avais trop peur de me confronter à ce qui se passait, mais plus tard, j'ai appris le peu de chose qu'on en sait par Steve. Parce qu'il est flic, et tout.

–Et Bucky?

–Quoi?

–Je veux dire, je sais qu'il a perdu la mémoire, qu'il se rappelle de rien _avant_, mais il pourrait avoir quelque chose qu'il a vu quand il y était. Genre un nom, ou un visage.

–Pas vraiment. Il a fait des descriptions aussi détaillées que possible du visage des gens qu'il a vus. Pour les noms, ce sont des codes. Rien de concret pour le moment.

Natasha pique une tomate dans sa salade, sa cigarette toujours entre les doigts. Un serveur passe entre les tables pour déposer les toasts que Peter a commandé, demandant si tout va bien, et c'est drôle parce que non, ça va pas. Lorsqu'il est parti, Natasha dit:

–Enfin voilà, je t'en parle parce que si jamais t'as la moindre information, le moindre indice ou le moindre soupçon, ça peut aider. J'ai pas terriblement envie qu'il arrive encore des horreurs à d'autres gens.

Elle fait une pause.

–Et puis je te cache pas que ça me ferait plaisir de leur fumer la gueule.

Peter sourit, vaguement.

–En attendant, rajoute Natasha, essaie d'aller bien. D'accord? Occupe-toi de toi.

–Je vais essayer, dit-il.

_Promis._

* * *

De temps en temps, on peut apercevoir Bucky au Nerd.

Il se refuse encore à sortir seul – et par seul, on entend sans Steve, parce qu'il est la seule personne en qui il semble avoir une confiance totale même s'il panique encore souvent en sa présence. Ceci dit, il lui arrive de descendre de l'appartement, lorsque Steve est au travail, et de se faire une petite place dans le coin lecture du café. Darcy lui offre des chocolats chauds, peu importe il insiste pour payer. Elle fait au passage une remarque sur le bouquin qu'il est en train de lire, ou lui en conseille un autre de l'étagère. Bucky les emporte dans l'appartement de Steve et les ramène au bout de deux, trois jours, parfois un seul si sa lecture est intense.

–Très bon choix, fait Darcy en apportant sa boisson à Bucky.

Dans sa main se trouve _De Bons Présages_ de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman (1). Darcy, elle dépose son chocolat sur la table basse en face de lui. Il la remercie d'un mouvement de tête.

–Ca t'embête si je m'assieds deux minutes?

Bucky fait non – de la tête, à nouveau.

–Il est que onze heures du mat' et j'ai déjà envie de faire une pause, fait Darcy. Ca commence bien. Kate va encore faire la gueule. Par principe, hein, juste par principe, parce qu'en soi y a personne, là. A part toi et le jeune hipster dans le coin, là-bas. J'en profite avant que la fournée de midi arrive.

–Tu gères tout toute seule, fait Bucky. A part pour le service, je veux dire. Je sais pas comment tu fais.

–C'est pas si énorme, tu sais.

–Bah, je suis déjà même pas capable d'avoir un job, en ce moment, alors bon.

–Toi, mon chou, t'as juste à prendre soin de toi, en ce moment. Je sais que ça doit être un truc qu'on te dit sans arrêt que ça doit t'emmerder, parce que t'es pas un gosse ni une petite chose fragile et qu'on a pas à te traiter comme l'un ou l'autre. Je sais.

Darcy prend une gorgée dans le chocolat chaud de Bucky, puis le repose devant lui.

–Mais ça viendra, continue-t-elle. Je sais que ça te semble sans issue et que tu te dis que tu seras plus jamais fonctionnel, mais c'est pas vrai. Je peux pas te dire que tout va disparaître et que t'auras plus aucun souvenir de tout ce qui t'empêche de vivre maintenant, mais t'apprendras à vivre avec. Et là, tu pourras commencer à faire tout ce que t'arrives pas à faire.

Bucky l'écoute finir, silencieusement. Il boit son chocolat. Après une pause, Darcy dit:

–Désolé, c'était plus deep que prévu. Il est peut-être un peu trop tôt le matin pour parler de ce genre de trucs.

–Il est onze heures.

Bucky sourit.

–Merci, dit Bucky. Merci de m'héberger, aussi. Je sais que tu veux pas que Steve te donne plus d'argent que pour lui même, mais ça fait quand même une personne en plus qui consomme, et je veux que tu saches que je te paierais dès que je pourrais.

Darcy sourit aussi.

–Ok, dit-elle.

Elle se lève et fait craquer son dos.

–T'en fais pas trop pour Steve, dit-elle. Je sais qu'on a vite fait de se dire qu'on est un fardeau et tout.

Ouais, vite fait.

–Il t'a cherché pendant des années. Maintenant qu'il t'a retrouvé, je pense pas qu'il veuille jamais te lâcher. Et si il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que t'ailles bien, je pense vraiment pas que ça l'emmerde. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

Et Bucky se demande comment Darcy fait pour savoir quoi dire aux gens. Il se demande comment elle fait pour porter sur ses épaules le poids de tous ces bras cassés qui vivent dans son immeuble. Il se demande si elle a elle-même vécu l'enfer ou quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de pire. Il ne la connaît que peu ; il se demande si beaucoup la connaissent vraiment.

–D'accord, dit-il. Je vais essayer.

* * *

Peter sort de la salle de bain après dix minutes de douche trop chaude. Ses cheveux sont trempés, il a à peine fait un effort pour les sécher. Il porte un pantalon de survêtement et un pull à manche longues. Wade l'attend sur le canapé, la Nintendo DS dans les mains, pendant que sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, les personnages de Teen Wolf s'engueulent pour une histoire que Peter n'a pas suivie.

–Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé? Demande-t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Wade.

–Scott veut aller à un rendez-vous avec le love interest mais Stiles lui dit que ça tombe la nuit de pleine lune du coup Scott est pas content et Scott s'énerve parce que Scott est un peu con.

–Superbe.

Wade met la console en veille et la pose sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il passe une main dans les cheveux de Peter, qui ferme les yeux, parce que le contact lui fait du bien. C'est bien, d'être avec Wade. C'est bizarre qu'il arrive à être calme, avec lui, parce que Wade est quelqu'un de plutôt fatiguant dans l'ensemble, quand même.

–Ben oui, connard, maintenant t'es dans la merde, dit Wade. Tu pourras pas dire qu'on t'avait pas prévenu.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Peter, qui n'écoute que d'une oreille distraîte.

–Il est allé fricoter avec Allison mais du coup il se sent tout bizarre parce que c'est un putain de loup-garou et que ça fonctionne comme ça, je suppose?

–Je le pardonne. J'suis pas sur que je croirais quiconque qui me dirait "t'es un loup-garou lol".

–Même si la nuit d'avant tu t'es fait mordre par une bestione, que la cicatrice a disparu en quelques heures et que t'as soudainement des sens anormalement affutés et une force carrément pas humaine?

–Ouais bon j'avoue, il est con.

Wade laisse glisser sa main contre sa joue, et Peter y dépose un baiser.

–Ca va? Demande Wade.

Peter ouvre les yeux. Wade le regarde avec quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner.

–Ouais, dit Peter.

–Sur?

–Wade. Ca va. Je vais pas être tenté de faire quoi que ce soit à chaque fois que je rentre dans une douche.

Pas à chaque fois, peut-être, mais ça va arriver. Et à ce moment là, Peter devra faire de son mieux pour s'accrocher et pas craquer. Les plaies, sous les bandages, le démangent des fois. Il se dit qu'il retirerait bien les bandes blanches, qu'il rouvrirait bien les coupures en s'étant assuré que personne viendrait le sauver, cette fois. Mais ce serait pas juste pour Wade, de partir sans rien dire, et ce serait pas juste pour Darcy ; il lui a promis.

–Ok, fait Wade. Je voulais juste être sûr. Désolé, je veux pas te lourder avec ça.

Peter se redresse et se retourne, changeant de position pour se retrouver assis, tourné vers Wade. Puis il s'approche plus près pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

–T'excuses pas, dit Peter. T'as pas de raison de t'excuser.

Ils n'ont pas reparlé de ce qui s'est passé, après l'hôpital. Ca fait trois jours que Peter est sorti et personne n'ose lui poser de question quand les bandages dépassent de son pull. C'est tant mieux, parce que tout l'immeuble est au courant de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il a failli faire, et c'est déjà suffisant.

Wade l'embrasse. Peter l'accepte.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent et qu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, Peter se rend compte qu'il commence à faire un peu noir, parce qu'il voit de moins en moins les tratis de son visage. Fin janvier, le soir tombe toujours assez tôt.

Et puis Peter est soudain pris d'un désir dingue, et il embrasse Wade, encore, avec toute la force dont il est capable. Ca fait trois jours que Peter est sorti et ça fait trois jours qu'ils n'ont rien fait de ce genre. C'est pas que Peter n'ait envie qe de ça avec Wade, et à vrai dire, c'est un peu ça qui lui fait peur. Ce serait tellement plus facile, si c'était juste un pote avec qui il baisait de temps en temps. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il est pour Wade ; ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient mis de vrai mot sur leur relation. A ce stade, Peter ne se pose même pas la question, il n'en a pas envie, et peut-être même qu'il a abandonné l'idée d'essayer de contrer ce qui lui fait tant flipper.

–Wow, wow, wow, chéri, fait Wade. Je savais pas que t'étais dans le trip Netflix and Chill.

Du coin de l'oeil, Peter peut apercevoir le personnage principal de Teen Wolf se transforme en loup-garou au maquillage tout à fait dégueulasse (2). Peter pouffe de rire contre la mâchoire de Wade.

–_Netflix and Chill_? Sérieusement, Wade?

–C'est pas ce que les jeunes disent, de nos jours?

Peter rit encore et l'embrasse à nouveau. Il se redresse pour passer une jambe de l'autre côté du corps de Wade. Il glisse une main dans son cou, l'autre sur ses côtes, il lui mord la lèvre et soupire dans sa bouche.

–Hey, fait Wade. Hey, doucement.

Peter se détache de lui, mais pas trop, et le regarde d'un air perplexe.

–Ca va pas? Demande-t-il.

–Moi ça va très bien, fait Wade. J'ai juste pas envie que tu te sentes obligé parce qu'on a rien fait ces derniers jours si toi, ça va pas.

Il y a quelque chose qui se tord à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique de Peter sans trop qu'il sache si c'est parce que ça fait mal de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, d'entendre dire qu'on est cassé, ou parce que le monde fait attention à comment il se porte et que ça lui brise le coeur.

–Ca va, dit Peter en espérant que son ton ne soit pas trop cassant. J'en ai vraiment envie, ok?

Wade sourit doucement et embrasse son front.

–D'accord, fait Wade.

Peter ferme les yeux.

–Tant mieux, quelque part, parce que j'ai une trique pas croyable, là.

Il éclate de rire dans son cou, à nouveau, puis se redresse pour l'embrasser. Il appuie son bassin contre l'érection de Wade.

–On va arranger ça, alors.

Et puis tout est un peu flou parce que ça se passe très vite et de façon un peu désordonnée ; ils ne prennent même pas le temps d'enlever leurs fringues – à part le pantalon de Peter, peut-être, et puis on entend une fermeture éclair qu'on défait, des rires, des soupirs. Peter manque de tomber du canapé deux fois, et quand Wade lui dit « je te tiens », il se dit qu'il en chialerait presque, parce que c'est vrai. Wade le tient, maintenant et dans la vie, dans ses bras et debout. Et peut-être que Peter arrivera à avancer. Peut-être que Peter arrivera à vivre.

* * *

–J'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit Darcy à Clint par dessus le comptoir.

–La sortie de Pacific Rim 2 est confirmée?

–Nan, ça, pas encore. J'y travaille. Mais c'est presque aussi bien.

Darcy dépose une bière devant Clint. Il lui tend un billet de cinq dollars.

–Tu vois l'appartement libre au deuxième étage? Ca fait un moment qu'y a personne dedans. C'est le plus grand, alors je m'attendais à ce que ce soit celui qui soit pris le plus vite, mais au final, la plupart des gens préfèrent vivre seuls, ou à deux à la limite, comme Bruce et Tony, mais personne voulait de trois chambres.

Elle lui rend la monnaie.

–Ben du coup, continue-t-elle, j'ai deux étudiants qui m'ont appelée. J'étais surprise, parce qu'on est assez loin d'une quelconque université, ici, donc en général les gosses cherchent dans d'autres quartiers. Le truc c'est que comme je te disais, ils sont que deux, pas trois ; en soi, j'en ai pas grand chose à faire parce que deux loyers au lieu de trois feront déjà plus de bien à mon compte en banque que pas du tout, du coup je leur ai dit que je voulais bien les prendre, qu'ils paieraient que pour eux deux mais que j'allais quand même laisser une annonce pour trouver un troisième locataire. Ils avaient l'air ok avec l'idée d'avoir un coloc', à priori, et puis à vrai dire je pense qu'ils étaient juste contents d'avoir trouvé un endroit pas cher. La fille avait un accent assez prononcé, donc si ça se trouve ils sont étrangers, et tu sais à quel point c'est la merde pour trouver un logement.

–J'imagine, fait Clint en buvant sa bière. C'est cool, en tout cas. Que l'appartement soit pris et tout. Je suis content pour toit.

–Attends, c'est pas fini. Maintenant, tu dois me demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, à toi.

–Quoi?

–Vas-y, demande-moi.

–Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça, à moi?

–Parce que tu passes ta vie chez Nat, que t'habites à l'autre bout de la ville et que je me dis que ça pourrait être bon pour toi de t'installer ici, vraiment. Et je dis pas ça parce que tu passes beaucoup de temps ici sans payer de frais – en vrai, tu passes tellement de temps sur ce bar que t'es probablement ma plus grosse source de revenus, ce qui est un peut riste entre nous. Je dis ça pour toi.

–Je pense pas que ça plaise à Nat, tu sais. Je veux dire, c'est pas très clair entre nous, en ce moment. Et j'ai pas envie que si il se passe quelque chose, elle ait à m'avoir dans les pattes tout le temps.

–En soi, habiter dans le même immeuble, c'est pas du tout la même chose qu'habiter dans le même appart'. Je vois quasiment jamais Loki, t'sais.

–Loki est un putain d'ermite.

–Oui, bon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous ayiez la possibilité de vous voir quand vous voulez sans que toi ou elle ayiez à passer mille ans dans les transports, et p'têt que passer moins de cinq nuits d'affilée ensemble vous éviterait de vous engueuler, je sais pas.

–T'es vraiment en train de me proposer un appart' pour améliorer ma situation conjugale?

–Non, Clint. Je suis en train de te proposer un appart' parce qu'il me manque un locataire.

Darcy sourit. Clint, lui, en est à la moitié de sa bière.

–Réfléchis-y, ok? Parles-en avec Natasha, aussi. Les deux gamins viennent visiter dans trois jours, si tu veux voir leurs têtes avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

–T'as l'air persuadée que je vais dire oui.

Tony arrive dans le Nerd. Darcy s'apprête à lui servir un scotch avant même qu'il ne demande.

–J'sais pas, dit Darcy. Réfléchis-y, je te dis. On verra bien.

* * *

Peter s'endort sur Wade au bout du sixième épisode de la série.

Plus tard, il se rappellera lui avoir demandé de rester.

Wade a dit : « je reste ». Il a dit : « t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi. Je te lâche pas. T'en fais pas. »

* * *

Cette nuit, Bucky s'est réveillé deux fois.

Sans que ça ait vraiment été convenu verbalement, Steve a fini par s'endormir à côté de lui toutes les nuits. Ils sont un peu serrés, dans son lit une place, mais au moins, c'est plus facile d'atteindre Bucky quand il doit le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Maintenant, il est onze heures du matin et Steve et Bucky sont dans Central Park tous les deux. Peu importe le jour de la semaine et le moment de l'année, il y a toujours du monde à Central Park. A quelques mètres d'eux, il y a une famille de touristes français qui se baladent. Bucky a un sursaut lorsque le père crie à son fils d'arrêter de courir partout, parce qu'il _crie. _Il attrape la main de Steve ; Steve la serre sans trop réfléchir. C'est devenu une habitude, un peu, et si l'un comme l'autre est au courant de ce que ça représente aux yeux du monde et même aux leurs, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, la plupart du temps. Puis Bucky se rend compte de son geste et s'excuse, range sa main dans sa poche et regarde devant lui.

–Dis, fait Bucky après un moment.

–Mh?

–Je pense pas t'avoir demandé quelle relation on avait. Je veux dire, j'ai des souvenirs qui reviennent, depuis le début, et– je veux dire, je me rappelle de trucs qu'on a fait. Je me rappelle qu'on se connaissait déjà quand on était mômes, et tout. Je me rappelle de choses mais genre – pas tout.

Bucky s'énerve contre lui même, parfois, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se rappeler de certains évènements basiques, dans sa vie personnelle ou dans le monde, qui ont eu lieu avant son accident. On a beau lui dire que c'est pas grave, c'est pas sa faute et puis ça va revenir, il faut qu'il se laisse le temps, ça le rend dingue parce qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à fonctionner comme un être humain normal.

–On était meilleurs amis, dit Steve.

Puis il rajoute :

–En ce qui me concerne, on l'est toujours.

Bucky le regarde. Ses yeux sont bleus et paumés. Il a un petit sourire fatigué.

–Ok, dit-il.

Ils se remettent à marcher et puis Bucky dit :

–C'est pas Peter, là-bas?

Steve, par automatisme, s'apprête à lui répondre que sans doute pas, sauf que c'est _vraiment _Peter. Lorsqu'il les voit, il leur fait signe.

–Eh ben le monde est petit, dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Fait Steve.

Peter désigne son appareil photo.

–Je me suis levé tôt. Wade se réveille à midi, minimum, quand il bosse pas, et je voulais pas risquer de le réveiller en faisant du bruit, du coup je suis sorti et je me suis dit que j'allais être productif.

–Cool.

–Vous?

–On se balade.

–Cool.

Ils se mettent à marcher, pendant tous les trois ; la belle bande de bras cassés qu'ils sont. Bucky demande à Peter si il pourra voir ses photos, un jour ; Peter lui dit qu'il peut même lui montrer quand ils seront rentrés, si il veut. Il leur raconte qu'avant, c'était son job, de faire des photos. Bucky dit qu'il faudrait qu'il se trouve un job, lui aussi, et Peter rigole parce qu'il est dans la même merde et qu'ils pourraient chercher quoi faire ensemble, un de ces jours.

Un soleil d'hiver se pointe entre les nuages, il fait toujours aussi froid et sans que personne ne puisse expliquer vraiment quoi, il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui a un peu un goût d'apocalypse.

Et puis Bucky s'arrête.

De marcher, de parler, de respirer.

Il faut quelques secondes aux deux autres pour réaliser qu'il n'est plus à côté d'eux.

–Buck? Fait Steve. Ca va?

Il y a toute la terreur de l'univers dans les yeux de Bucky ; ses grands yeux bleus et paumés. Il murmure quelque chose mais ils sont trop loin pour entendre, maintenant, alors Steve se rapproche et prend le visage de Bucky entre ses mains, essaie de le ramener à la réalité.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bucky?

–C'est lui.

Steve le prend par les épaules, essaie d'être rassurant, mais bordel, il comprend que dalle à la situation et il panique lui aussi et merde, il faut qu'il garde son calme, sinon il ne sera pas capable de rattraper Bucky et –

–Quoi? Dit-il.

Bucky recule d'un pas, puis deux. Puis il montre du doigt quelque chose derrière Steve et Peter, et il dit:

–C'est lui.

Bucky part en courant avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu s'en rendre compte. Steve a un moment de flottement avant de se rendre compte qu'il faut qu'il le rattrape, bordel. Bucky est déjà loin et Steve n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il a voulu dire ; si il avait eu plus de temps pour réfléchir, peut-être qu'il aurait compris. Peut-être qu'il aura percuté dans dix minutes, quand il aura réussi à rattraper Bucky. En attendant, il ne sait rien, et il court.

Peter a peut-être pigé, lui. Pas sûr, mais on sait jamais.

Alors il sort son appareil photo de sa pochette et capture le seul homme présent dans la zone juste derrière eux.

_Il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui a un peu un goût d'apocalypse_.

Putain de journée.

* * *

1._ De bons présages _ou _Good Omens _en anglais est un excellent bouquin et je recommande au monde entier de le lire si c'est pas fait. Allez-y les enfants.

2\. Je me fous beaucoup de la gueule de Teen Wolf dans ce chapitre mais en vrai j'ai regardé quatre saisons de ce truc donc franchement, _franchement,_ j'ai rien à dire.


	14. Alias

**Note: **Le chapitre le plus court du monde. La motivation est pas très présente, je vous avoue. Je suis en train de faire n'importe quoi avec cette histoire mais je vous jure que je sais où ça va. Je crois. Courage à ceux qui sont toujours en période d'examen. Vous pouvez le faire. Des bisous.

**Playlist: **Breezeblocks - alt-J ; Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde ; Intro - alt-J

* * *

**Chapitre 14  
**

« Alias »

* * *

–Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'histoire, c'est que Steve vient de rentrer avec un Bucky en panique qu'il faudrait quasiment porter sur ses épaules tant il semble incapable de marcher, qu'il y a probablement Peter derrière et qu'il flippe tout autant parce que _tout le monde_ flippe, bordel. Et Darcy, elle, elle ne comprend rien.

–Il a vu quelqu'un, dit Steve en montant les escaliers, Bucky toujours agrippé à lui.

Bucky, il a le regard dans le vide et les bras qui tremblent. Il y a eu trente minutes entre Central Park et le Nerd et à partir du moment où Steve a réussi à le rattraper, il n'a pas lâché sa main. Darcy les suit, demandant précipitamment à Kate de s'occuper des gens pendant dix minutes. Et si Kate soupire, d'habitude, quand Darcy lui force à faire le boulot toute seule, elle a l'air au moins aussi paniquée que tout le monde en cet instant et se contente de hocher la tête.

Il faut forcer Bucky à s'asseoir lorsqu'ils arrivent dans l'appartement, parce qu'il est tellement crispé qu'il lui est difficile de quoi que ce soit et sa respiration est encore haletante, presque Steve ne sait pas ce qu'il a vu et il a peur mais il attend parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, encore. Darcy et Peter attendent, eux aussi, en dehors de l'appartement.

–Bucky, fait Steve en essayant de prendre le visage de son ami dans ses mains, mais il couvre ses yeux et il tremble et Steve n'ose pas tirer sur ses poignets, Dieu sait quels souvenirs horribles ça réveillerait. Bucky, respire.

Alors Steve se contente de s'approcher encore et de prendre Bucky dans ses bras comme il peut.

–Je suis là, dit Steve. Il va rien t'arriver. On est chez moi, en sécurité, il va rien t'arriver. Je suis là.

Dans le couloir, Peter et Darcy voient Natasha sortir de son appartement. Elle porte un pantalon de jogging qui appartient probablement à Clint, un top violet et un air paniqué sur le visage.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmure-t-elle à l'attention de Peter et Darcy.

La porte de l'appartement est toujours ouverte et par dessus les sanglots de Bucky, on peut entendre Steve chuchoter « ça va, je suis là, ça va ».

–J'ai croisé Steve et Bucky à Central Park, fait Peter en passant une main dans ses cheveux. On a fait un bout de chemin ensemble et puis– Bucky a vu _quelqu'un, _il a dit quelque chose comme « c'est lui » puis il a paniqué et il est parti.

–Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Hydra ?

–Je vois pas vraiment d'autre solution. Je crois que Steve va essayer de lui parler, après, quand il se sera calmé.

Natasha jette un oeil inquiet à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ils attendent encore deux ou trois minutes dans un silence brisé par la respiration saccadée de Bucky avant que Peter ne reprenne la parole.

–Je l'ai pris en photo, il dit.

–Quoi ?

–Le type qu'il a vu. Je l'ai pris en photo. S'il est vraiment responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Bucky, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile.

Natasha le fixe pendant deux ou trois secondes sans parler.

–Peter, elle dit.

–Oui ?

–Tu es génial.

–Je sais, je sais.

–Montre-moi ça.

Mais quand Peter montre la photo à Natasha, le visage de la jeune femme se glace. Darcy la regarde avec un air effrayé, comme si elle allait leur exploser à la gueule, et au vu de l'expression de son visage, elle pourrait. Définitivement.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Peter.

Et puis sans crier gare, Natasha rentre dans l'appartement de Steve, l'appareil photo toujours dans les mains. Elle le force presque à lacher Bucky Steve proteste.

–Natasha, il–

–J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose, dit Natasha.

La respiration de Bucky est toujours lourde, quoi qu'il soit dans un état plus calme qu'il y a une demi-heure. Lui aussi, il pourrait leur exploser à la gueule, mais pour être honnête, il n'existe pas une seule personne dans cet immeuble ou sur cette putain de Terre qui ne soit pas une bombe à retardement. Natasha se baisse ses yeux sont à la hauteur de ceux de Bucky. Ses yeux à lui, ils ressemblent à la peur, mais ce n'est pas elle qui l'effraie Natasha sait que pour une raison qui lui échappe, Bucky a confiance en elle autant qu'il peut avoir confiance en quelqu'un. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des victimes.

–Bucky, dit-elle d'un ton doux, mais ferme.

Elle pose une de ses mains sur les siennes. Elles tremblent.

–Tu es en sécurité, Bucky, dit-elle. J'ai besoin que tu me dises si cet homme est bien celui que tu as vu. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'a fait.

Bucky tente tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration. Steve les regarde avec le regard le plus inquiet du monde, les bras croisés à défaut de pouvoir faire quelque chose, et puis Bucky tend le bras vers lui, et Steve se rapproche pour prendre sa main.

–D'accord, dit Bucky. D'accord.

Natasha cherche un « d'accord » de plus dans son regard, puis elle lâche sa main – celle qui n'est pas dans celle de Steve et ramasse l' appareil photo de Peter qu'elle avait laissé par terre.

–Tu es en sécurité, répète Natasha. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises.

Bucky perd à nouveau son souffle lorsqu'il voit le visage de l'homme sur la photo. Puis il ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir, cherchant sa respiration. Il sert fort la main de Steve.

–C'est – il venait là où j'étais enfermé, dit-il, sa voix usée, faible et brisée. Il était pas là tout le temps, il y avait d'autres gens – mais c'est lui qui – donnait les ordres. Je crois.

Bucky tremble encore.

Natasha se redresse, le reflex encore dans les mains. Elle dépose un baiser sur le front de Bucky.

–Je vais le trouver, dit-elle. Je te promets que je vais le trouver.

Et lorsqu'elle sort de la pièce, Steve la regarde avec des yeux plein de questions ils en parleront plus tard.

–Nat, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Darcy alors que Natasha rend son appareil à Peter.

Natasha, elle est déjà en train de marcher vers sa chambre. Sans les regarder, elle dit :

–Je le connais.

Elle dit :

–Le gars. Je le connais.

* * *

–Allô ?

–Fury. C'est Natasha. J'ai besoin de quelque chose.

–Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu vas bien ?

–_Nick_. Je suis sérieuse.

–Oui, bon, ok, je t'écoute.

–Le patron de la grande marque avec qui on a collaboré y a deux ans. Soixante-dix ans facile, les cheveux teints en blond, toujours en costume gris. Il s'appelle comment ?

–Sérieusement ? Tu m'appelles pour un truc pareil ? Tu connais pas Google ?

–J'ai pas retenu le nom de la putain de marque, Nick. C'est pas mon job. Mon job c'est de faire la pétasse devant les appareils photos de tes employés et d'avoir l'air niaise dans les soirées. Donne-moi juste le nom, bordel.

–Wow, tu t'es encore engueulée avec Clint pour être d'une humeur aussi massacrante ?

–C'est toi que je vais massacrer si tu continues de te foutre de ma gueule.

–Ouais, très bien. Alexander Pierce, il s'appelle. Et la marque, c'est _Octo_. Il te faut autre chose ?

–Bonne journée, Nick.

–De rien, Romanoff. Bonne journée à toi aussi.

* * *

–Darcy ? Fait Clint lorsqu'il la voit descendre les escaliers des appartements au café.

Darcy, elle est un peu blanche, l'air un peu confus aussi. Ses cheveux sont encore en désordre elle n'a probablement pas pris le temps de se préparer ce matin et si elle ne portait pas le tablier du Nerd par-dessus son t-shirt Doctor Who, on pourrait croire qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Violemment.

–Salut, Clint, dit-elle en se mettant derrière le comptoir. Tu veux un truc ?

–Hey, tu vas bien ?

–Je sais pas trop, je t'avoue. Le monde est dingue et je commence à songer à mon évasion sur Mars. Il se passe un peu des trucs bizarres avec tout le monde et ça devient flippant.

–A qui le dis-tu.

–Toi ?

–Ca va. Je veux bien un expresso.

Darcy s'attèle à lui préparer son café. Kate et Billy ne sont pas encore là et quand bien même, même si elle s'arrête souvent pour discuter avec les clients réguliers ou les habitants de l'immeuble, Darcy gère plus ou moins tout toute seule, ici. Clint se demande souvent comment elle fait pour mener une vie pareille. Le café ferme à minuit et ouvre à huit heures, et Darcy dit souvent vouloir rentabiliser son temps libre et se détendre lorsqu'elle ne travaille pas. Dormir, c'est une perte de temps Netflix, c'est mieux. Mais Darcy a toujours l'air vivante, elle leur sert à boire, elle les écoute parler et elle les tient debout, et elle doit sans doute être une espèce de déesse ou quelque chose du genre parce qu'honnêtement, Clint ne voit pas d'autre solution.

–Je suis descendu pour te demander quand les gosses arrivaient, à la base, dit Clint en tendant un billet à Darcy alors qu'elle fait glisser son café sur le comptoir.

–Les gosses ? Fait Darcy.

–Les deux étudiants étrangers qui sont censés venir visiter l'appart du deuxième aujourd'hui.

Darcy le fixe pendant une seconde avant de s'exclamer :

–MERDE ! Putain, merde, j'avais oublié. Merdemerdemerde.

–J'arrive pas à croire que je m'en suis souvenu mieux que toi, dit Clint.

–Ouais, heureusement que t'es là et tout ça.

Darcy sort son portable de la poche arrière de son jean. Elle ouvre l'application « notes ».

–Ils arrivent vers quatorze heures, normalement.

–Il est quoi, midi, nan ? Ca aurait pu être pire.

–Heureusement que t'es là, j'te dis.

Et puis Clint dit :

–Heureusement que _toi _t'es là.

Et Darcy le regarde avec l'air confus de celle qui pense qu'on se paye sa tête, mais si n'importe qui de cet immeuble avait été là, il ou elle aurait compris ce que Clint a voulu dire.

Heureusement que Darcy est là.

* * *

On frappe à la porte de Natasha.

–Peter ?

–Ok, dit Peter. T'as juste dit que tu connaissais le gars et Steve m'a dit qu'il avait gardé Bucky enfermé du coup je me suis dit que tu devais le chercher, normal, et –

–Peter, dit Natasha. Calme-toi. Respire.

–Ouais, plus tard, t'inquiète, bref – il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un, genre une vieille amie, qui pourrait nous aider. C'est son job de chercher des trucs sur les gens, et c'est la meilleure.

–Un détective privé ?

–C'est ça.

–Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses un détective privé ?

Peter soupire.

–J'ai bossé avec elle quand j'avais quinze ans.

Il semble que tout le monde dans cet immeuble ait un passé bizarre.

* * *

Steve reste un long moment avec Bucky dans les bras. Il arrive à respirer, Bucky, mais son souffle est entrecoupé de sanglots et Steve sent son t-shirt se mouiller à l'endroit où Bucky a enfoui son visage. Steve pense qu'il n'a plus peur du moment présent, parce que le mal est pensé et que Bucky se sait en sécurité, mais il convulse parfois et peut-être que ce qui s'est passé revient dans sa tête, et ça lui brise le coeur, putain. Steve aimerait prendre tous les souvenirs de Bucky et les détruire, leur casser la gueule, les mettre à terre pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Peut-être que les autres souvenirs pourraient revenir, comme ça. Les souvenirs d'un Bucky sain, plus ou moins heureux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait sourire à nouveau.

–Je suis désolé, chuchote Bucky.

–Arrête ça, fait Steve en resserrant son étreinte. Arrête ça. T'as pas à t'excuser.

–Je suis foutu, Steve. Ils m'ont foutu en l'air et je sais pas si je redeviendrais – je sais pas si j'arriverais à m'en sortir parce que –

–Tu vas y arriver. Je te promets que tu vas y arriver.

Bucky le serre plus fort. Et Steve ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, et il se déteste pour ça. C'est n'importe quoi parce qu'il n'en sait rien, mais il a tellement _peur_.

Il ne sait pas si il pourrait survivre si Bucky disparaissait une deuxième fois.

* * *

–On va le prendre.

Les gamins dont Darcy a parlé sont encore plus jeunes que Clint se les imaginait plus jeunes encore que Peter, peut-être, putain. Ils ont tous les deux le même accent de l'est, le même teint vaguement bronzé. Probablement un couple d'étudiants étrangers. La fille porte une robe noire et des bottines à talon. Elle a les ongles vernis, en noir aussi, une quantité astronomiques de bagues sur les doigts et beaucoup de maquillage sur les yeux. L'autre est un peu moins soigné ses cheveux décolorés en gris sont dans un bordel pas possible, il porte un pantalon noir troué, mais probablement pas exprès, des baskets usées jusqu'à la moelle et un haut de survêtement blanc et bleu.

–Vous voulez pas y réfléchir un peu ? Dit Darcy. Je veux dire, je suis contente que l'endroit vous plaise, vous méprenez pas, mais faudrait pas que ce bouffon devienne un inconvénient.

–Merci beaucoup, Darcy, dit Clint. C'est pas toi qui m'a presque obligé à accepter de vivre ici ? Sinon c'est pas nécessaire, hein.

–Ca ira, je pense, dit la jeune fille. T'en penses quoi ?

Le garçon acquiesce il tape du pied frénétiquement.

–Ca me semble bon, dit-il.

–Je me sens responsable, dit Darcy. Si Clint commence à faire des trucs bizarres et que vous avez signé trop vite parce que je vous en ai pas empêché, hein ?

–Tu me connais depuis cinq ans, merde, grogne Clint.

–Je vais chercher les papiers, du coup, fait Darcy. Faites connaissance. Si vous avez pas changé d'avis dans cinq minutes je vous autorise à rester.

Et puis Darcy sort de l'appartement, laissant Clint et les deux jeunes seuls dans ce grand espace vide aux murs blanc cassé. Il y a un silence de quelques secondes avant que la fille lui tende une main au poignet couvert de bracelets argentés.

–Je m'appelle Wanda, dit-elle, et Clint serre sa main.

Les bagues sont froides contre sa peau.

–Mon frère Pietro, dit-elle en désignant le gars qui serre à son tour la main de Clint.

_Oh. _Frère et soeur. Bien.

–Tu pensais qu'on était ensemble, hein, fait Pietro avec un demi-sourire.

–Pietro ! S'exclame Wanda. C'est de la triche si tu dis ça comme ça. C'était suggestif.

–Tu lui as dit quasiment tout de suite que j'étais ton frère parce que t'avais peur de perdre.

–Pardon mais quoi ? Fait Clint.

–Si quelqu'un croit d'abord qu'on est en couple, je gagne, explique le frère. Si la personne avait compris qu'on était jumeaux, ou juste frère et soeur, elle gagne.

–Ca se tient, fait Clint.

–Je suis sûre que tu t'es teint les cheveux juste pour qu'on se ressemble moins et avoir plus de chances de gagner, fait Wanda.

–Alors ? Demande Pietro. Couple ou jumeaux ?

–Couple, j'avoue.

–HA !

–Mais par pitié, dites-moi que c'est pas les _deux_.

Wanda rit doucement derrière sa main. Pietro savoure sa victoire.

–Non, je te rassure, dit la soeur.

–Ca fait trois contre un pour moi ce mois-ci.

Bon Dieu, ce sont vraiment des _gosses_. Clint va se sentir encore plus vieux.

–Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, du coup ?

–Le plan à la base c'était de trouver un job chez nous jusqu'à ce qu'on soit capables de se payer un appartement, dit Wanda. Et puis Pietro a joué au loto pas trop sérieusement, mais il a gagné. Alors on est venus s'installer en Amérique pour y faire nos études.

–Cool. Mais on est en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, nan ?

–Ouais, fait Pietro. Je suppose qu'on va devoir trouver un job en attendant. Histoire de pas dilapider l'argent tout de suite, quand même.

–Sales jeunes.

Clint sourit. Pietro et Wanda aussi.

–Bon alors les enfants, dit Darcy en revenant. Décidés ?

Pietro et Wanda signent.

* * *

–T'es sûr que c'est ici ? Fait Natasha.

–La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, en tout cas, c'était là, fait Peter.

Natasha inspecte le bâtiment, perplexe. Le bâtiment et puis tous les alentours, d'ailleurs. _Hell's Kitchen_.

–Si elle est si douée que ça, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit pas employée par une grosse agence ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il n'y a pas vraiment de mépris dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité. A vrai dire, Natasha n'est pas du genre à juger qui que ce soit elle été dans une position suffisamment mauvaise à un moment de sa vie pour ça. Elle se frotte les bras. Il fait froid. Elle n'a fait que remplacer son pantalon de sport par un jean et mettre une veste beaucoup trop fine pour le temps qu'il fait.

–C'est pas son genre, dit Peter.

–Tant mieux, dit Natasha.

L'intérieur de l'immeuble est encore pire que la façade. Les portes ont l'air de tout juste tenir le coup, le papier peint semble avoir vécu beaucoup trop, le parquet craque à chaque pas, et l'ascenseur a une odeur un peu bizarre et impossible à identifier – le type dedans aussi, d'ailleurs. Il semble être sur le point de s'endormir debout et quand il leur dit bonjour, on dirait à peine un mot. Ils répondent tous les deux, par politesse. Le type descend au même étage qu'eux et peine à marcher jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Natasha et Peter passent devant lui alors qu'il semble avoir beaucoup trop de mal à mettre la clé dans la serrure.

–Tiens, elle a enfin changé la porte, dit Peter. Elle avait cassé le verrou. Je crois qu'elle a vécu deux ans sans fermer sa porte.

Sur le verre fumé de la porte, on peut lire « Alias Investigations ». Natasha se demande quel genre de femme survit deux ans sans verrou à Hell's Kitchen. Elle s'imagine, un peu contre son gré, une espèce d'ancienne championne de boxe quarantenaire de deux mètres, des biceps musclés dépassant de son débardeur, si impressionnante qu'aucun homme n'aurait osé tenter de lui faire du mal, mais c'est quand même un bon ramassis de clichés, alors elle se retient.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvre, Natasha observe que la fille n'a en effet pas vraiment ce genre de carrure. C'est une femme de petite taille et aux membres fins. Les cheveux noirs pétrole, les traits fins mais l'expression peu accueillante, à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Natasha ne se trompait pas sur le débardeur et les bras musclés, ceci dit.

–Peter ? Fait la fille, son expression blasée prenant un air de surprise.

–Yo, fait Peter. T'as une vraie porte, c'est bien.

–Ouais, Trish a tenu à m'en payer une nouvelle. Quand bien même je lui avais rien demandé.

Peter et Natasha rentrent dans l'appartement.

La fille les fait rentrer dans l'appartement. Un peu plus loin, Natasha aperçoit le cadavre d'une bouteille de bourbon.

–Comment tu vas ? Fait la brune en s'appuyant dos à son bureau.

Le meuble est étonnamment organisé par rapport au reste de ce qu'on peut voir de l'appartement. Il y a un autre cadavre de bouteille derrière.

–Moi pas trop mal, dit Peter. Mais pour le reste, justement, c'est un peu le bordel. C'est un peu pour ça que je viens. Parce qu'on aurait besoin que tu trouves quelqu'un.

Et puis il rajoute :

–Désolé de pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt.

–C'est normal, dit-elle. La vit suit son cours, tout ça.

Elle fait le tour du bureau et prend place sur sa chaise.

–Asseyez-vous, du coup.

Il y a quelque chose sur son visage, sous ses paupières, dans le timbre de sa voix, qui dit à Natasha de faire confiance à cette fille. Peut-être parce qu'à peut-être trente ans, elle a l'air aussi marqué par la vie et ses merdes qu'elle, elle l'a été. Peut-être parce qu'elle a vécu sans verrou sans rien à demander à personne, parce qu'elle savait que personne ne la lui ferait plus.

–Bon, pour commencer, fait Peter. Je te présente Natasha.

Natasha échange un regard avec elle. Elle n'a pas encore prononcé un seul mot depuis que l'autre a ouvert la porte.

Elle est comme elle.

–Natasha, c'est Jessica Jones.


End file.
